Zeit der Veränderung
by C4Clan
Summary: Zeiten ändern sich, Menschen ändern sich, und die Vergangenheit schafft die Zukunft; Fortsetzung zu 'Der Unbekannte'
1. Neue Beziehungen

Disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Ereignisse, Personen etc. sind Eigentim der geistigen Entwickler und Verlage. Ich verfolge damit keinerlei gewerblichen Zweck.  
  
Legende:   
"..." jmd. Spricht  
^...^ jmd. Denkt  
{...} Panda-Schilder  
[...] Regieanweisung  
(...) Kommentar des Autors, sollte jemanden etwas auffallen, das wie Sinn aussieht, lasst es mich wissen  
  
Zeit der Veränderung  
  
Außerhalb des Zimmers war es Nacht. Etwas kälter als normalerweise in dieser   
Jahreszeit. Der Mond schien in voller Pracht, aber Akane interessierte das nicht   
als sie aus ihrem Fenster blickte. So viel war in den letzten Monaten   
passiert. Ihr ganzes Leben hat sich verändert. Zum positiven verändert. Wirklich   
zum positiven? So ganz klar war sie sich darüber einfach nicht, obwohl es genau   
das war was sie wollte.   
Eigentlich wollten das ihre Eltern,   
am Anfang jedenfalls. Aber jetzt? Etwas besseres konnte sie sich nicht   
vorstellen. Und dennoch plagten sie   
Zweifel. Zweifel daran, ob sie es wirklich wollte oder ob sie nicht von den   
anderen dazu gezwungen wurde.   
Gezwungen ist das falsche Wort. Hatte man sie so verändert, dass sie es wollte   
oder nicht? Aber andererseits gab   
es gleichzeitig so viele die es zu verhindern versuchten. Und hätte sie es   
wirklich gewollt, wäre sie diejenige   
gewesen. Aber statt dessen...  
Aus diesen Gedanken wurde sie sehr sanft herausgerissen. Zwei warme Hände   
packten sie sanft an ihre Schulter,   
ihre Nackenhaare richten sich im warmen Atem auf. Entschlossen, aber ohne   
jegliche Gewalt wurde sie vom   
Fenster abgewandt. Dort stand er. Mit seinem Oberkörper, bei dem jeder Mann   
eifersüchtig werden würde und   
seinen blauen Augen.  
  
Ranma: "Was ist denn? Du grübelst ja schon wieder."   
  
Akane: "Ich weiß."  
  
Ranma: "Komm wieder ins Bett. Du erkältest dich noch."  
  
Ein glatte Lüge, denn es war recht warm im Zimmer. Aber Akane störte das nicht.   
Nicht mehr.   
  
***  
  
Das Bild das sich dem Betrachter am Frühstückstisch der Tendos bot, war   
vollkommen anders, als man es gewohnt war. Keine Schlacht um das Essen, keine   
Streithähne. Nur drei junge Frauen und zwei alte und zwei junge Männer. Richtig,   
vier Männer insgesamt. Dr. Tofu war ebenfalls da. Mittlerweile nichts   
ungewöhnliches mehr, war er schließlich fast jeden Tag bei den Tendos, oder   
sollte ich besser sagen: bei Kasumi. Gleich zwei Pärchen im Haus der Tendos,   
daran konnten sich Soun und Genma bis heute nicht so recht gewöhnen.  
  
Soun: "Wer hätte das gedacht?"  
  
Nabiki: "Du, Paps."  
  
Soun: "[in Tränen ausbrechend] Ja, ich bin so glücklich. Endlich sind meine   
Töchter vergeben."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Noch nicht ganz, Herr Tendo."  
  
Soun: "Das stimmt. Nabiki, Liebes, findest du nicht, dass es langsam Zeit wird   
dir einen Mann zu suchen."  
  
Nabiki: "Das lass' mal meine Sorge sein."  
  
Soun: "[heulend] Wie kanst du das deinem armen Vater nur antun?"  
  
Akane: "Lass' sie doch, Paps. Irgendwann findet sie schon jemanden."  
  
Soun: "Aber...Du hast ja Recht."  
  
***  
  
Irgendwo anders in Tokyo.  
  
Irgend jemand rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Straßen. Sein Arm   
schien gebrochen zu sein.  
  
Mann: ^Verdammt, hoffentlich bin ich ihn los.^  
  
Er rannte weiter, aber bereits nach wenigen Metern wurde er von einer Explosion   
von den Beinen gerissen. Durch den Staub hindurch drang eine tiefe, kalte   
Stimme.  
  
Stimme: "Du entkommst mir nicht. Nicht noch einmal."  
  
Panisch stand der Mann auf und rannte in die Richtung aus der er eben gekommen   
war. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte man die Silhouette eines Mannes im Staub   
erkennen. Und ein Lachen hallte durch die Straßen, dass selbst Kodachi Kuno die   
Haare zu Berge gestanden hätten.  
  
***  
  
Kurz vor Schulschluss im Klassenzimmer von Ranma und Akane.  
  
Lehrer: "Also mein Damen und Herren. Sie bereiten sich besser gut auf die   
Prüfungen vor. Das gilt vor allem für sie Herr Saotome."  
  
Ranma: "Jaja, schon klar."  
  
Lehrer: "Ich würde das an ihrer Stelle etwas ernster nehmen. Es geht hier   
schließlich um ihren Abschluss. Und ihre bisherigen Leistungen, sind nicht   
unbedingt sehr berauschend, wenn ich es mal so ausdrücken darf."  
  
Exakt in dem Moment in dem der Lehrer seinen Satz beendete klingelte es zum   
Stundenende und alle Schüler verließen schleunigst den Raum und die Schule.  
  
Wie üblich ging Ranma auf dem Heimweg auf dem Zaun.  
  
Akane: "Du solltest wirklich was tun."  
  
Ranma: "Ist ja gut."  
  
Akane: "Ich meine das ernst, Ranma. Wenn du den Abschluss nicht schaffst, kann   
ich dir versprechen, dass ich nicht auf dich warten werde."  
  
Ranma: "Ich pack' das schon, mach dir mal keine Sorgen."  
  
Akane: "Ranma!"  
  
Diesen Ton kannte er nur zu genau und auf einen Streit mit Akane hatte er jetzt   
gar keine Lust. Er sprang einfach neben sie und legte seinen Arm um ihrer   
Schulter und sprach mit einer beschwichtigenden Stimme.  
  
Ranma: "Mach' dir keine Sorgen. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Ich   
schaffe das, allein schon wegen dir."  
  
Jetzt lächelte Akane wieder. Ranma wollte sie küssen, aber plötzlich spürte er   
das Gefahr im Verzug ist. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Umgebung, in der   
Hoffnung etwas zu spüren.  
  
Akane: "Was ist?"  
  
Ranma: "Ich weiß nicht genau."  
  
Urplötzlich tauchte ein Mann auf und hätte Akane beinahe umgerannt, wenn Ranma   
sie nicht rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht hätte.  
  
Akane: "Das war knapp."  
  
Ranma hörte nicht auf das was Akane sagte sondern starrte dem Mann hinterher.  
  
Ranma: ^Das war doch...^  
  
Unachtsam warf er seine Schultasche auf den Boden und rannte dem Mann hinterher.  
  
Akane: "Was wird das?!"  
  
Ranma: "Geh' schon mal nach Hause! Ich muss noch etwas erledigen."  
  
Akane: "Aber..."  
  
Ranma rannte einige Straßenzüge entlang, aber ohne Erfolg. Er konnte den Mann   
nicht finden. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Es machte keinen Sinn mehr   
weiter nach ihm zu suchen, also ging Ranma nach Hause.  
  
***  
  
Bei den Tendos ging er erst mal in die Küche um nach etwas zu essen zu suchen.   
Ein kurze Notiz informierte ihn darüber, dass Kasumi und Dr. Tofu nicht da sind   
und nicht vor Morgen zurückkommen werden.  
  
Ranma: "Na toll. Darf ich wieder mal das Essen machen."  
  
Um das näher zu erläutern, muss gesagt werden, dass Kasumi, seit Dr. Tofu nicht   
mehr durchdreht, häufiger nicht da ist. Und da Ranma der einzige ist, der   
halbwegs gut kochen kann, wurde er ‚überredet' sich doch dann um das Essen zu   
kümmern.   
  
Akane: "Ranma?"  
  
In der Tür stand jetzt Akane.  
  
Ranma: "Hm?"  
  
Akane: "Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich, komm mit!"  
  
Ranma: "Überraschung?"  
  
Kein Antwort kam von Akane, also folgte er ihr in Akanes Zimmer.  
  
Ranma: "Ob das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, ich weiß ja nicht."  
  
Akane: "Aber nicht doch, du Dummerchen."  
  
Sie deutete mit der Hand auf ihren Schreibtisch, wo haufenweise Bücher und Hefte   
lagen. Ranma ließ augenblicklich den Kopf hängen.  
  
Ranma: "Nachhilfe..."  
  
Akane: "Ganz genau."  
  
Ranma: "Muss das sein?"  
  
Akane: "Du hast es versprochen."  
  
Ranma: "Hab ich das?"  
  
Akane: "Du hast gesagt, dass du den Abschluss schaffst, und wenn es das letzte   
ist was du tust. Das klingt für mich wie ein Versprechen."  
  
Ranma: "Ist ja gut."  
  
***  
  
Bis in den Abend hinein lernten die beiden. Eigentlich lernte nur Ranma, denn   
Akane konnte das meiste schon. Bis der Wecker auf sieben Uhr deutete.  
  
Ranma: "Du, Akane..."  
  
Akane: "Ja?"  
  
Ranma: Wir müssten jetzt aufhören."  
  
Akane: "Wir sind aber noch nicht ganz fertig."  
  
Ranma: "Ich weiß, aber ich müsste noch das Abendessen machen. Kasumi ist ja   
nicht da."  
  
Akane: "Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?"  
  
Ranma: "Ich hab's vergessen."  
  
Akane: "Du bist und bleibst ein Trottel."  
  
Ranmas altes Problem kam wieder ein mal zum tragen.  
  
Ranma: "Und du ein elendiger Trampel."  
  
In intensiver Blick wurde gen Ranma gerichtet und er verstand, dass Akane darauf   
jetzt nicht sehr gut zu sprechen war.  
  
Ranma: "Ent-entschuldige. War nicht so gemeint."  
  
Jetzt lächelte auch Akane wieder. Sie fand es unheimlich süß wenn sich Ranma bei   
ihr entschuldigte.  
  
Akane: "Ist schon gut."  
  
Innerlich fiel Ranma gerade ein große Last vom Herzen.  
  
Ranma: ^Noch mal Glück gehabt.^  
  
***  
  
Das Abendessen wurde an diesem Tag recht spät abgehalten, was Ranma gleich   
wieder ein paar Vorwürfe einbrachten. Das Essen entschädigte aber die anderen,   
sodass sie ihre Vorwürfe schnell wieder vergaßen.  
  
Soun: "Ich muss sagen Ranma. Du wirst von Tag zu Tag besser. Nicht so gut wie   
Kasumi, aber immerhin..."  
  
Genma: "...besser als Akane. Hahahaha."  
  
Und schon hatte Genma eine Reisschüssel im Gesicht kleben, welche ihn davon   
überzeugte weiter Kommentare über Akanes Kochfertigkeiten zu unterlassen.  
Ranmas Lachen wurde nur vom Fernseher übertönt.  
  
Soun: "Wer hat den denn angemacht?"  
  
Nabiki: "Ich, euch kann man ja nicht zuhören."  
  
Genma: "Diese Jugend von heute..."  
  
Und wieder klebte Genma ein Reisschüssel im Gesicht. Diesmal aber von Ranma   
geworfen.   
  
Genma: "Du kleiner Bengel, dir werd ich..."  
  
Nabiki: "Seid still! Ich will das hören."  
  
Gespannt schauten auch die anderen auf den Bildschirm.  
  
Sprecher: "Heute gegen 18 Uhr wurde im Stadtteil Nerima ein Mann bewusstlos   
aufgefunden. Die Polizei geht von einem Raubüberfall aus, da die Person ohne   
Geld oder Papiere aufgefunden wurde. Dabei gingen die Räuber mit äußerster   
Gewalt vor. Dem Opfer wurde der linke Arm gebrochen und sein Körper ist mit   
Blutergüssen, Quetschungen und Prellungen übersät. Zu seiner Sicherheit wurde   
der Mann in ein künstliches Koma versetzt, weshalb die Polizei das Opfer noch   
nicht Vernehmen konnte. So lange keine weiteren Informationen vorliegen sollen   
sich die Bewohner Nerimas vorsichtig verhalten, verkündete der Polizeisprecher   
vor wenigen Minuten. Sobald weitere Informationen vorliegen, werden wir sie   
selbstverständlich informieren."  
  
Soun: "Ist es jetzt bei uns auch schon so weit."  
  
Genma: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, alter Freund. Solange wir da sind, braucht sich   
keiner Sorgen zu machen. Nicht wahr mein Sohn?"  
  
Keine Antwort kam von Ranma. Statt dessen starrte er auf das Bild welches gerade   
gezeigt wurde.  
  
Ranma: "Das ist er."  
  
Nabiki: "Wer?"  
  
Ranma: "Ich bin mir ganz sicher."  
  
Akane: "Wovon sprichst du?"  
  
Ranma: "Erkennst du ihn nicht, Akane?"  
  
Akane: "Wen soll ich erkennen?"  
  
Ranma: "Na, den Mann auf dem Foto."  
  
Akane: "Hab' ich noch nie gesehen."  
  
Mit einer schnellen fließenden Bewegung stand Ranma auf und würgte noch schnell   
den Rest seines Essens runter.  
  
Ranma: "Ich muss jetzt gehen."  
  
Akane: "Wohin?"  
  
Ranma: "Ins Krankenhaus."  
  
Akane: "Aber..."  
  
Ranma: "Es könnte spät werden."  
  
Schon war Ranma verschwunden.  
  
Soun: "Weißt du was er hat, Akane?"  
  
Sie konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.  
  
***  
  
Im Krankenhaus erkundigte sich Ranma erst ein mal am Empfang.  
  
Ranma: "Entschuldigung, wo liegt der Mann der überfallen wurde?"  
  
Dies Schwester am Empfang legte einen Blick auf der, der ganz klar sagte: nicht   
schon wieder.  
  
Schwester: "Und von welcher Zeitung oder welchem Sender sind sie?"  
  
Ranma: "Ähm, weder noch.."  
  
Schwester: "Dann kann ich sie leider nicht durchlassen."  
  
Ranma: "Ich bitte sie. Ich kann vielleicht ein paar Informationen über ihn   
liefern."  
  
Schwester: "Vielleicht?"  
  
Ranma: "Ich muss erst sicher gehen, dass er wirklich der ist, der ich glaube."  
  
Schwester: "Was glauben sie eigentlich, wie oft ich diesen Spruch heute schon   
gehört habe? Also los, verschwinden sie!"  
  
Widerwillig befolgte Ranma den Befehl. Jedenfalls tat er so, denn bereits im   
nächsten günstigen Moment schlich er sich am Empfang vorbei, was für jemanden   
wie Ranma nicht das Problem darstellte. Dann musste er halt das Zimmer alleine   
finden. Wenn Ranma nicht so unwissend in Sachen Krankenhausstruktur gewesen   
wäre, hätte er sich viel Zeit sparen können. Dennoch fand er das Zimmer   
irgendwann, was aber wohl eher daran lag, dass eine Wache vor der Tür stand.  
Für Ranma kein Problem. Er stieg einfach im Nebenzimmer durchs Fenster. Nun ja,   
einfach ist nicht das richtige Wort. Schließlich können alte Menschen recht   
brutal werden, wenn man sie stört. Doch von dem Bettpfannenabdruck auf seinem   
Gesicht ließ er sich nicht wirklich stören.   
Jedenfalls schaffte er es in das andere Zimmer einzusteigen. Zu seinem Glück war   
sonst niemand im Zimmer. Jetzt konnte er erstmals einen ungestörten Blick auf   
den Mann werfen, der da bewusstlos in seinem Bett lag.  
  
Ranma: "Er ist es tatsächlich."  
  
***  
  
Etwas kurz geraten der Teil, ich weiß. Aber so hat es einen gewissen ‚touch'. 


	2. seltsame Begegnungen

Disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Ereignisse, Personen etc. sind   
Eigentim der geistigen Entwickler und Verlage. Ich verfolge damit keinerlei   
gewerblichen Zweck.  
  
Legende:   
"..." jmd. Spricht  
^...^ jmd. Denkt  
{...} Panda-Schilder  
[...] Regieanweisung  
(...) Kommentar des Autors, sollte jemanden etwas auffallen, das wie Sinn   
aussieht, lasst es mich wissen  
  
  
Zeit der Veränderung - seltsame Begegnungen  
  
Jetzt konnte Ranma den Mann ganz genau betrachten, sein Gesicht, seine Haare, er war es. Einer der vier gegen   
die er vor ein paar Monaten zusammen mit Sidney gekämpft hatte. Ranma kannte seinen Namen nicht, er kannte   
gar keinen der Gruppe namentlich. Aber er wusste, dass es der zweitstärkste von ihnen war, nach diesem alten   
Knacker, der beinahe Akane auf dem Gewissen hätte. Wenn der Kerl nicht hier liegen würde hätte ihn Ranma   
noch mal eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel geschenkt, stellvertretend für den anderen. Bereits im nächsten Moment   
schob er aber diesen Gedanken an die Seite. Wie kam er hierher? Was machte er hier, wo er doch kein Wort   
Japanisch spricht. Und wo sind die anderen? Ganz allein ist er sicherlich nicht hier. Und wer hatte ihn so   
zugerichtet? Eine einfache Straßenbande hätte das sicherlich nicht anstellen können. Aber wer sonst?  
Ranma wurde aus seinem Gedanken aufgeschreckt als er Stimmen vor der Tür hörte. Wieder ein mal kam der   
‚Händ-dich-an-die-Decke-und-hoffe-das-niemand-hochschaut'-Trick zur Anwendung. Gerade rechtzeitig, fand   
er halt an der Decke bevor jemand das Zimmer betrat. Zwei Ärzte und eine Schwester kamen herein und stellten   
sich am Bett des Patienten auf. Einer der beiden schnappte sich die Akte vom Bett und begutachtete sie genau.  
  
Arzt#1: "Fraktur am linken Oberarm, zwei Rippe angebrochen, Platzwunde am Kopf, mehrere Blutergüsse, Prellungen und Quetschungen."  
  
Arzt#2: "Den ham'se ordentlich versorgt."  
  
Arzt#1: "Und wie! Irgendwelche inneren Verletzungen?"  
  
Schwester: "Nein, Herr Doktor. Wir konnten nichts feststellen."  
  
Arzt#2: "Ein Wunder, wenn sie mich fragen."  
  
Arzt#1: "Ein Wunder ist, dass er noch lebt. Scheint ganz stabil gebaut zu sein."  
  
Arzt#2: "[zur Schwester] Irgendwas neues über ihn?"  
  
Schwester: "Bis jetzt noch nicht. So wie er aussieht, kommt er aber nicht von hier."  
  
Arzt#2: "Danke, Schwester, das hab' ich auch schon gesehen."  
  
Arzt#1: "Amerika, Australien oder Europa, würde ich sagen."  
  
Schwester: "Er hat sehr blase Haut, Australien könnte man da, glaub' ich, ausschließen."  
  
Arzt#2: "Nicht unbedingt. Vielleicht sollten wir bei den Regierungen mal nachfragen."  
  
Arzt#1: "Das dauert ewig. Da können wir auch warten, bis er von selbst wieder aufwacht."  
  
Arzt#2: "Wenn diese verdammten Reporter nicht so aufdringlich wären, könnte man das in aller Ruhe angehen."  
  
Arzt#1: "So was passiert halt nicht alle Tage hier. Damit muss man leben. Wie auch immer, ich will dass er   
ständig überwacht wird, auf Überraschungen kann ich verzichten."  
  
Schwester: "Jawohl, Herr Doktor."  
  
Arzt#2: "Wir sollten uns dann mal langsam auf den Weg machen."  
  
Arzt#1: "Ich weiß. Bei solchen Dingen sind die Medien immer schnell. Aber wenn ein Patient entlassen wird   
kommt auch keiner."  
  
Arzt#2: "Das ist halt nicht so medienwirksam."  
  
Arzt#1: "Leider."  
  
Alle drei verließen wieder das Zimmer.  
  
Arzt#1: "[zur Wache] Ohne meine Erlaubnis kommt hier keiner rein."  
  
Wache: "Jawohl, Herr Doktor."  
  
Die Tür zum Zimmer wurde wieder geschlossen und Ranma ließ sich wieder zu Boden nieder.  
  
Ranma: ^Seltsam...^  
  
Er setzte sich auf das freie Bett und beobachtete weiterhin den Mann, der da bewusstlos dalag.   
  
Ranma: ^Das kommt mir jetzt sehr seltsam vor. Ich verstehe nicht was passiert ist. Heute Nachmittag hätte er   
fast Akane umgerannt. Er rannte als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher:   
außer ihm war da niemand, jedenfalls niemand der stark genug wäre ihn so zu bearbeiten.^  
  
Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, aber nach etwa einer Stunde fand er dann doch, dass es an der Zeit wäre nach   
Hause zu gehen.  
Gerade als er das Fenster öffnen wollte, überkam ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. Als würde man ihn beobachten, aber   
nicht von einer Stelle aus, sondern von überall. Als würde ihn der ganze Raum anstarren, so kam es ihm vor. Das   
Gefühl des Unwohlseins wurde immer stärker. So sehr er auch den Raum musterte, es war niemand da, den er   
entdecken konnte. Während er so die Wände des Raumes und die Luft zwischen ihnen anstarrte, erloschen die   
Lampen des Zimmers. Das Gefühl veränderte sich, es wurde langsam zu einem Punkt im Raum gezogen, bis es   
vollkommen auf diesen Punkt konzentriert war. Ranma hatte Probleme den Punkt genauer unter die Lupe zu   
nehmen. Eh er sich versah bewegte sich der Punkt, und jetzt konnte es Ranma ganz klar spüren, der Punkt, es   
war eine Person. Ganz klar, es war eine Person, ohne Zweifel. Bereits im nächsten Moment wurde der Mann im   
Bett hochgehoben. Soweit es Ranma erkennen konnte wurde er am Hals gepackt. Natürlich wusste er sofort was   
man mit ihm vorhatte, und auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, er musste es verhindern.  
  
Ranma: "STOP!"  
  
Die Person hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Ranma konnte förmlich spüren wie er gemustert wurde. Aus der   
Dunkelheit des Zimmer drang eine tiefe, kalte und fast unmenschlich klingende Stimme.  
  
Stimme: "Wer bist du?"  
  
Ranma: "Ich bin Ranma Saotome, und werde das nicht zulassen!"  
  
Stimme: "Ranma Saotome? Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein."  
  
Ranma: "Ich misch mich aber gern ein."  
  
Stimme: "Eine ungesunde Einstellung."  
  
Der Bewusstlose wurde wieder fallengelassen und fiel unsanft zurück ins Bett. Ranmas Sinne deuteten ihm, dass   
sich sein Gegenüber jetzt auf ihn ausrichtete.  
  
Stimme: "Ich mag Leute wie dich nicht."  
  
Ranma: "Tja, Pech für dich."  
  
Stimme: "Wohl eher für dich."  
  
Ranma: "[letzte Aussage überhörend] Was für ein Feigling greift ein harmloses Opfer an, dazu noch im   
Dunkeln."  
  
Stimme: "Ich, wie du siehst."  
  
Ranma: "Mach die Funzel an und wir kämpfen."  
  
Stimme: "Du willst mich nicht sehen."  
  
Ranma: "Na komm schon, Feigling!"  
  
Stimme: "Du hast es so gewollt."  
  
Die Person bewegte sich jetzt auf den Lichtschalter zu, wie Ranma spüren konnte. Ein kleiner Klick und die   
Leuchtstoffröhren an der Decke erleuchteten nach ein paar Sekunden Aufwärmens.  
Und Ranma blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er sein Gegenüber sah. Keine Person stand vor ihm, kein Mensch.   
Etwas das in groben Zügen wie ein Mensch aussah, tiefschwarz und leicht transparent. Er wurde von einer Art   
schwarzen Nebels umgeben, was seine Erscheinung noch bedrohlicher wirken ließ.   
  
Ranma: "Wa-wa-wa-was bist du?"  
  
Phantom: "Alles und Nichts."  
  
Ranma: "Wa-wa-wa..."  
  
Phantom: "Ich weiß du kannst mich spüren. Meine Kraft fühlen."  
  
Für Ranma war es unmöglich etwas zu sagen, sein Zunge war wie angeklebt.  
  
Phantom: "Er [deutet auf dem man im Bett] kennt mich als..."  
  
Das Phantom streckte langsam seine Arme zur Seite hin aus, gleichzeitig erwuchsen aus seinem Rücken etwas,   
das wie Flügel aussah, ebenfalls schwarz und den Konturen zufolge aus Federn bestehend.  
  
Phantom: "...Racheengel!"  
  
Phantom: "Aber du..."  
  
Die Flügel wurden wieder eingezogen und verschwanden vollständig, als wären sie nie dagewesen.  
  
Phantom: "Für dich müssen wir uns einen anderen Namen ausdenken. Schatten?...Nein, das klingt zu harmlos.   
Hm..."  
  
Phantom: "Genau! Nenn' mich: ‚Der schwarze Mann'. Ist doch perfekt?!"  
  
Ranma: "Schwa-schwa..."  
  
Phantom: "Schwarzer Mann, ganz genau."  
  
Der ‚Schwarze Mann' fing an seinen Körper zu begutachten.  
  
Phantom: "Ich seh' gerade, meine Konturen sind ja ziemlich grob ausgearbeitet. Im Dunkeln ist das ja auch   
unwichtig. Aber hier im Licht wollen wir uns ja ordentlich in Szene setzen."  
  
Ein Weile schwieg das Phantom und schnippte später mit den Fingern, sofern man das so bezeichnen kann.  
  
Phantom: "Ich weiß..."  
  
Die Gestalt des Phantoms begann sich zu verformen, sie schrumpfte und ihre Konturen wurden feiner, jedes   
Gelenk, jede Falte konnte man erkennen, bei näherem hinsehen konnte man sogar jedes Kopfhaar einzeln   
erkennen, sogar das Band des Zopfes konnte man erkennen. Moment mal, Zopf? Ganz genau, was Ranma da   
erblickte war...er selbst. Mit seinem Körper veränderte sich auch die Stimme, das Phantom klang jetzt genau wie   
Ranma.  
  
P-Ranma: "Ein schöner Körper, ausgewogen, schnell, flexibel einsetzbar, akkurat. Nur eins stört ein wenig..."  
  
Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung wuchsen die Muskeln des Phantoms ein wenig.  
  
P-Ranma: "Perfekt!"  
  
Ranma: "Adaagnaähäböh..."  
  
P-Ranma: "Sind diese Laute menschlichen Ursprungs?"   
  
Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Sekunden schaffte es Ranma tatsächlich seinen Verstand in geordnete Bahnen zu   
bringen.  
  
Ranma: "Was...was fällt dir ein?!"  
  
P-Ranma: "Ein Kampf gegen sich selbst. Normalerweise ein Kampf mit ungewissem Ausgang. Normalerweise   
jedenfalls. Denn wie du siehst, ich bin kräftiger als du...Vorteil für mich."  
  
Ranma: "Was, verdammt noch mal, bist du?"  
  
Soweit man es erkennen konnte verdrehte P-Ranma die Augen.  
  
P-Ranma: "Ich bin dein Ende. Dafür das du mich gestört hast werde ich dir alle Knochen brechen!"  
  
Ranma: "Das werden wir ja sehen."  
  
P-Ranma ging langsam auf Ranma zu. Sofort ging dieser in Angriffsposition über und wollte P-Ranma   
zuvorkommen. Doch der wich dem hohen Schlag aus, dem Beinfeger ebenfalls, und der Ellenbogen in   
Magenhöhe verfehlte ebenfalls sein Ziel.  
  
P-Ranma: "Tse, tse, tse. Aber nicht doch, so geht das."  
  
P-Ranma setzte zu einem einfachen 6-hit-Kombo an, doch auch Ranma konnte den Angriffen ausweichen.  
  
Ranma: "War wohl nichts."  
  
Wieder war Ranma am Zug, ein hoher Schlagkombo kam zum Einsatz. Den ersten drei Schlägen wurde   
geschickt ausgewichen, der letzte wurde aber von P-Ranma abgefangen und mit einem Schulterwurf belohnt.   
Ranma hatte das Gefühl an jedem Körperteil, dass P-Ranma berührte, würde er einen kleinen Stromschlag   
bekommen.  
  
Ranma: "Was...was war das?"  
  
P-Ranma: "Hatte ich erwähnt, dass Berührungen mit mir schmerzhaft sind?"  
  
Ranma: "Na toll!"  
  
P-Ranma: "Können wir jetzt ernst machen?"  
  
P-Ranma setzte zu einem 10-String an. Diesmal viel schneller, Ranma hatte keine Chance rechtzeitig   
auszuweichen, er musste blocken, was im jedesmal einen Stromschlag einbrachte. Sein rechte Hand begann   
bereits taub zu werden.  
  
Ranma: ^Jetzt verstehe ich, wie er ihn besiegt hat. Ich muss was tun.^  
  
P-Ranma zeigte gerade eine Lücke in seiner Abwehr, für Ranma natürlich die Gelegenheit anzugreifen. Das   
Phantom bekam tatsächlich ein paar Treffer ab, erholte sich aber schnell und schaffte es ein zweites mal Ranmas   
rechten Arm zu greifen, diesmal aber ohne Schulterwurf. Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Ranma und rammte   
ihm fünf mal hintereinander den Ellenbogen in die Magengrube. Zu dem Aufprall, kam noch der Stromschlag,   
oder was auch immer es war. Abschließend wurde Ranma mit einem Rückhandschlag auf sein Gesicht auf die   
andere Seite des Zimmers befördert. Mittlerweile war seine rechte Hand vollkommen taub.  
Das Phantom legte ein fettes Grinsen auf, soweit jedenfalls erkennbar.  
  
P-Ranma: "Typisch! Große Klappe, nichts dahinter."  
  
Ranma schaffte es nach einiger Anstrengung wieder auf die Beine.  
  
P-Ranma: "Ah, du hältst ja doch was aus. Und wie ich sehe, hast du dir nichts gebrochen. Ich gratuliere."  
  
Ranma: "Ich mach dich fertig!"  
  
Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung stürmte Ranma auf das Phantom zu und wollte es rammen, aber statt dessen...fiel   
er einfach durch es durch und ein wirklich starke Welle Energie durchzog seinen Körper.  
  
P-Ranma: "Hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich körperlos bin?"  
  
Ranma starrte in dem Moment etwas entgeistert zur Zimmertür.  
  
P-Ranma: "Mach dir keine Hoffnung. Es kommt niemand, schließlich habe ich selbst dafür gesorgt, dass dieses   
Zimmer jetzt schalldicht ist."  
  
Ranma bekam einen Tritt in die Seite.  
  
P-Ranma: "Tja, Kleiner. Schade um dich. Du bist recht gut."  
  
Mit viel Kraft wurde Ranma durch das Fenster aus dem Gebäude gekickt und fiel drei Stockwerke tief auf den   
Boden. Das Phantom selber verwandelte sich in eine Wolke, schwebte zu Ranma und verwandelte sich zurück   
zu P-Ranma. Ein weiteres mal schaffte es Ranma sich zu erheben.  
  
P-Ranma: "Was?! Du kannst noch stehen?!"  
  
Ranma: "So leicht...bin ich...nicht zu schlagen."  
  
Das Phantom plusterte sich direkt vor Ranma auf.  
  
P-Ranma: "Wir werden sehen..."  
  
Ranma: "Das hättest du nicht tun sollen."  
  
P-Ranma: "Was..."  
  
Ranma: "MOKO TAKABISHA!"  
  
Bevor das Phantom überhaupt reagieren konnte wurde es von dem Ki-Blast erfasst. Allerdings war die   
Wirkungsweise ganz anders als normalerweise. Anstatt ihn durch die Luft zu schleudern füllte das Ki den Körper   
des Phantoms.  
  
P-Ranma: "Wie-wie hast du..."  
  
Der Körper des Phantoms fing an zu zucken und er taumelte zurück.  
  
P-Ranma: "DaS-kAnn-NichT-SeIn..."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus als würde sich der Arm des Phantoms auflösen. Auch Ranma bemerkte das.  
  
Ranma: ^Was geht hier vor?^  
  
P-Ranma: "IcH-iCh...!"  
  
Sein Körper verlor die menschlichen Konturen wieder und fing an sich zu verformen, als würde es schmelzen.  
  
Phantom: "...KannNIchTmEhr...HaL...Tennnn...TREnnEn..."  
  
Ranma: ^Trennen...?^  
  
Jetzt wurde es klar sichtbar, dass ein Auflösungsprozess im Gange war, Teile der dunklen Masse verflüchtigten   
sich und das Phantom schrumpfte.  
  
Phantom: "NEIN...NEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...."  
  
Die letzten Töne vor seiner Vernichtung waren so hoch, dass Ranma das Gefühl hatte, sein Trommelfell würde   
platzen. Doch bevor das Phantom endgültig verloren war, bäumte es sich noch einmal auf, in Form einer   
Druckwelle, die sämtlich Glasscheiben in hundert Metern Umkreis zersplitterte und Ranma von den Füßen fegte.  
Die Erschöpfung und der Sturz auf den Kopf ließen Ranma bewusstlos liegenbleiben.  
  
***  
  
Akane wurde an diesem Morgen von der Sonne geweckt und irgendwie ging es ihr nicht so besonders, dass   
Ranma nicht anwesend war störte sie deshalb recht wenig. Er würde sicherlich in seinem Zimmer sein. Nach ein   
paar Minuten war die Übelkeit wieder verschwunden und für Akane die Sache damit erledigt. Sie wollte erst mal   
was trinken bevor sie sich ins Bad begeben würde.  
Kasumi war bereits in der Küche und bereitete schon das Frühstück vor.   
  
Kasumi: "Guten Morgen, Akane."  
  
Akane: "Morgen, Kasumi! Schon wieder da?"  
  
Kasumi: "Ja. Dr. Tofu musste leider noch ins Krankenhaus."  
  
Akane: "Du nennst ihn immer noch Dr. Tofu?"  
  
Kasumi: "Wie sollte ich ihn denn nennen?"  
  
Akane: "Lass doch wenigstens das Dr. weg."  
  
Kasumi: "Meinst du?"  
  
Akane: "Ja, meine ich."  
  
Akane schenkte sich erst mal ein großes Glas mit O-Saft ein und leerte es in einem Zug. Und auch Nabiki fand   
sich zu ihrem allmorgendlichen Hochgeschwindigkeits-Aufwach-Kaffee ein (wenn man bedenkt, dass Kaffee   
eigentlich müde macht, schon recht erstaunlich) und verschwand gleich danach wieder, wie üblich.   
  
Kasumi: "Akane, du bist so blas um die Nase. Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
Akane: "Ach Nichts, nur ein bisschen Unwohlsein heut' früh."  
  
Kasumi: "Vielleicht solltest du lieber zum Arzt."  
  
Akane: "Es ist Nichts, schon Ok."  
  
Kasumi: "Ich meine es nur gut mit dir."  
  
Um dem weiteren Bemuttern durch Kasumi zu entgehen, ging Akane vorsorglicherweise ins Bad.  
  
***  
  
Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel in Ranmas Kopf, noch konnte er die Augen nicht aufmachen, oder sich   
bewegen, aber die Umgebung konnte er teilweise schon wahrnehmen. Er musste in einem Bett oder ähnlichem   
liegen und der Raum roch streng nach Sterilität, also war er wohl noch im Krankenhaus. Wie ein   
Blitzlichtgewitter, brachen die Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht über ihn herein. Seine Sinne verschärften sich   
etwas und er konnte jetzt zwei Personen in seiner Nähe ausmachen, und eine der beiden kam ihm irgendwie   
bekannt vor.  
  
Arzt: "Ich muss schon sagen, Dr. Tofu, einen außergewöhnlichen Patienten haben sie da."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Wie meinen sie das, Dr. Tajima?"  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Nun, als wir ihn gefunden haben, war er ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Und jetzt, nun wie soll ich   
sagen, ist er in erstaunlich guter Verfassung."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Tja, so ist Ranma nun mal. Bei ihm heilt alles mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit. Ich könnte ihnen da   
Geschichten erzählen, aber lassen wir das. Warum haben sie mich dann gerufen, wenn es so gut um ihn steht."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Als ich nach ihnen schicken ließ, stand es um ihn eben überhaupt nicht gut. Solche Symptome habe   
ich noch nie gesehen. Ich lese manchmal Sachen über alte japanische und chinesische Medizin und irgendwie   
hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wir es mit einem Fall zu tun hatten, bei dem uns die moderne Schulmedizin recht   
wenig helfen könnte. Und sie haben so einen gewissen Ruf in der Ärztekammer, um es mal vorsichtig   
auszudrücken."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Ja, die Geschichten kenne ich. Aber ob ich ihnen helfen kann, weiß ich wirklich nicht."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Er zeigte gewisse Anzeichen eines Stromschlages, aber wir konnten weder Eintritts- noch   
Austrittspunkt ausfindig machen."  
  
Ein Weile schwieg der Dr. Tofu, aber das geschulte Auge konnte erkennen, dass er nicht darüber nachdachte was   
der Dr. Tajima ihm eben sagte, sondern mehr ob er dafür der richtige sei.  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Also, ich weiß nicht ob ich ihnen, da weiterhelfen kann mit meinem Wissen."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Probieren geht über studieren."  
  
Dr. Tofus Blick verriet, dass das ein sehr schlechter Ärztewitz war.  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Was wissen sie über Ki?"  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Ki? Wollen sie mich veräppeln? Wir sind hier in einem Krankenhaus, einem modernen   
Krankenhaus, also verschonen sie mich mit solchen Ammenmärchen!"  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Dann kann ich ihnen nicht helfen, tut mir leid."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Nun ja, machen sie was sie wollen. Ich muss mich auf die Pressekonferenz vorbereiten. Verdammte   
Medien. Selbst Nervenimpulse bewegen sich langsamer als diese Blutsauger. Es ist gerade mal dreiviertel Acht   
(Viertel vor Acht, für die, die das erstgenannte nicht einordnen können) und schon tauchen die hier auf,   
fürchterlich, einfach fürchterlich."  
  
Mir lautem Gezetere verließ Dr. Tajima das Zimmer, nicht ohne die Zimmertür etwas unsanft ins Schloss fallen   
zu lassen.  
  
Dr. Tofu überlegte sich was er denn machen könnte, zu seinem Glück erübrigte sich das aber, denn Ranma   
erwachte und sah aus als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen.  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Morgen, Ranma. Na, wieder fit?"  
  
Ranma: "Wa-wassisspassirrtt?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Ähm, wie bitte? Ich konnte dir jetzt nicht ganz folgen."  
  
Noch einmal konzentrierte sich Ranma und versuchte es noch einmal.  
  
Ranma: "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Das würde ich eigentlich ganz gerne von dir hören. Gestern Nacht wurde der Patient im Zimmer 314   
angegriffen, das Zimmer demoliert, sämtliches Glas im Umkreis von hundert Metern ist zertrümmert und dich   
hat man bewusstlos im Park gefunden."  
  
Ranma: "Ach ja...Ich erinnere mich. Also es war so..."  
  
Ranma überlegte sich wo er anfangen sollte. Um dem Doktor alles zu erläutern musste er wohl beim Urschleim   
anfangen.  
  
Ranma: "Können sie sich noch an Sidney Cid erinnern?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: "An Herrn Cid, aber selbstverständlich."  
  
Ranma: "Dann wissen sie noch was in der Nacht geschah, als er verschwand."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Nur vom hören sagen. Ihr zwei habt gegen irgend jemanden gekämpft, richtig?"  
  
Ranma: "Richtig. Um die Sache abzukürzen, der Kerl in 314 ist einer von den Vieren. Er hätte Akane gestern   
fast umgerannt, als ich ihn aber verfolgt habe, konnte ich ihn nicht mehr finden. Und dann habe ich die   
Nachrichten gesehen und bin hierher um mich etwas schlauer zu machen."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Ja, und dann."  
  
Ranma: "Nun, kurz bevor ich gehen wollte tauchte plötzlich Es auf."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Es?"  
  
Ranma: "Ja, dieses Ding. Meine Sinne sagten mir das es ein Mensch sei, aber das war nicht menschlich. Es war   
schwarz, aber auch ein bisschen durchsichtig. Und dann war da noch dieser lila Nebel um es herum. Und es   
konnte seine Form verändern, es hat so ausgesehen wie ich. Wir haben gekämpft und jedesmal wenn ich es   
berührt habe, habe ich eine gewischt gekriegt. Dann hat es mich durch das Fenster in den Park geschleudert, ich   
habe mein ‚Moko Takabisha' eingesetzt und das Ding hat sich aufgelöst. Dann war da noch diese Druckwelle   
und ich bin ohnmächtig geworden."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "........"  
  
Ranma: "Glauben sie mir etwa nicht?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Nun, eigentlich habe ich kein Wort von deinem Genuschel verstanden."  
  
Hätte Ranma nicht bereits gelegen, wäre er unter diesem Schock zusammen gebrochen. Notgedrungen erzählte   
er alles noch mal.  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Hm...Also, wenn mir das jemand anders erzählt hätte...Aber bei dir ist ja alles möglich."  
  
Ranma empfand diese Bemerkung nicht unbedingt als rühmlich für seine Person, aber wenigstens glaubte ihm   
Dr. Tofu.  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Es machte auf deine Sinne den Eindruck es wäre ein Mensch..."  
  
Ranma: "Ganz genau, aber es war keiner."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Es war schwarz, aber leicht transparent, umgeben von lila Nebel...hm...Sag mal Ranma, wie sah dieses   
lila eigentlich genau aus."  
  
Ranma: "Wie soll es denn ausgesehen haben...dunkel...ungefähr wie Schwarzlicht."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Wie Schwarzlicht also...leuchtendes schwarz...hm...irgendwie..."  
  
Ranma: "Was ist? Wissen sie irgend etwas?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Ich weiß nicht...ich glaube, ich hab das schon mal irgendwo gehört oder gelesen."  
  
Ranma: "Wirklich?"  
  
***  
  
Im Hause Tendo war bereits das Frühstück beendet, dass Ranma dabei nicht anwesend war störte nicht, nun ja,   
Akane war besorgt...und Kasumi ein bisschen verwundert und...Nabiki wurde von der Ruhe doch ein wenig   
überfordert....und Soun wunderte sich, wo denn sein Schwiegersohn abgeblieben sei, also eigentlich ließ Ranmas   
Abwesenheit nur Genma ziemlich kalt, jedenfalls ließ er sich davon nicht von seinem Frühstück abhalten   
(Fresssack).   
  
Kasumi: "Also, ich finde das schon bedenklich."  
  
Nabiki: "Es ist so ungewohnt ruhig."  
  
Genma: "In letzter Zeit war es doch häufig ruhig."  
  
Nabiki: "Aber nicht so."  
  
Soun: "[(muss ich wirklich schreiben, dass Soun in Tränen ausbricht?)] Das ist nicht normal für ihn. Akane wird   
ja ganz krank vor Sorge."  
  
Er umarmte seine jüngste Tochter auf sehr innige Weise.  
  
Soun: "Aber keine Sorge, Liebes. Wir finden ihn schon wieder."  
  
Kasumi: "Also, ich glaube nicht, dass Ranma etwas zugestoßen ist."  
  
Akane: "[den Umarmungen ihres Vaters umgehend] Finde ich auch, Ranma kann auf sich aufpassen. Was soll   
denn schon großartig passieren?"  
  
Und Soun heulte munter weiter und versuchte Akane zu trösten, da sie das aber gar nicht wollte, wich sie   
beständig seinen Umarmungsversuchen aus, Kasumi räumte unterdessen den Tisch ab, Genma verputzte die   
letzten Reste des Frühstücks und Nabiki schaltete als Gegenmaßnahme zu diesen Ereignissen den Fernseher ein,   
was auch den entsprechenden Erfolg brachte.  
  
Soun: "Wer hat den denn angemacht?" (Dejà vu)  
  
Nabiki: "Pst!"  
  
Dr.Tajima: "...genauere Angaben können wir bis jetzt noch nicht machen."  
  
Reporter: "Wie steht es jetzt eigentlich um den Patienten in 314?"  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Sein Zustand ist unverändert. Im Gegensatz zu Zimmer 314 hat er nichts abbekommen."  
  
Reporter: "Und der Mann den man bewusstlos im Park gefunden hat?"  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Also, soweit wir es beurteilen können erholt er sich recht schnell. Er hat heute Morgen bereits sein   
Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Aber eins sage ich ihnen gleich: Keiner von ihnen Betritt sein Zimmer, solange ich   
ihnen nicht die Erlaubnis gebe."  
  
Reporter: "Was halten sie von der Aussage des Wachmannes, dass er angeblich nichts gehört hat. Und was ist   
mit den zerstörten Fensterscheiben in der Umgebung?"  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Was das erste angeht, kann ich ihnen sagen wir arbeiten daran. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass Herr   
Kogami seine Pflichten vernachlässigt hat, wird er mit Disziplinarmaßnahmen bis Entlassung rechnen müssen.   
Und was die Fensterscheiben angeht, so sollen sich die Leute an ihre Versicherungen wenden, das werden wir   
auch tun."  
  
Reporterin: "Eine kleine Frage, Dr. Tajima. Wie steht es um das Gerücht, dass es sich bei der im Park   
gefundenen Person um einen gewissen Ranma Saotome handelt."  
  
Arzt: "Wo sie alles ihre Ohren haben... Ja, das stimmt."  
  
Nabiki: "Ranma? Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"  
  
Soun: "Das ist prächtig. Siehst du Akane, schon haben wir ihn gefunden."  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Soun: "Akane? Wo ist sie?"  
  
***  
  
Schnellen Schrittes rannte Akane in Richtung Krankenhaus, ihre Gedanken nur um ein Thema kreisend.  
  
Akane: ^Ranma...^ 


	3. Das Ende?

Disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Ereignisse, Personen etc. sind   
Eigentum der geistigen Entwickler und Verlage. Ich verfolge damit keinerlei   
gewerblichen Zweck.  
  
Legende:   
"..." jmd. Spricht  
^...^ jmd. Denkt  
{...} Panda-Schilder  
[...] Regieanweisung  
(...) Kommentar des Autors, sollte jemanden etwas auffallen, das wie Sinn   
aussieht, lasst es mich wissen  
  
  
Zeit der Veränderung - Das Ende?  
  
Erschöpft traf Akane im Krankenhaus ein und ging sofort zur Schwester am Empfang  
  
Akane: "Entschuldigen sie, wo liegt Ranma Saotome?"  
  
Schwester: "Tut mir Leid, ich habe strengste Anweisung niemanden zu ihm zu lassen."  
  
Akane: "Aber...ich bin seine Verlobte."  
  
Schwester: "Tut mir Leid. Ich kann nur direkte Verwandte zu ihm durchlassen."  
  
Akane: "Und was heißt das?"  
  
Schwester: "Eltern oder Kinder, wenn sie verheiratet wären, könnte ich vielleicht auch ein Auge zudrücken, aber   
so... Tut mir Leid."  
  
Akane: "Aber das ist Schwachsinn."  
  
Schwester: "Ich weiß. Aber so sind die Regeln."  
  
Akane: "Ich bitte sie."  
  
Sie legte einen Blick auf dem niemand widerstehen könnte, ihrer Meinung jedenfalls. Zum Glück für Akane   
konnte die Schwester tatsächlich nicht widerstehen.  
  
Schwester: "Also gut... Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann."  
  
Etwas besorgt griff die Schwester zum Telefonhörer wählte eine kurze Nummer und fing nach kurzer Zeit an zu   
reden.  
  
Schwester: "Dr. Tajima? Hier am Empfang ist eine junge Dame die gerne Herrn Ranma Saotome besuchen   
möchte."  
  
Schwester: "Ich weiß. Aber sie behauptet, dass sie seine Verlobte sei."  
  
Schwester: "Ja, ich kenne die Anordnungen. Aber wenn sie verlobt sind, kann man doch ein Auge zudrücken."  
  
Schwester: "Nein, ich weiß nicht ob das stimmt."  
  
Schwester: "Ist gut, Dr. Tajima."  
  
Etwas enttäuscht legte sie den Hörer wieder auf und blickte Akane mitleidig an.  
  
Schwester: "Tja, es tut mir Leid. Sie müssten uns schon Beweise für ihre Verlobung vorbringen."  
  
Akane: "Diese verdammten Ärzte!"  
  
Schwester: "Dr. Tajima ist kein Unmensch, glauben sie mir, aber sie müssen uns verstehen. Seit gestern ist die   
Hölle los. Hier in Nerima ist so was nicht unbedingt alltäglich. Deswegen geben sich sämtliche Pressen   
gegenseitig die Klinke in die Hand."  
  
Enttäuscht und auch etwas entmutigt ließ Akane ihren Kopf hängen.  
  
Akane: "Darf ich wenigsten hier warten?"  
  
Schwester: "Aber natürlich, dort hinten ist das Wartezimmer."  
  
Geknickt ging Akane zum Wartezimmer, natürlich nicht um dort zu warten sondern sich schnellstmöglich einen   
Weg einfallen zu lassen um zu Ranma zu gelangen.  
  
***  
  
Unterdessen waren in Ranmas Zimmer haufenweise Ärzte anwesend, jeder wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen was   
für ein Selbsheilungspotential Ranma besaß. Während sich so die Ärzte gegenseitig ihre Meinung über diesen   
Fall kundtaten, fragte sich Ranma womit er das denn nur verdient hatte und Dr. Tofu stand etwas bedeppert   
daneben und beobachtete das Geschehen. Für ihn stellte sich die Frage was denn so besonders an Ranma sein   
sollte, für ihn war das ja ganz normal, dass sich Ranma in solch kurzer Zeit von Verletzungen erholt hatte.  
Nach einiger Zeit wurde das Geschnatter von einer lauten Stimme unterbrochen.  
  
Dr.Tajima: "WAS IST DENN HIER LOS!?"  
  
Ärztin: "Wir untersuchen nur die besonderen Umstände dieses Patienten hier."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Ohne meine Erlaubnis wird hier gar nicht untersucht und jetzt RAUS! Oder sie kriegen einen   
Einlauf von mir!"  
  
Die Drohung zeigte tatsächlich Wirkung, sämtliche Anwesenden Personen außer Dr. Tofu verließen fluchtartig   
das Zimmer.  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Na bitte, es funktioniert noch immer."  
  
Ranma: "Danke, Doc."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Für sie immer noch Doktor, wenn ich bitten darf."  
  
Ranma: "Ist gut, Doc."  
  
Die Zornesröte stieg Dr. Tajima ins Gesicht (Habe ich den Witz mit der Tomate schon erwähnt? Hab' ich! Gut,   
dann halt nicht...)  
  
Dr.Tajima: "DOKTOR!"  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Ranma, lass gut sein!"  
  
Ranma: "Na gut."  
  
Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Dr. Tajima wieder beruhigt und erinnerte sich auch wieder warum er eigentlich hier   
war.  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Ich wollte nur fragen wie es ihnen geht."  
  
Ranma: "Mir geht's prächtig."  
  
Mit einem schwungvollem Satz stand Ranma vor dem Bett. Dr. Tajimas Kinnlade reicht fast bis auf den Boden   
und seine Augen hatten etwa die Größe einer Okonomiyaki.  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Un-un-unglaublich..."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "So ist Ranma nun mal, lässt sich von nichts unterkriegen."  
  
Ranma: "Wenn weiter nichts ist, kann ich ja gehen."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Ja....äh, halt...Nein, sie können nicht gehen."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Und wieso nicht? Er ist doch wieder fit, ich sehe keinen Grund ihn weiter hier zu behalten. Und wenn   
was ist kann er ja zu mir kommen."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Darum geht es auch nicht, aber was glauben sie was passiert, wenn ich sie einfach so gehen lasse.   
Die Presse reißt mir den Kopf ab."  
  
Ranma: "Ja, na und. Ist das mein Problem?"  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Na hören sie mal. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal was sie die letzte Nacht eigentlich angestellt haben,   
und da verlangen sie, dass ich für sie den Kopf hinhalte?!"  
  
Ranma: "Ich habe dem Kerl da oben das Leben gerettet, da könnten sie mir eigentlich etwas Dankbarkeit   
entgegenbringen."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Woher soll ich wissen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen, außerdem zeige ich schon genug   
entgegenkommen dadurch, dass ich sie nicht wegen Einbruchs anzeige."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Aber beruhigen sie sich doch, Dr. Tajima. Ranma lügt nicht, dass weiß ich hundertprozentig. Und dass   
ich nicht lüge das wissen sie auch."  
  
Ein Weile lang grübelte der Doktor, nach langem Ringen mit sich selbst, entschied er sich aber Dr. Tofu zu   
vertrauen.  
  
Dr. Tajima: "Na gut, ich will mal nicht so sein. Aber das nächste mal...Wir verstehen uns."  
  
Ranma: "Danke."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Ich danke ihnen."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Jetzt macht, dass ihr raus kommt, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."  
  
Schneller Schrittes bewegten sich Ranma und Dr.Tofu aus dem Zimmer, doch Dr. Tajima hielt sie noch einmal   
kurz zurück.  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Herr Saotome. Unten ist jemand der behauptet ihre Verlobte zu sein."  
  
Ranma: "Akane ist hier? Alles klar, danke...Doc."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "DOKTOR!"  
  
***  
  
Unten wartete Akane immer noch auf einen günstigen Moment, um den Empfang zu umgehen. Aber das wurde   
ihr abgenommen, als Ranma und Dr. Tofu um die Ecke bogen. Sie begrüsste Ranma auf etwas stürmische Art.  
  
Akane: "Ein Glück, dir ist nichts passiert."  
  
Ranma: "Ich doch nicht. Du weißt doch, Gewürz vergeht nicht."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Das heißt: Unkraut vergeht nicht."  
  
Akane: "Oh, Dr. Tofu. Hier sind sie. Hab' sie ja gar nicht gesehen."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Akane..."  
  
Akane: "Entschuldige. Hab' dich nicht gesehen."  
  
Ranma: "Das solltest du vielleicht mal Kasumi einbleuen. Das sie dich immer noch mit Doktor anspricht ist doch   
nicht normal."  
  
Dr.Tofu: "Wenn du meinst. Ich will euch zwei dann mal nicht weiter stören. Macht's gut."  
  
Bevor Dr. Tofu ging verabschiedeten sich Ranma und Akane noch von ihm.  
  
Ranma: "Und du hast dir wirklich sorgen um mich gemacht?"  
  
Akane: "Na ja. Ein bisschen."  
  
Ranma: "Ein bisschen?"  
  
Akane: "Na gut, ich hab' mir Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Freundlich lächelte Ranma Akane an und schließlich verloren sich beide in einem langen Kuss, wobei sie gar   
nicht merkten, dass sie mitten im Krankenhausflur standen und von einer ganzen Meute an Menschen beobachtet   
wurden.  
  
Schwester: "Und sie wollten einen Beweis, dass sie verlobt sind? Bitte, hier haben sie ihn."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Ja ja, ich seh's. So wie ich sie kenne, werden sie mir das wahrscheinlich bis zu meiner   
Pensionierung vorhalten."  
  
Schwester: "Machen sie sich darum mal keine Sorgen."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Wieso nicht?"  
  
Schwester: "Na ja, bis zu ihrer Pensionierung dauert es ja nicht mehr lange."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Sie sind ganz schön frech."  
  
Schwester: "Immer zu einem Scherz bereit."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "......."   
  
***  
  
Zuhause bekam Ranma erst mal eine Standpauke von seinem Vater, was ihm denn einfiele einfach so zu   
verschwinden. Länger als fünf Minuten schaffte es Genma nicht zu reden bevor er von seinem Sohn in den Teich   
befördert wurde. Doch davon ließ er sich nicht stören, er nutzte einfach seine Schilder, allerdings auch nicht sehr   
lange, weshalb ein bewusstloser Panda am Mittagstisch lag.  
  
Nabiki: "Und ich hatte mich aufgeregt, dass es hier zu ruhig wäre!"  
  
Ranma: "C'est la vie."  
  
Von allen Seiten wurde Ranma entgeistert angestarrt.  
  
Soun: "Mein Schwiegersohn mausert sich langsam, jetzt schafft er schon russische Sprichwörter."  
  
Akane: "Ähm, Paps, das war Französisch."  
  
Ranma: "Wirklich? Ich dachte das wäre Spanisch."  
  
Ächzend brach Akane zusammen.  
  
***  
  
Wieder wurde Ranma von Akane dazu gebracht zu lernen, genauso unfreiwillig wie beim ersten mal.  
  
Ranma: "Muss das denn wirklich sein, es ist Samstag."  
  
Akane: "Und ob das sein muss. Du hast letztes Jahr schon genug geschwänzt."  
  
Ranma: "Aber das Schuljahr hat doch erst angefangen, wir haben noch ewig Zeit."  
  
Akane: "Je früher wir anfangen, desto besser. Und jetzt: Alle wichtigen Daten des ersten Weltkriegs bitte.  
  
Ranma: "[stöhnt] Na gut! 28.6.1914: Attentat auf österreichischen Thronfolger durch serbische Terroristen in   
Sarajewo."  
  
Akane: "Extremisten."  
  
Ranma: "Von mir aus auch die, Spannungen zwischen Österreich/Ungarn und Serbien, Deutschland versichert   
Ö/U Bündnisstreue, Russland unterstützt Serbien. Es folgt die Junikrise."  
  
Akane: "Julikrise."  
  
Ranma: "Das ist doch egal."  
  
Akane: "Nein, das ist nicht egal. Weiter!"  
  
Ranma: "Schon gut. Also, 1.8.14: Deutschland erklärt Russland den Krieg, Zwei Tage später erklärt Deutschland   
Frankreich den Krieg. Wie kann man nur so dumm sein?"  
  
Akane: "Das weiß ich nicht, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Weiter!"  
  
Ranma: "Öh...ich weiß nur, dass er 1918 zu Ende war."  
  
Akane: "Du machst mich fertig! Wenigstens wann genau, sollte schon drin sein."  
  
Ranma: "Öh....11.11.18?  
  
Akane: "Es geht doch. Machen wir also weiter."  
  
Stöhnend ließ Ranma den Kopf auf den Schreibtisch sinken.  
  
***  
  
Etwa eine Woche später gönnte sich die ganze Familie einen Nachmittag am Strand. Es fing eigentlich ganz   
friedlich an, bis dann Ranma und sein Vater ein kleine ‚Auseinandersetzung' hatten und sich gegeneinander   
kämpfend über den ganzen Strand scheuchten. Genervt kickte Akane die beiden außer Reichweite.  
  
Nabiki: "Geht man denn so mit seinem Verlobtem um?"  
  
Akane: "Also wirklich, manchmal ist er einfach nur noch ein Idiot." ^Ein niedlicher Idiot.^  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde waren Genma und sein Sohn immer noch nicht wieder zu sehen, weshalb Akane von   
ihrem Vater auf den Weg geschickt wurde die beiden zu suchen. Entnervt ging sie den Strand entlang, und blieb   
schließlich auf einem etwas erhöht gelegenem Felsen zum stehen und blickte aufs Meer hinaus.  
  
Akane: ^Warum muss er sich auch so idiotisch aufführen? Dabei ist er doch sonst ganz anders...^  
  
Aus ihren Gedanken wurde sie von einem dumpfen Geräusche geschreckt, das so klang als wäre etwas gegen   
den Felsen gestoßen. Erst dachte sie sich nichts groß dabei, bis der Felsen anfing Risse zu zeigen. Erschrocken   
wollte sie vom Felsen runter, aber es war zu spät. Unter ihren Füßen zerbarst der Felsen und riss sie in die Tiefe.   
Im Fall wurde sie von einigen der Brocken gerammt, aber das war das geringste ihrer Probleme, denn sie war im   
Bergriff ins Wasser zu fallen.  
Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich oben zu halten, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Ihr eigenes Gewicht und eine Brocken der   
genau auf sie fiel drängten ihren Körper in die Tiefe. In Gedanken rief sie nach Ranma in der Hoffnung er würde   
sie hören. Sie spürte wie der Drang nach Luft zu schnappen immer stärker wurde, aber sie widerstand ihm. Nach   
einiger Zeit ließ der Drang wieder nach, statt dessen wurde es schwarz um sie. Kurz bevor es um sie   
vollkommen schwarz wurde, schien es ihr als würde sie die Silhouette eines Menschen über sich sehen. Sie   
schaffte es nicht einmal mehr Hoffnung aufkeimen zu lassen bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
Etwas zögerlich öffnete Akane ihre Augen. Ein Gesicht konnte sie sehen, aber nicht erkennen. Erst die Stimme   
verriet ihr wer es war.  
  
Ranma: "Akane? Alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?"  
  
Akane: "Ranma..."  
  
Der Klang seiner Stimme und die Gewissheit in seiner Nähe zu sein, ließen Akanes Kräfte schlagartig   
wiederkehren. Sofort schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Schultern, sich fest an ihn drückend.  
  
Akane: "Ich...ich dachte...ich."  
  
Sanft strich ihr Ranma durchs Haar.  
  
Ranma: "Schhh. Es ist ja alles gut. Es ist nichts passiert."  
  
Akane: "Ja, dank dir. Ich wusste, du würdest kommen."  
  
Ranma drückte Akane von sich weg und starrte sie etwas entgeistert an.  
  
Ranma: "Äh...Also, eigentlich hab ich dich hier bewusstlos und klitschnass gefunden."  
  
Jetzt starrte Akane Ranma vollkommen ungläubig an.  
  
Akane: "Aber, ich dachte ich hätte jemanden gesehen."  
  
Ranma: "Das mag sein, aber ich war das nicht. Siehst du meine Haare sind ganz trocken."  
  
Intensiv musterte Akane Ranma und tatsächlich, außer an den Stellen an denen sie sich an ihn drückte, war sein   
Körper trocken.  
  
Akane: "Aber wer hat dann...?"  
  
Ranma: "Wer weiß. Aber das ist doch auch nicht wichtig. Haupsache dir ist nichts passiert."  
  
Akane: "Ja...du hast Recht."  
  
Ranma: "Komm schon, lass uns zurückgehen."  
  
Der Blick den Akane jetzt an Ranma richtete war mehr als vielsagend.  
  
Ranma: "Meine Lippen sind versiegelt."  
  
Akane: "Danke..."  
  
Als Belohnung bekam Ranma einen liebevollen und langen Kuss.   
Auf dem Weg zurück hielt er sie fest in seinem Arm als würde er alles Übel von ihr fernhalten wollen.  
  
***  
  
An diesem Abend war Ranma wieder einmal auf den Dächern Nerimas unterwegs und alles andere als glücklich.   
Es war zum aus der Haut fahren.  
  
***Rückblende***  
  
Mit weit geöffnetem Mund stand Ranma im Zimmer 314 des örtlichen Krankenhauses. Außer ihm war sonst   
niemand hier. Er war weg.  
  
Ranma: ^Das darf nicht wahr sein.^  
  
Ein ihm bekannte Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Starre.  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Sie schon wieder. Was machen sie hier?"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Ranma herum.  
  
Ranma: "Ich...äh...also...es ist...was ich sagen wollte..."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Wollten sie wieder das Zimmer demolieren?"  
  
Ranma: "Nein! Ich...ich wollte nur nach dem Patienten sehen."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Aha...soso...nach dem Patienten sehen. Sehr interessant."  
  
Ranma: "Genau so war es."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Tut mir Leid, aber der ist nicht mehr hier."  
  
Ranma: "Nicht mehr hier!?"  
  
Etwas erschrocken wich der Doktor ein Stück zurück, erst jetzt bemerkte Ranma, dass er fast geschrien hatte.  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Äh...ganz...ganz genau."  
  
Ranma: "Und wieso nicht."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Er liegt nicht in unserem Zuständigkeitsbereich. Jedenfalls nicht mehr."  
  
Ranma: "Und wieso nicht mehr?"  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Seine Regierung hat jemanden von ihrer Botschaft geschickt um ihn abzuholen, damit ist für uns der   
Fall erledigt."  
  
Wütend packte Ranma Dr. Tajima am Kragen.  
  
Ranma: "Wer hat ihn geholt?!"  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Beruhigen sie sich erst mal wieder!"  
  
Notgedrungen riss sich Ranma zusammen und ließ vom Doktor ab, der gleich wieder seinen Kittel zurechtrückte.  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Keine Ahnung wie er heißt."  
  
Ranma: "Wie hat er ausgesehen?"  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Was geht sie das überhaupt an?"  
  
Ranma: "Sehr viel. Ich würde nämlich gerne wissen was letzte Woche passiert ist."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Das wollen wir alle. Was glauben sie was ich ihretwegen für Scherereien hatte?"  
  
Ranma: "Ohne mich hätten sie noch viel mehr Probleme."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Das sagen sie."  
  
Ranma: "Ich bitte sie."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "....Na gut...Ich will mal nicht so sein. Er war etwa so alt wie ich, also Mitte fünfzig. Etwas groß   
gewachsen, stämmig, dünner grauer Bart, fülliges aber angegrautes Haar, ziemlich breites Gesicht."  
  
Die Erinnerungen an die Erlebnisse vor ein paar Monaten wurden wieder in Ranma wach. Die Beschreibung   
passte.  
  
Ranma: "Das darf nicht wahr sein! Er ist hier."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Wer?"  
  
Ranma: "Das könnte Probleme bereiten."  
  
Dr.Tajima: "Wovon sprechen sie überhaupt?"  
  
Das einzige was diese Frage traf war Luft, denn Ranma war bereits verschwunden.  
  
***Rückblende Ende***  
  
Ranma: ^Was macht er hier, Sid ist doch schon lange weg. Oder doch nicht? Ach Quatsch, er hat gesagt er   
kommt nie wieder und das tut er bestimmt nicht. Der ist bestimmt nur hier um seinen Schüler abzuholen, wer   
weiß was überhaupt passiert. Am Ende betrifft es uns gar nicht.^  
  
Am Ende eines der Dächer angekommen machte sich Ranma zum Sprung bereit. In dem Moment in dem er   
absprang kam ihm vom Boden eine schwarze Gestalt entgegen. Bevor er überhaupt überrascht sein konnte,   
bekam er bereits irgendwas vor den Schädel, verlor das Bewusstsein und fiel in Richtung Boden. Er schlug aber   
nicht auf, irgendetwas oder irgendjemand fing ihn vorher ab. Doch das bekam er schon nicht mehr mit.  
  
***  
  
Unsanft wurde Ranma von etwas hartem aufgeweckt.  
  
Polizist: "Hey sie, aufwachen!"  
  
Mit einem Ruck saß Ranma aufrecht auf... ja worauf eigentlich? Er blickte sich um. Er war im Park, wenn ihn   
seine Augen nicht trügten. Das worauf er saß war ein Bank und er war mit Zeitungen zugedeckt. Jetzt wurde ihm   
auch klar warum ihn der Polizist so unsanft geweckt hatte.  
  
Polizist: "Pennen sie ihren Rausch gefälligst woanders aus!"  
  
Ranma: "Rausch? Was, wie?"  
  
Polizist: "Oh Mann, sie hat's ja schwer erwischt. Könnt ihr Penner euer Geld nicht für was anderes ausgeben, als   
Schnaps und Bier?"  
  
Ranma: "Ich bin kein Penner!"  
  
Polizist: "Das sagen sie alle. Trotzdem kommen sie jetzt erst mal mit!"  
  
Ranma: "Wohin?"  
  
Polizist: "Na, wohin wohl?"  
  
Ranma wurde mir aufs Revier geschleift, wo er erstmal die Leute davon überzeugen musste, dass er der ist der er   
vorgibt zu sein, schließlich hatte er wie üblich keinerlei Papiere dabei. Ein paar Telefonate später war das   
schließlich geklärt und Ranma konnte in Gedanken schon wieder die Standpauke seines Vaters hören.  
Jetzt kam aber erst mal der schwierigere Teil. Er musste die Polizisten davon überzeugen, dass das was ihm   
gestern passierte wirklich passiert war. Nach einer kleinen Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten war auch das   
gegessen und Ranma wurde mit einer Entschuldigung wieder nach Hause geschickt  
  
***  
  
Da selbst im Hause Tendo niemand um ein Uhr wach ist und er auch keinen Schlüssel für die Tür dabei hatte   
musste er durchs Fenster einsteigen. Zum Glück war das Fenster zum Gästezimmer noch offen. Dort blieb er   
auch für diese Nacht weil er Akane nicht wecken wollte. Bevor er einschlief fragte er sich wer ihn da vom   
Himmel geholt hatte.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Ranma ziemlich zerknüllt auf, weshalb er am Frühstückstisch auch nichts von der   
Standpauke seines Vaters mitbekam. Er reagierte nicht einmal auf ihn, stattdessen kaute er einfach unentwegt auf   
seinen Stäbchen rum, bis sie vollkomen durchgeweicht waren. Was ihm ebenfalls entging war die Tatsache, dass   
Akane noch nicht aufgestanden war, obwohl eigentlich Schule war. Und sonst war Akane immer pünktlich   
wach. Während des ganzen Schultags fiel ihm nicht auf, dass sie nicht da war, obwohl er eigentlich ständig   
danach gefragt wurde. Erst als er auf dem Heimweg wieder halbwegs munter war, fiel ihm doch der Mangel an   
Akanes Anwesenheit auf.  
  
***  
  
Tja, wo war Akane denn nun. Ganz einfach, ihr ging es am Morgen nicht besonders gut, eigentlich sogar sehr   
schlecht. Deshalb beschloss sie zu Hause zu bleiben, jedenfalls bis ihr Vater so lange Sturzbäche geheult hatte,   
dass sie auf sein Bitten hin doch zum Arzt ging. Da Dr. Tofu und Kasumi zur Zeit nicht anwesend waren (Ein   
kleiner Urlaub in den Bergen) musste sie zu einem anderen Arzt gehen.  
Bis in den Nachmittag hinein war sie unterwegs und jetzt befand sie sich wieder auf dem Heimweg. Warum sie   
so entgeistert, fast apathisch durch die Straßen lief soll jetzt noch nicht geklärt werden, aber sie machte sich   
ernste Gedanken.  
  
Akane: "Soll ich es ihnen sagen? Vielleicht sollte ich es noch eine Weil für mich behalten?"  
  
Die ganze Zeit über stellte sie sich diese Fragen, wägte aber nicht das Für und Wider ab.  
Gedankenversunken achtete sie nicht auf die Umgebung als sie durch die Straßen wanderte, ihr fielen nicht die   
Menschen auf die durch die Straße liefen, nicht die Sonne die Warm auf die Erde schien, auch das Auto dessen   
Fahrer gerade nicht auf die Straße achtete nahm sie nicht war als sie über die Straße ging. Ein lautes Quietschen   
war zu hören und noch etwas.  
  
"VORSICHT!" 


	4. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Ereignisse, Personen etc. sind   
Eigentum der geistigen Entwickler und Verlage. Ich verfolge damit keinerlei   
gewerblichen Zweck.  
  
Legende:   
"..." jmd. Spricht  
^...^ jmd. Denkt  
{...} Panda-Schilder  
[...] Regieanweisung  
(...) Kommentar des Autors, sollte jemanden etwas auffallen, das wie Sinn   
aussieht, lasst es mich wissen  
  
*************  
Dieser Teil hat dann wirklich lange gedauert, das geb' ich zu. Tja, Schreibblockaden müssen halt mal sein.   
Dafür gibt's ein Wortspiel als Entschädigung: „To be or not to be? That is a Zwetschgen."  
*************  
  
  
Zeit der Veränderung – Unerwartetes Wiedersehen  
  
  
Nach einer langen Bremsphase kam der Wagen endlich zum stehen. Voller Panik sprang der Fahrer aus der Tür um nach dem Mädchen zu sehen, dass eben plötzlich vor seinem Wagen auftauchte. Als er es schaffte die Situation zu überblicken atmete er tief durch. Dem Mädchen war nichts passiert. Anscheinend hatte sie jemand noch rechtzeitig von der Straße geholt.  
  
Akane konnte spüren, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf dem Boden befand. Sie bemerkte den Luftstrom und wie sie sich für einen kurzen Augenblick schwerelos fühlte. Und sie merkte, dass sie sich an jemanden festhielt, ganz unbewusst schien sie das getan zu haben. Ein wenig mulmig war ihr schon nach dem erlebten, weshalb sie sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte die Augen zu öffnen. Dann kam die Landung und Akane löste ihren Griff, aber öffnete noch nicht ihre Augen.  
  
Mann: „Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?"  
  
Irgendwie kam Akane die Stimme bekannt vor, aber sie wusste nicht woher. Aber dadurch fand sie endlich den Mut die Augen zu öffnen. Zuerst sah sie ein weißes Hemd, dann neigte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten und blickte genau in die Sonne. Das Gesicht ihres Retters blieb ihr daher noch verborgen. Der ihr fremde Mann setzte sie vorsichtig ab. Erst jetzt fühlte Akane wie ihr der Schreck in die Glieder gefahren war. Ihre Knie waren so weich, dass sie kaum stehen konnte. Zu ihrem Glück wurde sie weiterhin festgehalten. Nach einer kleinen Weile spürte sie, dass sie wieder genug Kraft hatte um alleine zu stehen. Nun konnte sie erneut versuchen in sein Gesicht zu blicken, welches so weit über ihrem lag. Diesmal spielte die Sonne mit und Akane sah das Gesicht. Das längliche Gesicht mit den hellgrünen Augen, den kurzen grauen Haaren, den schmalen lächelnden Lippen. Und Akane lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken als sie dieses Gesicht erkannte.  
  
Akane: „S-s-sidney?"  
  
Das Lächeln verschwand aus dem Gesicht des anderen und eine seine Stelle wurde ein ernstes, fast vorwurfsvolles Gesicht gesetzt.  
  
Mann: „Sie leben ganz schön gefährlich, junge Dame. Das ist bereits das zweite Mal, dass ich sie retten muss. Sie sollten vorsichtiger sein, das nächste Mal bin ich vielleicht nicht anwesend."  
  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Akane überhaupt die Worte verstand und entsprechend fiel auch ihre Antwort aus.  
  
Akane: „Du...warst...das?"  
  
Von dem plötzlichen Du schien ihr gegenüber ziemlich überrascht.  
  
Mann: „Fühlen sie sich nicht gut?"  
  
Akane: „Was...was machst du hier?"  
  
Mann: „Sie scheint es ja schwer erwischt zu haben, wenn sie glauben mich zu kennen. Wie haben sie mich eben genannt? Sydney? Ihr Freund?"  
  
Akane: „Was? Nei-nein! Ich...ich meine..."  
  
Mann: „Ich bring' sie wohl doch besser zum Arzt."  
  
Akane: „Nein. Ich bin vollkommen in Ordnung. Mit dir scheint was nicht zu stimmen."  
  
Mann: „Mit mir? Na hören sie mal. Wie kennen uns nicht mal fünf Minuten und sie behaupten mich zu kennen, also bitte. Nun gut, wenn sie darauf bestehen, werde ich sie nicht zu einem Arzt bringen. Aber nach Hause werde ich sie bringen. Das ist sicherer für sie und für alle anderen."  
  
Dass Akane zustimmend nickte bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich ihr Retter jetzt mit dem Fahrer unterhielt konnte man nicht übersehen, denn der Mann von dem sie glaubte, dass er Sidney sei, schien ziemlich aufgebracht.  
  
Mann: „Haben sie keine Augen im Kopf?! Schauen sie gefälligst auf die Straße! Jemand wie sie sollte zu Fuß gehen, damit ersparen sie allen anderen viel Ärger!"  
  
Der Fahrer selber reagierte nicht so wie man es erwarten würde, er versuchte nicht sich zu rechtfertigen oder die Schuld auf Akane abzuwälzen. Nein, er murmelte nur ein kaum verständliches Ja und wollte sich wieder in seinen Wagen setzen.  
  
Mann: „Na na na! Sie wollen in ihrem Zustand doch nicht weiterfahren? Das lassen sie mal schön bleiben! Rufen sie sich ein Taxi oder gehen sie zu Fuß oder so, aber Autofahren werden sie jetzt nicht!"  
  
Fahrer: „Ist...ist gut."  
  
Ohne weiter auf den Fahrer zu achten ging der groß gewachsene Mann zu Akane und ging mit ihr weiter. Alle umstehenden Personen blieben noch etwa eine Minute stehen bevor sie weitergingen, der Fahrer brauchte ein wenig länger um sich wieder zu fassen.  
  
***  
  
Bis zu den Tendos war es noch ein beachtliches Stückchen, außerdem hatte Akane immer noch etwas weiche Knie, wodurch beide nicht sehr schnell vorankamen. Zuerst sprach keiner, Akane deutete immer nur auf den Weg den sie gehen mussten. Innerlich aber sah es bei ihr etwas anders aus. War er es oder war er es nicht? Er musste es sein. Sein Gesicht war genauso! Aber seine Haare, sie waren kurz. Wie konnte das sein? Er konnte sie nicht kürzen. Aber die kurzen Haare waren fast unbedeutend im Gegensatz zu dem anderen was Akane auffiel. Emotionen? Er konnte es nicht sein, niemals! Aber man konnte nie wissen. Sie musste einfach fragen.  
  
Akane: „Ähm...Wie heißt...heißen sie?"  
  
Mann: „Aishano Hirazu. Und sie?"  
  
Akane: „Ich? Äh...Akane Tendo." ^Hirazu? Hikaru? Ist das Zufall? ^  
  
Aishano: „Akane..."  
  
Akane: ^Kann er sich erinnern? ^  
  
Aishano: „Ein schöner Name. Sagen sie Frau Tendo, sind sie immer so geistesabwesend?"  
  
Akane: „Ich...äh...nein. Es sind nur besondere Umstände gewesen."  
  
Der Mann der sich Aishano nannte musterte Akane sehr intensiv.  
  
Aishano: „Ich verstehe."  
  
Beide blieben vor einem Tor stehen.  
  
Akane: „So, hier wohne ich."  
  
Aishano: „‚Tendo Kampfsportschule für Schlägereien aller Art', wie interessant. Also dann, machen sie's gut Frau Tendo. Den Rest schaffen sie sicherlich alleine."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie, aber dann wurde sie einfach von ihrer Neugier überwältigt.  
  
Akane: „Wollen sie nicht noch mit rein kommen? Ein Tee als Dankeschön."  
  
Für eine kleine Weile waren hinter Aishanos Augen viele Gedanken zu sehen.  
  
Aishano: „Warum nicht? Wir wollen doch das Angebot einer jungen Dame nicht ausschlagen."  
  
Vielleicht würde er sich erinnern wenn er auch die anderen sehen würde. Dass man die Familie Tendo nie vergisst, das musste auch Akane zugeben. Und vielleicht, wenn er Kasumi sehen würde. Aber halt, Kasumi war ja nicht da. Dann müsste halt der Rest der Familie genügen.   
  
Als beide vor der Tür standen passierte erst einmal nichts.  
  
Aishano: „Möchten sie nicht öffnen?"  
  
Akane schreckte wieder aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
Akane: „Ach ja…warten sie."  
  
Sie suchte alle Taschen ab und zwar gründlich, aber der Schlüssel war einfach nicht zu finden.  
  
Akane: „Ich,…also…wo ist er denn? ...Komm schon…zeig dich!"  
  
Aishano: „Schlüssel verloren?"  
  
Akane: „Sieht so aus. Aber keine Angst, das klappt schon. Müssen wir halt klingeln."  
  
Kaum hatte es Akane gesagt, da betätigte sie auch schon die Klingel und bereits wenige Augenblicke später stand Soun in der Tür.  
  
Akane: „Hallo, Paps."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment starrte Soun seine Tochter an. Dann umarmte er sie fest, natürlich nicht ohne wieder einmal die Niagarafälle zu imitieren.  
  
Soun: „[heulend] Oh mein Kleines! Wo warst du nur? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Akane: „Ist ja gut. Es hat ein wenig länger gedauert. Und um es abzukürzen: ja mir geht es gut" ^Vielleicht besser wenn ich erstmal nichts erzähle. ^  
  
Unser Wasserwerk wurde durch ein Räuspern neben sich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und betrachtete sich nun seinen Gast ganz genau.  
  
Soun: „Wer sind sie denn?"  
  
Aishano: „Aishano Hirazu. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie Herr Tendo sind?"  
  
Soun: „Ja, ich bin Soun Tendo. Was wünschen sie?"  
  
Akane: „Nun ja. Wie soll ich sagen…"  
  
Aishano: „Ihre Tochter ist auf dem Heimweg ohnmächtig geworden. Ich habe ihr einfach nur nach Hause geholfen."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment blickte Akane Aishano fragend an, aber sein Blick deutete, dass es so besser wäre.  
  
Akane: „Äh…ganz genau. Und als Dank wollte ich ihm einen Tee anbieten."  
  
Soun: „Na wenn das so ist. Kommen sie doch herein."  
  
Aishano: „Danke."  
  
Die beiden Neuankömmlinge betraten nun das Haus und entledigten sich ihre Schuhe. Aishano legt dabei eine besonders eindrucksvolle Darbietung ab. Mit einer einfachen Bewegung flogen seine Schuhe von den Füssen und landeten genau parallel nebeneinander. Nur Schade, dass niemand darauf achtete. Danach schaute Soun noch Aishano hinterher.  
  
Soun: ^Den hab' ich doch schon irgendwo gesehen. ^  
  
Die anderen beiden gingen in Richtung Wohnzimmer davon.  
  
Akane: „Kommen sie, ich stelle ihnen meine Familie vor." ^Jetzt muss er sich erinnern. ^  
  
Im Wohnzimmer befanden sich derweil Nabiki und Genma.  
Zuerst deutete Akane auf ihre Schwester.  
  
Akane: „Das ist meine ältere Schwester Nabiki."  
  
Aishano verbeugte sich und grüßte kurz. Natürlich erkannte Nabiki sofort wer da neben Akane stand, ließ sich aber wie üblich nichts anmerken. Entsprechend kurz viel auch ihre Antwort aus.  
  
Nabiki: „Tach."  
  
Drei von sechs waren weg. Kommt der nächste.  
  
Akane: „[deutet auf Genma] Das ist mein Schwiegervater Genma Saotome."  
  
Wieder verbeugte sich Aishano und grüßte.  
  
Genma: „Guten Tag."  
  
Wie man sieht fiel Genmas Antwort ebenfalls kurz aus. Aber nur weil er wirklich nichts merkte. Nun ja, wen wundert's? Es ist halt Genma.  
  
Akane: „Und das hier ist: Aishano Hirazu."  
  
Aishano: „Seien sie gegrüßt."  
  
Akane: „Wo ist eigentlich Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki: „Der ist oben und schläft. Der war heut' Morgen so müde, dass er nicht mal gemerkt hat, dass du nicht da warst."  
  
Wie das halt so üblich ist, kam genau in diesem Augenblick Ranma in das Zimmer und sein erster Blick fiel auf Akane.  
  
Ranma: „Akane, da bist du ja. Ich dacht schon es wäre sonst was passiert."  
  
Verärgert stemmte Akane ihre Hände in die Hüfte.  
  
Akane: „Ach ja?! Und da pennst du einfach seelenruhig?"  
  
Ganz klein wurde Ranma bei Akanes Worten.  
  
Ranma: „Entschuldige."  
  
Um es wieder gut zu machen wollte Ranma seine Geliebte Akane umarmen, nur fiel sein Blick vorher auf den Gast im Zimmer. Vor Schreck erstarrte Ranma zur Salzsäule.  
  
Akane: „Ähm…das ist dann mein Verlobter Ranma Saotome. Ranma, das ist Aishano Hirazu."  
  
Aishano: „Sehr erfreut."  
  
Ranma: „Ah…ja…äh…puh…ich…äh…gleichfalls."  
  
Aishano: „Warst du nicht derjenige der mir gestern vor mein Knie gesprungen ist?"  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis Ranma endlich verstand was Aishano eigentlich von ihm wollte.  
  
Ranma: „Hey, Sid! Du bist mir gestern vor den Kopf gesprungen! So und nicht anders!"  
  
Aishano: „Sid? Kurzform für Sydney. Warum nennst du mich so?"  
  
Nabiki: „Weil du das bist."  
  
Aishano dreht sich nicht einmal richtig zu Nabiki um, als er antwortete.  
  
Aishano: „Ich heiße weder so, noch kenne ich jemanden mit diesem Namen."  
  
Ranma: „Soll das heißen du bist nicht Sidney Hikaru?"  
  
Aishano: „Hikaru?! Woher kennst du diesen Namen?"  
  
Akane: „Das ist dein Name, jedenfalls soweit wir wissen. Woher kennst du ihn?"  
  
Aishano: „Das tut nichts zur Sache."  
  
Nabiki: „Wenn du nicht Sidney bist, wer bist du dann?"  
  
Aishano: „Ich bin Aishano Hirazu, 26, geboren in Niigata, Honshu, Erbe des Hirazu-Ryu und Erfinder des…"  
  
Akane: „Des?"  
  
Aishano: „Nicht so wichtig."  
  
Ranma: „Wir würden es schon gerne wissen."  
  
Aishano: „Kein Grund es euch zu erzählen."  
  
Genma: „Ein gesunde Portion Misstrauen ist nie verkehrt."  
  
Seine Worte waren mal wieder alles andere als passend, was auch Ranma so empfand. Als kleine Belobigung wurde Genma deshalb in den Teich befördert. Als Aishano den auftauchenden Panda sah, war er ziemlich überrascht, jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse. Er hob zumindest die linke Augenbraue.  
  
Aishano: „Ein Panda? Wie geht das?"  
  
Die anderen (außer Genma natürlich) fanden das dann doch sehr merkwürdig, denn eigentlich müsste er von den verfluchten Quellen von Jusenkyo wissen.  
  
Nabiki: „Schon mal von Jusenkyo gehört?"  
  
Aishano: „Jusenkyo? Hm…sagt mir was."  
  
Akane: „Na also."  
  
Aishano: „Ein kleines Dorf im tibetanischen Hochland, oder?"  
  
Wie das halt so ist, fanden das die anderen sehr ermüdend. So ermüdend, dass sich Akane und Ranma hinlegen mussten.  
  
Ranma: „Nei-en! Das ist ein Trainingsplatz in China. Dort gibt es viele kleine Quellen mit Bambusstangen."  
  
Nabiki: „Gab es, wolltest du sagen."  
  
Ranma: „Ja ja, schon gut."  
  
Aishano: „Muss man den kennen?"  
  
Akane: „Hast du wirklich Jusenkyo vergessen?"  
  
Aishano: „Nein."  
  
Ranma und Akane fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sidney wusste doch noch über Jusenkyo Bescheid.  
  
Aishano: „Wie kann ich etwas vergessen, das ich nicht kenne?"  
  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag küssten Ranma und Akane den Boden.  
  
Ranma: „Moment! Ich werde nur schnell was holen."  
  
Sofort ging er in Richtung Küche davon.  
  
Aishano: „Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet?"  
  
Mittlerweile war auch schon Soun endlich eingetroffen.  
  
Soun: „Nanu? Sie sitzen ja noch gar nicht. Und Tee ist auch noch nicht da. Also wirklich, wenn Kasumi mal nicht da ist, dann geht hier alles den Bach runter." (Was für eine Erkenntnis!)   
  
Akane: „Sag mal Paps, erkennst du ihn nicht wieder?"  
  
Erneut betrachtete sich Soun seinen Gast, aber diesmal ganz genau.  
  
Soun: „Hm…Er kommt mir tatsächlich bekannt vor."  
  
Noch eine Weile beobachte Soun den Mann der da in der Ecke stand und einen Blick aufsetzte der andeutete, dass er jetzt gern ganz woanders wäre.  
  
Soun: „Herr Hikaru?"  
  
Aishano vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
Aishano: „Wer seid ihr nur?"  
  
Akane: „Kannst du dich wirklich nicht mehr an uns erinnern? Du warst vor ein paar Monaten bei uns und hast hier gewohnt, während du Urlaub gemacht hast."  
  
Aishano: „Was für Urlaub? Und bis letzten Monat war ich auf Hokkaido."  
  
Bevor Akane etwas darauf erwidern konnte kam auch schon Ranma wieder, eine dampfenden Kessel in der Hand haltend.  
  
Nabiki: „Das ist natürlich eine gute Idee."  
  
Ranma: „Ich habe immer gute Ideen."  
  
Nabiki: „Nun ja…"  
  
Ranma: „Na los, Sid. Komm schon her."  
  
Aishano: „Erstens heiße ich Aishano und zweitens würde ich gerne wissen was das zu bedeuten hat."  
  
Ranma: „Das wirst du schon sehen, Aisha."  
  
Aishano: „Oh bitte! Aisha ist ein Frauenname, also nenn mich Aishano oder wenn es unbedingt sein muss: Aish."  
  
Ranma: „Dann halt Aish. Und jetzt halt still."  
  
Mit erhobenem Kessel ging Ranma auf Aishano zu. Der war aber keineswegs auf den Kopf gefallen und erkannte was nun folgen würde. Hastig wich er dem fallenden Wasser aus, welches kaum auf den Boden getroffen, schon eine große Dampfwolke bildete.   
  
Aishano: „Was bitteschön soll das?"  
  
Ranma: „Das wirst du schon noch sehen. Und halt endlich still."  
  
Nochmals versuchte Ranma sein Glück, aber auch diesmal gelang es Aishano auszuweichen. Doch diesmal nebelte der Dampf ihn ein und Ranma konnte es ein drittes Mal versuchen, jetzt endlich erfolgreich. Das heiße Wasser floss über Aishanos Kopf, an seinem Körper herunter und netzte schließlich den Boden. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war nichts zu sehen außer Dampf. Doch dann, nach wenigen Augenblicken sah man kurz etwas vorschnellen, selbst Ranma konnte seine Konturen nur sehr schwer erkennen. Er war auf so etwas nicht vorbereitet. Er spürte einen Druck in seiner Seite, wie sich sein Körper zur Seite bewegte und seine Füße den Halt verloren. Er spürte die ihn umströmende Luft und den Aufprall, als sein Köper die Mauer des Tendogeländes berührte.  
Der Dampf lichtete sich, sowie auch der Staub an der Stelle wo Ranma die Mauer ‚begrüßte'. Ranma sah schwer mitgenommen aus und Aishano stand leicht gebückt mit roter Haut da, seinen linken Arm in die Richtung gestreckt in der zuvor noch Ranma stand. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte absolute Ruhe, nur kurz vom Aufschlag des Wasserkessels auf den Boden unterbrochen. Dann besannen sich die ersten wieder und untersuchten Aishano auf Veränderungen. Doch nichts hatte sich verändert. Die Haare waren immer noch kurz und grau, das Gesicht immer noch lang und schmal, die Augen immer noch grün und stechend. Nur der Ausdruck im Gesicht war anders, wütender, aufgebrachter.  
  
Aishano: „Das…Wasser…war…sehr…heiß!"  
  
Er atmete einmal tief durch und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Nun bemerkte er auch die großen Augen um sich herum.  
  
Aishano: „Was ist?"  
  
Innerhalb der kurzen Zeit konnte sich auch Ranma wieder aufrichten und ergriff als erster das Wort.  
  
Ranma: „Du…du hast dich nicht verwandelt."  
  
Aishano: „Verwandeln? Wovon sprichst du?"  
  
Nabiki: „Nun ja…eigentlich müsstest du dich jetzt zurückverwandeln."  
  
Aishano: „Bin ich hier in einem Irrenhaus, oder was? Zurückverwandeln, so ein Schwachsinn. Wir leben nicht im Mittelalter. Glaube an Magie, so ein Idiotismus!"  
  
Nabiki: „Ich glaube in der Tat, dass das nicht viel bringt."  
  
Akane: „Du hast Recht, das müssten wir schon noch mal überdenken."  
  
Aishano: „Tut was immer ihr wollt! Ich für meinen Teil werde dieses Irrenhaus sofort verlassen. Sucht euch ein anderes Opfer!"  
  
Urplötzlich und von einer Sekunde zur anderen stand plötzlich Ranma vor ihm.  
  
Ranma: „Tut mir Leid. Es gibt da ein paar wichtige Dinge zu besprechen."  
  
Aishano: „Aus dem Weg!"  
  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt, verspürte er auch schon eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.  
  
Aishano: „Was? Nein…"  
  
Die Müdigkeit überkam ihn und seine Muskeln entspannten sich. Sein Körper sackte zusammen und er schlief ein.  
  
Akane: „Erledigt."  
  
***  
  
Derweil war für Kasumi und Dr. Tofu der letzte Abend in der kleinen Hütte in den Bergen eingetroffen. Von außen machte diese Hütte nicht viel her und wenn sie auch nicht ganz im Nirgendwo stand, so war sie doch recht weit abseits anderer Gebäude. Im Inneren sah es allerdings ziemlich anders aus. Die Räumlichkeiten waren allesamt ziemlich großzügig angelegt und es war eindeutig mehr Platz vorhanden als man von außen vermuten konnte. Insgesamt fünf Räume waren in der Hütte verteilt. Ein Bad, eine kleine Küche, ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer mit Kamin und ein nettes großes Schlafzimmer mit Doppelbett. Der fünfte Raum war eine Art Bibliothek und der mit Abstand größte Raum in dieser Hütte. Drei der Wände waren vollkommen mit Bücherregalen verdeckt. Das waren immerhin fünf Meter von einer Ecke zur anderen und rund drei Meter bis zur Decke. An der vierten Wand befanden sich die Tür und ein großer Schreibtisch der ebenfalls noch einmal mit Büchern bestückt war.  
Diese Hütte war weder angemietet noch gehörte sie Dr. Tofu oder gar Kasumi. Nein, diese Hütte hatte einem alten Freund von Dr. Tofu gehört. Er war eine Art Mentor für ihn. Eigentlich hatte ihm dieser Mann erst zu dem guten Arzt gemacht der er war. Mittlerweile schon verstorben überließ er Dr. Tofu seine Hütte und alles was sich darin befand. Es war nur eine mündliche Abmachung, aber wer sollte schon etwas dagegen haben?  
  
Kasumi und Dr. Tofu hatten es sich am Kamin bequem gemacht, nach einem recht anstrengenden Tag. Dr. Tofu schwamm regelrecht auf einer Welle des Glücks als er Kasumi so in den Armen hielt, ihren Atem verspürte, das Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes vernahm. Im Schlaf zeigte ihr Gesicht einen derartig sanftmütigen Ausdruck, dass nichts und niemand im Stande gewesen wäre auch nur an etwas Schlechtes zu denken. Er hätte noch bis in alle Ewigkeit so verweilen können, aber leider war er nicht nur zum Erholen hier.   
  
Was Ranma ihm erzählt hatte ließ ihm keine Ruhe, so sicher war er, dass er schon einmal etwas darüber gehört hatte. Auch deshalb war er hier, denn die Bücher in dieser kleinen Hütte enthielten mehr Wissen als alle Universitäten Japans zusammen. Wenn es etwas zu find gäbe, dann hier.  
  
Vorsichtig und nicht ohne ein Gefühl der Schwere ließ er seine Umarmung los und schlich sich in die Bibliothek.  
  
Dort angekommen ging er zielstrebig auf das Regal zu welches rechts des Eingangs stand.  
  
Dr.Tofu: ^Dann mal frisch ans Werk.^  
  
Er nahm sich das erste Buch aus der untersten Reihe und ging damit zum Schreibtisch.  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete das Buch dann um das Wissen darin zu erkunden.  
  
***  
  
Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten war Aishano wach. Wo er sich befand wusste er nicht, nur dass es dunkel war wusste er und dass seine Hände und Füße gefesselt waren wusste er nachdem er versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
  
Aishano: ^Was soll das? ^  
  
Nach ein paar geschickten Bewegungen bekam er seine Hände wieder frei. Gleich darauf befreite er sich auch von seinen Fußfesseln und stand auf. Zum Abschluss rieb er sich noch mal die Handgelenke und suchte dann nach dem Ausgang, da der sich aber nicht allzu stark von den Wänden unterschied dauerte es etwas bis er ihn endlich gefunden hatte. Auf dem Flur bewegte er sich vorsichtig auf die in der Nähe liegende Treppe zu und stieg ihr genauso vorsichtig hinab. Man hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt ihn unschädlich zu machen und zu fesseln. Das ging ja noch, aber dass sie ihm dann auch noch die Schuhe auszogen und versteckten, war ja wohl der Gipfel der Dreistigkeit. Unten an der Haustür waren sie auffindbar. Schnell aber ohne jegliches Geräusch zu erzeugen schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe, öffnete die Tür, trat hindurch und schloss sie wieder.   
  
Aishano: ^Endlich raus aus diesem Irrenhaus.^   
  
Kurz bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzt vernahm er Geräusche aus dem Nebengebäude, was das Dojo der Familie Tendo war. Ohne wirklich zu zögern ging er auf den Eingang zu, um zu beobachten ob die trainierende Person denn gut war und wenn es dieser Ranma-junge sein würde, ihm eine gehörige Tracht Prügel zu verpassen.  
Vorsichtig lugte er durch den Spalt an der Tür. Es war tatsächlich Ranma der da trainierte und ein paar recht einfache Katas durchführte. Hatte dieser Junge ihn doch tatsächlich mit kochendem Wasser übergossen! Aishano musste zugeben, dass es ihn sehr interessierte was hier eigentlich vorging, dass die gesamte Familie verrückt war konnte er sich nun nicht vorstellen und um sich auf diese Art und Weise über andere lustig zu machen schien nicht ihr Stil zu sein. Er hatte natürlich nicht vor das zuzugeben aber auf Umwegen war das sicherlich zu erreichen. Deswegen versuchte er nicht einmal seine Präsenz zu verbergen. Wie erwartet stoppte Ranma in seinen Bewegungen und wandte sich der Tür zu.  
  
Ranma: „Komm ruhig rein, Sid."  
  
Ohne zu überlegen ging Aishano durch die Tür und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes gegenüber Ranma auf.  
Dort angekommen verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und legte eine absolut kalte Miene auf und sagte erst mal nichts.   
  
Ranma: „Ich wusste doch, dass die Fesseln dich nicht aufhalten können."  
  
Aishano: „Selbst ein Anfänger hätte sich daraus befreien können."  
  
Ranma: „Wo du schon mal hier bist, können wir reden."  
  
Aishano: „Ich sehe dazu keine Veranlassung."  
  
Ranma: „Du musst doch zugeben, dass es dir merkwürdig vorkommt, wie wir uns benehmen."  
  
Aishano: „Jeder hat so seinen Spleen."  
  
Ranma: „Aber nicht wir alle."  
  
Auf diesen Satz reagierte Aishano erst gar nicht sondern lenkte das Gespräch in eine Richtung die ihm gefiel.  
  
Aishano: „Bist du gut?"  
  
Ranma: „Der Beste."  
  
Aishano: „Gut, dann machen wir eine Wette."  
  
Ranma: „Was für eine."  
  
Aishano: „Das ich dich besiegen werde."  
  
Ranma: „Wie ist der Einsatz?"  
  
Aishano: „Ganz einfach, wenn ich gewinne, werde ich gehen. Wenn du gewinnst, bleibe ich und höre mir an was du zu sagen hast."  
  
Ranma: „Alles klar."  
  
Aishano: „Na dann los."  
  
Ranma ging wieder in seine gewohnte Kampfhaltung über. Aishano stand ziemlich gerade, die Arme kaum erhoben.  
  
Ranma: ^Seine Haltung ist anders. ^  
  
Ranma: „Alter vor Schönheit."  
  
Aishano: „Ansichtssache."  
  
Er ging einen Schritt auf Ranma zu, veränderte dabei aber seine Haltung. Seine rechte Seite richtete er auf Ranma aus, seine Arme ausgestreckt in die gleiche Richtung.  
  
Ranma: ^Muay Thai?^  
  
Der erste Angriff war eine Reihe von hohen geraden Schlägen denen Ranma noch ausweichen konnte. Dann ging Aishano in die Knie und versuchte Ranmas Beine wegzuziehen, doch mit einem kleinen Satz entkam Ranma dem Beinfeger. Ohne abzusetzen drehte sich Aishano einmal um die eigene Achse und setzte zu einem höheren Kick an. Zu Ranmas Glück war er nicht zu hoch gesprungen und landete noch rechtzeitig auf dem Boden um sich unter Aishanos Bein wegzuducken und seinerseits einen Beinfeger anzusetzen. Aishano hatte keine Möglichkeit dem zu entkommen und fiel zu Boden, rollte sich aber schleunigst von Ranma weg um wieder aufzustehen. Mit einem langen Kick griff er erneut an. Wieder drehte sich Ranma zur Seite und griff diesmal unter Aishanos Achseln und beugte sich nach hinten. Mit etwas Mühe schaffte es Aishano sich abzustützen und wieder auf die Beine zu stellen. Dabei schnappte er sich Ranmas Arme und verdrehte sie ihm auf dem Rücken. Es brauchte viel Kraft um sich vom Boden abzustoßen und rücklings fallen zu lassen, aber Ranma schaffte es. Nur war Aishano davon nicht wirklich beeindruckt. Stattdessen richtete er sich wieder auf und ging wieder in eine andere Stellung über. Diesmal winkelte er sein rechtes Bein an, so dass die sich bildende Dreiecksebene leicht schräg zu Ranma zeigte.  
  
Ranma: ^Flamingo? Tae Kwon Do?^  
  
Aishano zuckte mit seinem erhobenen Bein ein wenig. Ranma versuchte krampfhaft herauszufinden wo er jetzt hintreten würde. Aber es waren nicht die Beine die Ranma zum Verhängnis wurden. Statt zuzutreten, schlug Aishano Ranma ins Gesicht, welcher auch gleich zurücktorkelte und somit eine riesige Lücke anbot, welche auch gleich ausgenutzt wurde. Ein Schlag in die Magengrube und ein Roundhouse-Kick waren die Folge. Beide Angriffe brachten Erfolg.  
  
Aishano: „Du hättest nicht so lange zögern dürfen."  
  
Ranma: „Was du nicht sagst." ^Da wird man einmal getroffen und schon ist man fast K.O. Ich hasse so was! ^ „Na gut, müssen wir halt härtere Geschütze auffahren."  
  
Ranma ging leicht in die Knie und winkelte die Arme eng an seinen Körper an.  
  
Ranma: „Darf ich dich mit der Spezialtechnik der Saotome Kampfschule für Schlägereien aller Art bekannt machen? ‚Umisen-ken'!"  
  
Seine Präsenz verschwand vollständig und irgendwie sah er aus wie ein Geist.  
  
Aishano: „Was soll der Schwachsinn."  
  
Aishanos Faust flog in Richtung Ranmas, aber dort angekommen traf sie nur Luft. Ranma war verschwunden.  
  
Aishano: „Wo ist er?"  
  
Hinter ihm tauchten Ranmas Konturen wieder auf. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen segelte er auf Aishano hinab.  
Mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit verringerte sich der Abstand zwischen ihm und Aishano. Doch kurz bevor seine Hände ihr Ziel erreichten stoppte er. Nicht freiwillig. Der Ellenbogen in seinem Magen verursachte unsägliche Schmerzen. Von der Wucht des Aufpralls wurde er kurz nach oben gehoben, das verschafft Aishano genug Zeit um für einen Tritt auszuholen der Ranma in der Seite traf und ihn in die Wand des Dojos beförderte, wo er zusammenbrach. Hustend und mit den Händen abgestützt hockte er auf dem Boden.  
  
Ranma: „Wie…wie hast du?"  
  
Aishano: „Wie ich dich entdeckt habe? Ganz einfach. Deine Technik befasst sich einfach nur damit die eigene Energie zu unterdrücken. Und genau da liegt der Fehler. Unser ganzes Umfeld ist mit Energie gesättigt. Sie durchdringt Steine, Erde und so weiter, außer dem was selber Energie erzeugt, also Lebewesen. Wenn du deine Energie abschaltest unterschreitest du damit das dich umgebende Energieniveau. Du hinterlässt sozusagen ein Negativ, wonach ich einfach nur suchen muss. Aber keine Sorge, mit ein bisschen mehr Übung könntest du diesen Fehler bestimmt ausmerzen."  
  
Ranma: „Das ist das zweite mal, dass du mich so demütigend geschlagen hast."  
  
Aishano: „Ach ja, und wie habe ich dich das erste Mal geschlagen?"  
  
Ranma: „Der ‚Ball der Zwei Himmelssphären'."  
  
Aishano durchfuhr es wie ein Blitz. Woher wusste er von dieser Technik, niemand, absolut niemand außer Aishano kannte sie. Es war unmöglich! Oder vielleicht doch nicht? War es vielleicht möglich, dass der Junge und die anderen die Wahrheit gesagt hatten? Aber wie könnte das gehen? Er konnte jetzt nicht gehen. Er musste herausfinden was es damit auf sich hatte!  
  
Ranma versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Erst Aishanos helfende Hand ermöglichte es ihm sich wieder auf die Beine zu stellen.  
  
Aishano: „Gut, ich will mal nicht so sein. Ich werde dir zuhören."  
  
Ranma: „Wirklich? Danke. Aber ich glaube heute wird das nichts mehr."  
  
Aishano: „Aber natürlich. Ich werde morgen Nachmittag wiederkommen."  
  
***  
  
Mittlerweile schienen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das kleine Fenster über dem Schreibtisch, auf dem Dr. Tofu zusammengesunken über einem Buch schlief.  
  
Kasumi allerdings war schon wach und hatte für sie beide schon ein wunderbares Frühstück gezaubert. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Dr. Tofu.   
  
In der Bibliothek fand sie ihn.  
  
Kasumi: ^Wie süß er doch aussieht, wenn er schläft. ^  
  
Mit einem Kuss auf seine Wange versucht sie ihn zu wecken. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und das erste was er an diesem Morgen erblickte, war genau das was er immer sehen wollte: eine lächelnde Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: „Guten Morgen."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Morgen."  
  
Kasumi: „Hast du wieder die ganze Nacht gelesen?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Ja, und diesmal hab ich gefunden was ich gesucht habe."  
  
Er deutete dabei auf das Buch auf dem er geschlafen hatte. Die Seiten waren stark vergilbt und die Schrift teilweise nur schwer zu entziffern.  
  
Kasumi: „Ich hab uns schon mal Frühstück gemacht."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Kasumi, mein Schatz, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"  
  
Beide ließen ihr Umfeld weit zurück als sie sich küssten, lange und innig. 


	5. Unterhaltung

Da bin ich wieder, nach einiger Wartezeit. Das wird in nächster Zeit auch so bleiben, befürchte ich. Des Weiteren ist dieser Teil auch nicht gerade der Weißheit letzter Schluss. Aber wem erzähle ich das eigentlich? Liest ja eh keiner meine ff.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Ereignisse, Personen etc. sind Eigentum der geistigen Entwickler und Verlage. Ich verfolge damit keinerlei gewerblichen Zweck.  
  
Legende:   
"..." jmd. Spricht  
^...^ jmd. Denkt  
{...} Panda-Schilder  
[...] Regieanweisung  
(...) Kommentar des Autors, sollte jemanden etwas auffallen, das wie Sinn aussieht, lasst es mich wissen  
  
  
Zeit der Veränderung – Unterhaltung  
  
  
Ranma war gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. Es war kaum auszuhalten, er musste einfach wissen was denn nun passiert war. Was war vorgefallen, dass sich Sidney so radikal veränderte, sogar seine Form nicht mehr wechselte? Selber konnte er es nicht herausfinden, dazu brauchte er seine Hilfe, also musste er wohl oder übel bis zum Nachmittag warten. Die überflüssige Zeit vertrieb er sich im Dojo um ein paar einfache Katas zu trainieren. Er war gerade eine halbe Stunde im Dojo als er unterbrochen wurde.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Hallo, Ranma."  
  
Während Ranma antwortete, setzte er seine Übungen fort.  
  
Ranma: „Hi, Tofu. Wieder zurück?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Seit ein paar Minuten, ja."  
  
Ranma: „War's schön."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Wenn ich nicht so viel zu tun gehabt hätte, wäre es besser gewesen."  
  
Ranma: „Aha."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier."  
  
Ranma: „Nicht?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Ich habe gefunden wonach du mich gefragt hattest."  
  
Von einem Moment zum anderen stoppte Ranma sein Training und konzentrierte sich jetzt ganz auf Dr. Tofu.  
  
Ranma: „Wonach hatte ich denn gefragt?"  
  
Der Doktor zückte ein braunes, schlichtes Buch.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Das hier."  
  
Ranma: „Und was ist das? Ich meine, was steht da drin?"  
  
Eilig blätterte Dr. Tofu durch die Seiten, stoppte in der Mitte des Buches und suchte mit dem Finger eine Textzeile im unteren Bereich der Seite.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Also hör zu. ‚Und möge ein jeder der seine Kraft sich ihm entgegenstellt, sich krümmen unter Schmerzen. Allein ein Streif wird genügen um seinen Konterpart die Lähmung zu bringen. Und unbesiegt bis in alle Ewigkeit, nur sich selbst zu fürchten, wird es sein, das Abbild der Kraft der inn'ren Flüsse.'"  
  
Ranma: „Aha, und?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Der Text sagt doch alles. Überleg mal. ‚Allein ein Streif wird genügen um seinen Konterpart die Lähmung zu bringen.' Das ist doch genau das, was dir passiert ist, als du dieses Ding bekämpft hast."  
  
Ranma: „Ah, jetzt verstehe ich. Natürlich! Bei der kleinsten Berührung bekommt man einen Schlag der dann irgendwann zu Taubheit führt. Stimmt, das ist genau das was mir passiert ist.  
Aber den letzten Satz versteh ich immer noch nicht."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Ich bin mir auch nicht so ganz sicher. Aber ich glaube mit ‚Kraft der inn'ren Flüsse' ist Ki gemeint. Jedenfalls scheint es so am logischsten."  
  
Ranma: „Hm…stimmt. Das würde auch den ersten Teil des Satzes erklären. Als ich es mit Ki getroffen habe, hat es sich aufgelöst."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Genau das dachte ich mir auch. Nur was jetzt ganz genau mit Abbild gemeint ist, weiß ich nicht."  
  
Stimme: „Eine ‚Ki-Projektion'."  
  
Die Stimme kam direkt vom Eingang des Dojos. Sofort drehten sich die beiden zur Quelle um. Im ersten Moment wusste Dr. Tofu nicht wen er da vor sich hatte, doch schon bald fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Herr, äh…Cid."  
  
Aishano: „Und der nächste!"  
  
Ranma: „Darf ich ihnen Aishano Hirazu vorstellen? Aish, das ist Dr. Tofu."  
  
Zur Begrüßung verneigte sich Aishano einmal kurz und Dr.Tofu flüsterte Ranma etwas ins Ohr.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Was redest du da? Das ist doch Herr Cid!"  
  
Ranma: „Ich weiß, aber er scheint irgendwie sein Gedächtnis verloren zu haben."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Wirklich? Wie?"  
  
Ranma: „Keine Ahnung."  
  
Aishano: „Darf man erfahren worüber sie so eifrig diskutieren?"  
  
Die andern beiden lösten ihre Köpfe wieder voneinander.  
  
Ranma: „Nichts wichtiges. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"  
  
Aishano: „Bei der Ki-Projektion."  
  
Ranma: „Ach ja, nee…halt, Moment! Ki-Projektion?"  
  
Aishano: „‚Abbild der Kraft der inn'ren Flüsse'. Hört sich für mich an wie eine Ki-Projektion."  
  
Ranma: „Und was ist das nun?"  
  
Aishano: „Wie soll ich es erklären… Am besten ich demonstriere es mal…"  
  
Er atmete einmal tief durch, schloss die Augen und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Die anderen beiden warteten derweil gespannt, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Ranma konzentrierte sich vollends auf Aishano. Es dauerte einen kleinen Augenblick bis etwas passierte. Aishano zuckte nur einmal kurz und Ranma hatte plötzlich das extrem starke Gefühl das jemand direkt hinter ihm stehen würde. Der Eindruck war so stark, dass sich Ranmas Körper reflexartig umdrehte um einen möglich Angriff abzuwehren. Doch als er endlich wieder klar denken konnte, war niemand zu sehen, kein Nichts. Nur Luft, mehr nicht.  
  
Ranma: „Was…was war das?"  
  
Aishano: „Das war eine Ki-Projektion."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Ah ja, ich verstehe. Er verdichtet die ihn umgebende Energie soweit, bis der Eindruck entsteht, dass eine weitere Person anwesend wäre. Wenn ich mir Ranmas Reaktion so betrachte, scheint es ja ein sehr effizientes Ablenkungsmanöver zu sein."  
  
Aishano: „Exakt!"  
  
Unterdessen hatte auch Ranma seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle, und konnte mitreden.  
  
Ranma: „Das ist ja schön und gut, aber nicht das was mir passiert ist."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Aber es scheint etwas Ähnliches zu sein!"  
  
Aishano: „Ich habe nicht allzu viel mitbekommen, aber wenn ihr mir alles erzählt kann ich vielleicht helfen."  
  
Die Unterredung mit Aishano musste jetzt erstmal warten. Die Aufklärung der vergangenen Ereignisse hatte fürs Erste Vorrang. Also erzählte Ranma was denn vorgefallen war, ließ aber einige Personengebundene Informationen außen vor. Aishano zeigte zuerst keine Rektion, ließ sich aber dann doch zu einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue hinreißen.  
  
Aishano: „Sicher?"  
  
Ranma: „Sicher bin ich sicher. So was denke ich mir doch nicht aus."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Es steht auch alles in diesem Buch hier."  
  
Dr. Tofu übergab Aishano das Buch. Und der zeigte Reaktion die absolut untypisch für ihn war: er riss die Augen aus, als er den Titel las.  
  
Aishano: „'A-a-alte Kräfte in unsrem Herzen'? W-w-woher habt ihr dieses Buch?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Öh, es gehörte einem guten alten Freund von mir."  
  
Aishano: „Jetzt nicht mehr?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Er ist schon lange tot. Das Buch gehört jetzt mehr oder weniger mir."  
  
Aishano: „Ihnen? Sie wissen nicht zufälligerweise, was dieses Buch ist?"  
  
Dr. Tofu schwieg sich aus und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
Aishano: „Dieses Buch ist etwa 1000 Jahre alt. Es ist eine Sammlung, die vom letzten Meister geschrieben wurde."  
  
Ranma: „Welcher letzter Meister?"  
  
Aishano: „Der letzte Ki-Meister. Den Gesetzten seiner Zunft durfte er sein Wissen nur an jemanden Weitergeben, der absolut loyal und rein war. Leider gibt es auch Zeiten in denen es solche Menschen nicht gibt. Und manchmal dauern diese Perioden sehr lange, zu lange. Der Meister musste aber sein Wissen weitergeben, es war zu wertvoll um verloren zu gehen. Deshalb schrieb er dieses Buch, in dem er alle Techniken beschrieb die er kannte."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Das kann nicht stimmen. In dem ganzen Buch ist nicht eine einzige Anleitung."  
  
Aishano: „Natürlich nicht. Genau darin bestand die Überlegung des Meisters: Nur jemand der wirklich nach dem Geheimnis sucht, wird in der Lage sein diese Techniken zu erlernen. Und nur jemand mit reinem Herzen könnte in der Lage sein solche Anstrengungen auf sich zu nehmen. Diese Techniken in diesem Buch sind wertvoller als alles was ihr kennt. Seit dieser Meister starb, gab es nie wieder jemanden der die ausgefeilten Techniken der alten Meister beherrschte. Insgesamt fünf Exemplare wurden geschrieben. Eins davon ging mit einem Schiff im Pazifik unter, ein weiteres verbrannte und ein drittes befand sich bis zum 9. August 1945 in Nagasaki. Die anderen beiden gelten als verschollen. Nun ja, eins gilt als verschollen, das andere ist ja hier."  
  
Ranma: „Und was heißt das jetzt?"  
  
Aishano: „Eigentlich nur, das ihr eine Buch von unschätzbaren Wert in den Händen haltet."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Das bedeutet, dass man mit diesem Buch, diese alten Techniken erlernen kann."  
  
Aishano: „Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Die Mengen an Ki über die die alten Meister verfügten, können wir uns heutzutage kaum vorstellen. Unsere Kraft reicht dafür bei weitem nicht aus."  
  
Ranma: „Lassen wir das erst mal. Das heißt also, dass das Ding was mich angegriffen hat eine Ki-Projektion war."  
  
Aishano: „Ein verbesserte Version, ja."  
  
Ranma: „Und die muss ja jemand kontrollieren. Aber wer?"  
  
Aishano: „Ich glaube nicht, dass es heutzutage noch Menschen gibt, die dazu im Stande sind. Ob jetzt mit oder ohne Buch."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Ich glaube nicht, dass uns diese Überlegungen von Nutzen sind."  
  
Ranma: „Du hast Recht. Kümmern wir uns jetzt erst um Aishano."  
  
Ranma deutete seinem Gast das Dojo zu verlassen und ihm zu folgen. Im Wohnzimmer war bereits der Rest der Familie und fragte Kasumi aus, was sie und Dr. Tofu denn so während ihres Ausflugs unternommen hatten. Allerdings gab sie sich recht schweigsam und ließ die meisten Fragen unbeantwortet. Als die drei Männer den Raum betraten, setzte sich Dr. Tofu sofort neben Kasumi und legte den Arm um sie. Kasumi unterdessen reagierte sofort auf den Besuch.  
  
Kasumi: „Hallo Sidney, lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
Der Angesprochene stöhnt einfach nur laut und antwortete dann mit einem kurzen „Tag".  
  
Ranma: „Darf ich euch bekannt machen? Kasumi, das ist Aishano. Aishano, das ist Kasumi."  
  
Aishano: „Sehr erfreut."  
  
Kasumi: „Ebenfalls. Verzeihen sie mein Verhalten aber sie sehen jemanden den ich kenne sehr ähnlich."  
  
Aishano: „Nichts für ungut."  
  
Akane: „Wenn wir schon mal hier sind können wir uns ja unserem,…ähm Problem widmen."  
  
Ranma deutete Aishano sich zu setzten und platzierte sich selbst neben Akane. Nach einigen zögern nahm Aishano die Einladung an.  
  
Aishano: „Also worum geht es?"  
  
Nabiki: „Darum wer du bist."  
  
Ranma: „Richtig. Wir glauben nämlich, dass du…"  
  
Aishano: „…Sydney bist. Ich hatte bereits erwähnt dass ich Aishano Hirazu heiße."   
  
Akane: „Sagen dir die Namen Sidney Cid oder Markus Hikaru nichts?"  
  
Das Gesprächsthema blickte Akane einfach nur an und blieb ihnen eine Antwort schuldig.  
  
Nabiki: „Was ist nun?"  
  
Aishano: „Also gut. Den einzigen Namen den ich kenne ist Hikaru. Von meinem Vater habe ich den Hirazu-Ryu gelernt. Ich selber habe diesen etwas umgeformt und verbessert. Daraus ist dann der Hikaru-Ryu entstanden."  
  
Nabiki: „Und warum hast du ihn Hikaru benannt."  
  
Aishano: „Der Name gefiel mir."  
  
Ranma: „Ist das alles?"  
  
Aishano: „Ja, das ist alles."  
  
Ranma: „Und du weißt auch nichts davon?"  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte er seinen Vater und schmiss ihn in den Gartenteich, wo nach einigen Sekunden ein großer Panda, mit einem Schild in seiner Pfote, wieder an der Oberfläche erschien.  
  
Genma-Panda: {Was sollte dies unnötige Aktion?}  
  
Zu seinem Leidwesen blieb das Tier vollkommen unbeachtet.  
  
Aishano: „…Ja."  
  
Akane: „Und du verwandelst dich auch nicht, wenn du mit kaltem oder warmen Wasser in Berührung kommst?"  
  
Aishano: „…Ja."  
  
Nabiki: „Und du kommst auch nicht aus Europa?"  
  
Aishano: „…Ja. Würde es euch was ausmachen mit den verneinten Fragen aufzuhören? Ich stehe jedes Mal kurz davor nein zu sagen."  
  
Akane: „Wie erklärst du dir dann, dass du nicht asiatisch aussiehst?"  
  
Aishano: „Eine Laune der Natur."  
  
Ranma: „Das ist doch schon mal was. Erzähl uns doch mal was von deinem Leben."  
  
Aishano: „Wenn's euch glücklich macht. Geboren wurde ich als drittes und einziges männliches Kind meiner Eltern in Niigata, wo ich aufwuchs und zur Schule ging, welche ich mit sehr gut abschloss. Danach begann ich ein Studium auf Hokkaido, und arbeitete dort noch eine Weile und bin dann schließlich vor einem Monat hier nach Tokyo gezogen."  
  
Nabiki: „Geht's vielleicht etwas detaillierter?"  
  
Aishano: „Inwiefern?"  
  
Ranma: „Wie geht's deinen Eltern?"  
  
Aishano: „Erfreuen sich bester Gesundheit."  
  
Nabiki: „Ich befürchte uns gehen so langsam die Argumente aus."  
  
Eine Weile wurde angestrengt nachgedacht, bis urplötzlich Akane etwas einfiel. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war sie verschwunden. Unterdessen steckten Ranma und Nabiki ihre Köpfe zusammen und fingen an angestrengt zu tuscheln.  
  
Nabiki: „Also ich hab da so meine Zweifel, dass er Sidney ist."  
  
Ranma: „Ach und wieso?"  
  
Nabiki: „Weil er zu viel weiß, Herr Saotome. Wenn er sein Gedächtnis verloren hätte, würde er bestimmt nicht von seinem Leben erzählen können."  
  
Ranma: „Er ist es aber, das weiß ich ganz sicher."  
  
Nabiki: „Ach, und woher weiß das der Herr Saotome?"  
  
Ranma: „Das kann ich spüren, Fräulein Tendo."  
  
Während also Ranma und Nabiki angeregt darüber diskutierten, ob es Sinn machte den Gast noch weiter zu befragen, gingen Aishanos Gedanken eher in die Richtung, dass er sich am liebsten in die Stratosphäre kicken würde, weil er doch tatsächlich freiwillig hierhin zurückgekommen war. Unterdessen überlegte auch Dr. Tofu. Zum einen war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Person vor sich hatte, der er so einiges zu verdanken hatte, aber andererseits konnte man kaum glauben, dass jemand sein Gedächtnis verlieren könnte und gleichzeitig eine neues erhalten. Darüber musste man dann doch noch einmal nachdenken. Kasumi dachte…ja was dachte sie eigentlich? Ihr Gesicht war freundlich wie immer, aber ungefähr genauso ausdrucksstark wie eine leere Buchseite. Soun hingegen war abzulesen, dass er sich aus dem Gespräch raushielt, da er von Sidney sowieso kaum Ahnung hatte. Nur einmal hatte er eine Partie Shogi gegen ihn gespielt und natürlich prompt verloren, obwohl Sidney fair spielte und Soun ihn versuchte an allen Ecken zu bescheißen, um es mal salopp auszudrücken. Und Genma, nun sagen wir einfach Genma brachte nicht die entsprechenden Vorraussetzungen mit, um sich an diesem Gespräch beteiligen zu können. Das war für alle aber auch besser so.  
Mittlerweile kam auch Akane wieder. Nach einem kurzen „Hier!" war nur noch eine schwarzes Bündel sichtbar was direkt auf Aishano zuflog. Mit einer lässigen Armbewegung wurde das Bündel aufgefangen und entfaltete sich nachdem der Schwung seine Kraft verloren hatte. Es war irgendein schwarzer Stoff und Aishano musste aufstehen um ihn sich ganz anzusehen. Ganz ausgebreitet konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um ein großes Kleidungsstück handelte. Vom Schnitt her, wohl eine Art Mantel. Und alsbald fiel Aishano etwas Ungewöhnliches an dem Kleidungsstück auf. Er hmmte als er den Arm auf und ab bewegte als würde er ein Gewicht abschätzen.  
  
Aishano: „Der ist recht schwer."  
  
Akane: „Er gehört dir."  
  
Aishano: „Warum schenkst du mir den?"  
  
Akane: „Ich schenke ihn dir nicht. Er gehört dir. Du hast ihn mir gegeben um damit meine Kraft zu steigern und ihn das letzte Mal vergessen."  
  
Aishano: „Zum einen habe ich dieses Kleidungsstück noch nie gesehen und zum anderen vergesse ich nicht."  
  
Die umstehenden bzw. –sitzenden Personen waren so langsam der Verzweiflung nahe. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein diese Gedächtnislücken, oder besser gesagt falschen Erinnerungen zu korrigieren.  
  
Akane: „Na dann zieh ihn doch mal an."  
  
Aishano hatte ja nichts zu verlieren, also warum sollte er ihn nicht anziehen. Da sich dieses Kleidungsstück nicht öffnen ließ musste man es über den Kopf ziehen. Aishano tat dies ohne einmal darüber nachzudenken oder sich den Mantel etwas genauer anzugucken. Das blieb den anderen nicht verborgen und ließ vor allem in Ranma wieder Hoffnung aufkeimen. Und noch ein Pluspunkt war die Tatsache dass der Mantel wie angegossen passte, wie extra für ihn gemacht.  
  
Aishano: „Ein interessantes Kleidungsstück. Gefällt mir recht gut."  
  
Akane: „Nimm ihn ruhig, gehört ja sowieso dir. Außerdem kann ich ihn nicht mehr gebrauchen."  
  
Akanes Worte kamen Ranma ziemlich seltsam vor, hatte sie schließlich das Teil die letzten Monate hindurch gehütet wie ihren Augapfel. Sie trainierte niemals ohne und war manchmal sogar außerhalb des Dojos darin unterwegs. Ihm fiel jetzt wieder ein wie Akane einmal damit beinahe außer Haus gegangen wäre. Sie hatte ihn vergessen und als Ranma sie auf seine gewohnt ‚charmante' Art darauf hinwies, wollte sie ihn anbehalten. Aus purem Trotz heraus. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Ranmas Lippen als er an diese Zeiten zurückdachte, die jetzt vorbei waren. Na ja, zum größten Teil jedenfalls, denn ganz abstellen konnten die beiden ihre Streitereien dann doch nicht.   
Ein unangenehmes Schweigen verhüllte die Zusammenkunft. Niemand fielen noch irgendwelche Argumente ein. Nach etwa einer Minute wurde die Stille von jemand unterbrochen von dem eigentlich nicht erwarten würde, dass er es tut.  
  
Aishano: „Ich muss zugeben, dass ihr meine Neugier geweckt habt. Gestern hielt ich es noch für Humbug, außer dass es mir schon seltsam vorkam, dass alle das Gleiche behaupteten."  
  
Nabiki: „Und was hat deine Meinung geändert?"  
  
Aishano: „Ranma. Beim Kampf gestern ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich seinen Kampfstil kannte, obwohl ich mich nicht erinnern kann, jemals jemanden getroffen zu haben, der ähnlich kämpfte. Dann war da noch diese Umisen-ken-Technik. Es ist nicht nur dass ich sie einfach durchschaut hätte. Ich wusste einfach was passieren würde."  
  
Ranma: „Dann stimmt das also gar nicht was du mir gestern aufgetischt hast!?"  
  
Aishano: „Es stimmt schon, nur sind meine Sinne nicht scharf genug um meine gesamtes Umfeld zu überprüfen. Ich wusste du würdest hinter mir auftauchen, mal abgesehen davon, dass es sehr leicht zu erraten ist. Angriffe dieser Art zielen meistens in den Rücken der Gegner. Und dann war da noch etwas…"  
  
Ranma: „Der Ball der zwei Himmelssphären. Richtig?"  
  
Aishano: „Exakt. Es ist meine persönliche Technik. Selbst wenn noch jemand die gleiche Technik anwenden kann, so würde er oder sie wohl kaum den gleichen Namen wählen."  
  
Genma: „Das leuchtet ein."  
  
Der Kommentar war, wie für Genma üblich, sowohl total dämlich als auch einfach fehl am Platze.  
  
Akane: „Also glaubst du uns jetzt?"  
  
Aishano: „Wenn ich Gedächtnislücken hätte, ganz bestimmt. Aber ich kann mich an jedes Detail meines Lebens erinnern. Das ist das Problem. Ich glaube nicht dass ihr lügt. Aber ich tue das auch nicht."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Ein Kobashima-Amnesie."  
  
Die anderen waren von Dr. Tofus plötzlichem Einwurf sehr überrascht.  
  
Alle: „Eine Kobashima-Amnesie?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Eine Amnesie bei der der Betroffene nicht nur einfach sein Gedächtnis verliert, sondern aus dem was er noch weiß und was er durch die Eindrücke die er durch sein Umfeld erfährt eine neue, lückenlose Erinnerung kreiert." (Anm.d.Autors: Eine derartige Form ist mir keinesfalls im realen Leben bekannt, also nicht wundern.)  
  
Aishano: „Haben sie Beweise für ihre These."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Natürlich. Zum einen wären da ihre Geschwister. Sie haben zwei ältere Schwestern, richtig."  
  
Aishano: „Richtig."  
  
Nabiki: „Ich glaube ich verstehe. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass er eines von drei Kindern ist, dass davon zwei dem gleichen Geschlecht angehören und dass das andere das jüngste ist Und dass er selbst nicht der Mittlere ist. Statt zwei Söhnen und einer Tochter sind zwei Töchter und ein Sohn entstanden."   
  
Aishano: „Soll das heißen ich bin eigentlich der Älteste und ich habe noch einen jüngeren Bruder und eine jüngere Schwester? Das könnte auch nur Zufall sein."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Es kommt ja noch mehr. Da sie ja nicht zuhause waren mussten sie sich eine Geschichte einfallen lassen, warum sie es nicht sind. Deshalb das Studium auf Hokkaido. Und da sie sich in Japan befinden hieß für sie, dass sie von hier stammen. Dass sie dabei nicht so aussehen, konnten sie sich nicht erklären, deshalb sagen sie es wäre eine Laune der Natur."  
  
Aishano: „Eine interessante Theorie, ich muss schon sagen. Aber ich brauche stichhaltige Beweise! Ihre Überlegungen reichen einfach nicht."  
  
Mir einem Mal fiel bei Ranma der Groschen.  
  
Ranma: „Aber klar doch! Sprachen!"  
  
Bevor er überhaupt richtig zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatte er bereits das Zimmer verlassen.  
  
Aishano: „Was wollte er jetzt?"  
  
Akane: „Ich weiß nicht."  
  
Nabiki: „Aber ich." 


	6. Wer bin ich?

Nach so langer Zeit gibt es endlich eine Fortsetzung zu meiner ff. Und das rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten. Den nächsten Teil gibt es dann wohl erst nächstes Jahr, aber bis dahin ist es ja nicht mehr fern. Also dann, frohe Weihnachten und guten Rutsch!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Ereignisse, Personen etc. sind Eigentum der geistigen Entwickler und Verlage. Ich verfolge damit keinerlei gewerblichen Zweck.  
  
Legende:   
"..." jmd. Spricht  
^...^ jmd. Denkt  
_..._ jmd. spricht deutsch  
{...} Panda-Schilder  
[...] Regieanweisung  
(...) Kommentar des Autors, sollte jemanden etwas auffallen, das wie Sinn aussieht, lasst es mich wissen  
  
  
Zeit der Veränderung – Wer bin ich?  
  
  
Ranma war in seinem Zimmer und wühlte in den Schränken rum als würde er etwas Lebenswichtiges suchen, wobei er eine unfassbare Unordnung hinterließ.  
  
Ranma: „Wo ist dieses Ding…"  
  
Unterdessen füllte sich der Boden des Zimmers immer mehr mit Wäsche und anderen Zeugs.  
Mit einem Mal stoppte Ranma in seinen Bewegungen und hielt einen weißen Zettel in die Luft.  
  
Ranma: „Da ist es!"  
  
Genauso schnell wie er das Zimmer durchwühlte, hatte er auch schon wieder verlassen. Tja, um das Zimmer wieder in bewohnbaren Zustand zu bringen müsste man wohl mit einem Bagger anrücken.  
  
***  
  
Aishano war gerade dabei zu versuchen sich von den Tendos wegzuwünschen und Akane war damit beschäftigt erfolglos etwas aus Nabiki rauszuquetschen, als Ranma um die Ecke bog und Aishano einen Zettel in die Hand drückte.  
  
Ranma: „Lies vor!"  
  
Die Augen seines Gegenübers schauten ihn ungläubig und auch etwas gelangweilt an, aber Aishano wollte nicht diskutieren.  
  
Aishano: „Na dann…"  
_'Schwarze Milch der Frühe wir trinken sie abends  
wir trinken sie mittags und morgens wir trinken sie nachts  
wir trinken und trinken  
wir schaufeln ein Grab in den Lüften da liegt man nicht eng  
Ein Mann wohnt im Haus der spielt mit den Schlangen der schreibt  
der schreibt wenn es dunkelt nach Deutschland dein goldenes Haar Margarete  
er schreibt es und tritt vor das Haus und es blitzen die Sterne er pfeift seine Rüden herbei  
er pfeift seine Juden hervor lässt schaufeln ein Grab in der Erde  
er befiehlt uns spielt auf nun zum Tanz  
  
Schwarze Milch der Frühe wir trinken dich nachts  
wir trinken dich morgens und mittags wir trinken dich abends  
wir trinken und trinken  
Ein Mann wohnt im Haus der spielt mit den Schlangen der schreibt  
der schreibt wenn es dunkelt nach Deutschland dein goldenes Haar Margarete  
Dein aschenes Haar Sulamith wir schaufeln ein Grab in den Lüften da liegt man nicht eng  
  
Er ruft stecht tiefer ins Erdreich ihr einen ihr andern singet und spielt  
er greift nach dem Eisen im Gurt er schwingt's seine Augen sind blau  
stecht tiefer die Spaten ihr einen ihr andern spielt weiter zum Tanz auf  
  
Schwarze Milch der Frühe wir trinken dich nachts  
wir trinken dich mittags und morgens wir trinken dich abends  
wir trinken und trinken  
ein Mann wohnt im Haus dein goldenes Haar Margarete  
dein aschenes Haar Sulamith er spielt mit den Schlangen  
Er ruft spielt süßer den Tod der Tod ist ein Meister aus Deutschland  
er ruft streicht dunkler die Geigen dann steigt ihr als Rauch in die Luft  
dann habt ihr ein Grab in den Wolken da liegt man nicht eng  
  
Schwarze Milch der Frühe wir trinken dich nachts  
wir trinken dich mittags der Tod ist ein Meister aus Deutschland  
wir trinken dich abends und morgens wir trinken und trinken  
der Tod ist ein Meister aus Deutschland sein Auge ist blau  
er trifft dich mit bleierner Kugel er trifft dich genau  
ein Mann wohnt im Haus dein goldenes Haar Margarete  
er hetzt seine Rüden auf uns er schenkt uns ein Grab in der Luft  
er spielt mit den Schlangen und träumet der Tod ist ein Meister aus Deutschland  
  
dein goldenes Haar Margarete  
dein aschenes Haar Sulamith'_  
„Das ist die ‚Todesfuge' von Paul Celan, wenn ich nicht ganz falsch liege."  
  
Ranma fing an zu grinsen  
  
Ranma: „Keine Ahnung, ich kann das nicht lesen."  
  
Aishano: „Wieso? Steht doch alles da dr…"  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Schrift bestand aus lateinischen Buchstaben. Gut, dass wäre nicht so schlimm, aber es war kein Japanisch und auch kein Englisch.  
  
Aishano: „Das ist…kein Japanisch. Englisch ist es…auch nicht. Und ich habe nie eine andere Sprache gelernt. Warum also…verstehe ich was da steht?!"  
  
Dass Ranma stolz auf seinen Einfall war konnte man nicht übersehen und für Aishano war eben eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Jegliche Zweifel an seiner Identität waren wie weggewaschen und mit ihnen für einen Moment auch sein Verstand.  
  
Aishano: „Sidney Hikaru…das ist also mein wahrer Name."  
  
Nabiki: „Eigentlich Markus Hikaru, oder wie du dich nanntest: Sidney Cid."  
  
Aishano: „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass mich Ranma Sidney Hikaru nannte."  
  
Ranma: „Ja, Entschuldigung. Ich hatte da was durcheinander gebracht."  
  
Die Augen Aishanos blieben auf dem Blatt gefangen. Auf dem Blatt, was alles veränderte. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, wenn es sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst hätte, aber das tat es leider nicht. Es blieb wo es war und offenbarte die unauslöschliche Wahrheit. Die Person namens Aishano Hirazu existierte nicht, hatte es nie gegeben. Sie war nur eine Ausgeburt der Phantasie, nichts weiter.  
Der Mann mit der verlorenen Identität stand ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf und verließ das Zimmer in Richtung Garten. Mehr stolpernd als gehend, wankte er auf die weiße Mauer zu.   
Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich dort ab, richtete seinen Blick gen Boden und atmete tief durch. Dann spannte er die Muskeln an, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und eine rot glühende Aura erhellte ihn. Der Zorn und die Verzweiflung überschwemmten förmlich die Umgebung. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Mauer und er verschafft seinen Gefühlen Platz.  
  
„WA  
  
Seine rechte Faust zog sich von der Mauer zurück, weiterhin auf sie gerichtet.  
  
RUUUUUUUUUUUM?!!"  
  
Sie schnellte vor, mit aller denkbaren und undenkbaren Kraft zugleich rammte sie in die Mauer, binnen Augenblicke zerfiel die Arbeit mehrerer Tage zu Staub. Einige Stücken flogen direkt über die Straße und schlugen in die Mauer auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ein. Zum Glück war gerade niemand an dieser Stelle. Eine riesige Lücke unterbrach die Grundstücksmauer der Tendos. Der Verantwortliche unterdessen ließ seine Arme wieder schlaff herunterhängen. Seinen Blick richtete er gen Himmel, solange wie er das Licht ertragen konnte, dann schloss er seine Augen und ließ seinen Kopf hängen.   
Die anderen erblickten ein Zittern seinen Körpers, als würde er weinen. Aber das tat er nicht, nein im Gegenteil, sein Gesicht verlor sich in einem Lachen, ohne dass seine Kehle einen Laut von sich gab. Es verging eine halbe Minute, bis er sich wieder fing. Aber keiner der anderen wollte ihn währenddessen ansprechen, irgendwie war ihnen als hätten sie jemand ganz anderen vor sich stehen.  
Als der Identitätslose seine Stimme wieder fand sprach er trocken, leise und vollkommen emotionslos.  
  
„Sieht so aus als müsste ich etwas über mich lernen."  
  
Nach einigem Zögern setzte er noch einen Abschluss hinterher.  
  
„Sidney reicht fürs Erste."  
  
***  
  
Den ganzen Nachmittag war Ranma dabei Sidney etwas über seine Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Es war nicht viel was Ranma erzählen konnte und eigentlich wollte er noch gewissen Details auslassen, aber Sidney hatte es, Ranmas Ansicht nach, zumindest verdient alles zu wissen.  
Sidney sagte nichts, unterbrach kein einziges Mal die Erläuterungen Ranmas. Vielleicht war er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Fakten richtig einzuordnen.  
Die ganze Zeit stand er mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und löste seinen Blick nicht ein einziges Mal von seinen schwarzen Schuhen. Aber er war keineswegs unaufmerksam, er vernahm jedes Wort das Ranmas Lippen entsprang und ließ es auf seinen Verstand wirken.  
  
Ranma: „…ja und das war es dann eigentlich, was es zu erzählen gibt."  
  
Der Grauhaarige brauchte eine Weile um zu reagieren, und alles was er sagte war „…Aha." Damit nicht genug verließ er das Haus erneut ohne ein Wort zu sagen in Richtung Garten. Diesmal jedoch blieb er am Fischteich stehen und beobachtete wie sie dort rumschwammen, ohne Sorgen, ohne Probleme.   
Dann, nach einigen Augenblicken, sprang er durch das Loch in der Mauer davon. Ranma reagierte sofort, und versuchte ihm hinterher zu rennen, wurde aber von Dr. Tofu festgehalten.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Lass ihn."  
  
Nach einigen Mühen schaffte es Ranma sich von Dr. Tofu zu trennen.  
  
Ranma: „Damit er irgendwelche Dummheiten begeht? Nein, danke."  
  
Genauso schnell wie Sidney war auch Ranma durch das Loch verschwunden und ließ ein paar besorgte Menschen zurück.  
  
***  
  
Schon seit einer halben Stunde war Ranma hinter dem schwarzen Schatten her, der vor ihm über die Dächer Nerimas huschte.  
  
Ranma: „Sid, halt endlich an!"  
  
Zu Ranmas ungläubiger Überraschung tat er das tatsächlich, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
  
Ranma: „Ich dachte schon du würdest nie mehr anhalten."  
  
Mit einer plötzlichen und ruckartigen Bewegung streckte Sidney Ranma seine Handfläche entgegen und ein rot glühender Ball löste sich aus ihr. Mit einer gekonnten Drehung zur Seite konnte Ranma dem Gebilde ausweichen, welches weiter über die Dächer der Häuser flog und ein paar Vögel aufschreckt, bevor es sich irgendwo ins Nichts auflöste.  
  
Ranma: ^Meine Güte, der ist aber auch stinkig! ^  
  
Sidney: „Geh' Heim! Das hier ist mein Problem."  
  
Ohne ein weiters Wort an Ranma zu verschwenden drehte er sich wieder um und machte sich bereit auf das nächste Dach zu springen.  
  
Ranma: „Ich weiß aber noch was, was dich interessieren wird."  
  
Erneut hatte Ranma Sidneys uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit, aber keinen Blickkontakt mit ihm.  
  
Ranma: „Sie sind hier."  
  
Sidney: „Wer?"  
  
Ranma: „Die Drei von denen ich dir erzählt hatte. Zumindest zwei von denen sind hier."  
  
Sidney: „Warum sollte mich das interessieren?"  
  
Ranma: „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die was mit deinem Zustand zu tun haben."  
  
Sidney: „Selbst wenn, wie sollte ich sie finden?"  
  
Ranma: „Glaub mir, solch schräge Vögel kann man nicht übersehen. Und dann ist da noch was Wichtiges. Einer von den Dreien wurde von einer Ki-Projektion zusammengeschlagen."  
  
Sidney: „Dann war er es, den du versucht hast zu beschützen."  
  
Ranma: „Jo. Und das bringt mich auf eine Idee, denn wie heißt es so schön? Meines Feindes Feind sei mein bester Freund."  
  
Sidney: „Welch naive Einstellung."   
  
Ranma: „Soll das heißen ich bin naiv?!"  
  
Sidney: „Das soll nur heißen, dass auch der Feind deines Feindes dein Feind sein kann. Aber das ist alles vollkommen unwichtig. Sie werden garantiert nicht mehr hier sein."  
  
Ranma: „Ich glaube, dass sie noch immer hier sind."  
  
Sidney: „Was macht dich da so sicher?"  
  
Ranma: „Das hab' ich im Gefühl. Außerdem läuft irgendwie alles auf dich hinaus. Es hat was mit dir zu tun, da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
Als Antwort kam von Sidney ein Nicken.  
  
Ranma: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir schaffen das schon. Am Besten wird sein wir kümmern uns Morgen darum. Komm, ich will nach Hause."  
  
Wieder nickte Sidney nur kurz, aber diesmal huschte auch ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen.  
  
***  
  
Die Dunkelheit umhüllte den schwarz eingekleideten Mann der an der Rückseite des Tendo Dojos lehnte. Wo sein Geist jetzt war, ist schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht auf der Suche nach dem eigenen Ich oder einfach nur gedankenlos streifend. Eine warme und freundliche Stimme riss ihn zurück in seinen Körper.  
  
Kasumi: „Guten Abend, Sidney."  
  
Die grünen Augen würdigten sie nur eines kurzen Blickes, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Boden richteten.  
  
Sidney: „Es ist spät. Du solltest schlafen gehen."  
  
Kasumi: „Du aber auch."  
  
Sidney: „Ich kann nicht schlafen."  
  
Wieder einmal entkam Kasumis Lippen ein zauberhaftes und warmes Lächeln, welches Sidney spüren konnte, obwohl er sie nicht einmal ansah. Sein Herz schlug schneller, seine Atmung wurde unregelmäßig. Ohne die Kenntnis über die Hintergründe dieser Veränderung, schüttelte er sie so schnell wie möglich wieder ab. Für ihn war es eine Ewigkeit, aber für Kasumi nicht einmal lang genug um es überhaupt zu bemerken.  
  
Kasumi: „Das kann ich verstehen. Es ist bestimmt schwer herauszufinden, dass man nicht der ist, der man glaubt zu sein."  
  
Sidney: „So in etwa. Aber eigentlich hat es andere Ursachen."  
  
Kasumi: „Welche denn?"  
  
Sidneys Augen lösten sich vom Boden und starrten kalt und ohne Ausdruck in Kasumis Augen.  
  
Sidney: „Wie ist es, wenn dir jemand ins Gesicht sagt, dass du ein Mörder bist? Wie ist es, wenn dir jemand sagt, dass du für den Tod deines Bruders verantwortlich bist? Wie ist es, wenn dir jemand sagt, dass dein Freund gestorben ist, um dich zu beschützen? Wie ist es, wenn du weißt, dass, egal wohin du gehst, du immer nur den Tod hinter dir herziehst? Wie ist es, wenn dir jemand sagt, dass du nicht du selbst bist, noch nicht einmal deinen richtigen Körper bewohnst? Wie ist das, frage ich dich, Kasumi Tendo, älteste Tochter von Soun Tendo?"  
  
Kasumi war vollkommen überrascht von den Fragen die in ihre Ohren drangen. Sie konnte ihm keine Antwort geben.  
Keine Antwort erwartend stieß sich Sidney von der Mauer ab und ging an Kasumi vorbei, nur um noch einmal neben ihr stehen zu bleiben.  
  
Sidney: „Ich weiß, wie es ist."  
  
Er ging weiter und entschwand ein weiteres Mal in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
  
***  
  
Von der Sonne gekitzelt wachte Kasumi am nächsten Morgen auf und befreite sich von Dr. Tofus Umarmung um aufzustehen, bis ihre Augen auf ihren Wecker fielen, dessen Zeiger unaufhaltbar Richtung 6:30 wanderte.  
  
Kasumi: „Oje, ich sollte mich beeilen."  
  
Recht schnell kleidete sie sich an und verließ ihr Zimmer in Richtung Küche.  
Als sie aber am Esszimmer vorbeikam sah sie, dass dort bereits der Tisch gedeckt war und zwar sehr üppig.  
  
Sidney: „Morgen."  
  
Wie schon seit gestern waren sowohl seine Stimme als auch sein Gesicht ohne Anzeichen von Emotionen. Seit dem Vorfall gestern Nachmittag war das einzige was er zeigte ein kurzes Lächeln, welches sofort wieder verschwand.  
  
Kasumi: „Guten Morgen. Hast du das gemacht?"  
  
Sidney: „Ja."  
  
Sie richtete wieder ihren Blick auf die reich gedeckte Tafel.  
  
Kasumi: „Es ist nur für sieben Personen gedeckt."  
  
Sidney: „Ich habe bereits gefrühstückt."  
  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Sidney genommen, als ihr Vater plötzlich auftauchte.  
  
Soun: „Kasumi, du hast dich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Das sieht wirklich wunderbar aus."  
  
Kasumi: „Das war ich nicht, Vater. Sidney hat es…"  
  
Als sie sich umdreht um auf Sidney zu zeigen, gab es nichts worauf sie zeigen könnte, denn er war weg, einfach verschwunden.  
  
***  
  
Seit Stunden war er bereits unterwegs. Jeden Passanten befragend der ihm in die Quere kam.  
Aber ohne Erfolg. Es schien unmöglich, das zu finden was er suchte.   
Eine junge Frau mit dunkelblonden, schulterlangen Haar, welche eigentlich mehr noch ein Mädchen war, sollte das nächste Ziel sein. Sie hob sich durch ihr leicht europäisch angehauchtes Gesicht von den anderen Fußgängern auf der Straße ab. Ihre enge Jeans und ihre Bluse betonten sehr stark ihre Körperformen.  
  
Sidney: „Entschuldigung."  
  
Die junge Dame dreht sich überrascht zu dem sie ansprechenden Passanten um, musste aber erst einmal feststellen, dass ihr gegenüber eine beachtliche Körpergröße besaß.  
  
Frau: „Ja?"  
  
Sidney: „Sie haben nicht zufällig drei europäisch aussehende Männer gesehen? Einer von ihnen ist sehr massiv gebaut, der andere hat eher meine Statur, nur etwas kleiner. Der letzte schließlich ist etwas Anfang 50, graues, aber fülliges Haar und einen dünnen Bart."  
  
Frau: „Nein, tut mir leid. Ich bin selber fremd hier und erst vor wenigen Tagen hier in Japan eingetroffen. Ich kann ihnen leider nicht helfen."  
  
Enttäuscht ließ Sidney den Kopf hängen. Die Chance sie jemals zu finden schwand mit jedem Passanten der keine Antwort geben konnte.  
  
Sidney: „Dennoch vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe."  
  
Frau: „Nichts für ungut."  
  
Ohne Hoffnung wandte sich der große Mann mit den grauen Haaren und den leuchtend grünen Augen von der Frau ab, nicht bemerkend, dass sie ihn noch eine Weile beobachtete. Gedanken, Erinnerungen schienen hinter ihren braunen Augen zu blühen. Erinnerungen an andere Zeiten. Doch waren sie nicht verbunden mit diesem Mann, und doch…war irgendetwas seltsam an ihm.  
  
***  
  
Ein Moment des Glücks und der Freude überkam Sidney als ihm ein Passant versicherte eine der gesuchten Personen gesehen zu haben. Anscheinend war der stämmige Mann vor kurzem in ein kleines Nudelrestaurant gegangen, das man Neko Hanten nannte. Sidney hörte dem älteren Herrn schon gar nicht mehr zu als dieser davon erzählte, dass das Restaurant bis vor kurzem einer alten Amazone gehört hatte, die zusammen mit ihrer süßen Urenkelin und einem männlichen Mitglied ihres Stammes hier lebte. Jetzt seien sie nicht mehr da, zurück nach China, fügte der ältere Mann noch hinzu, bevor er bemerkte dass sein Zuhörer nicht mehr da war. Enttäuscht über die Manieren der Jugend ging er selbst seinen eigentlichen Geschäften nach, als er den Rucksack aufhob der fast dreimal so groß wie der kleine Mann war und überquoll vor lauter Damenunterwäsche.  
  
***  
  
Ein sehr stämmiger, fast schon dicker Mann, saß einsam an einem der Tische im Neko Hanten. Das war für ihn das zweite Mal, dass er in diesem Restaurant war, nur letztes Mal kam er nicht dazu etwas zu essen. Jetzt schlürfte er nur an einer dünnen Nudelsuppe. Nicht gerade das beste Essen was er sich vorstellen konnte, aber er war froh, dass er es überhaupt geschafft hatte irgendetwas zu bestellen. Denn Englisch war die einzige Fremdsprache die er neben Chinesisch noch konnte. Nur leider war das Englisch des Wirtes mehr als miserabel. Der Mann, der gerne von anderen Bermonn genannt werden wollte, stocherte weiter mit seinen Stäbchen in der Suppe rum und beachtete kaum den grauhaarigen, sehr groß gewachsenen Mann, welcher gerade herein trat und schnurstracks auf den Tresen zuging und sich mit dem Wirt unterhielt. Dass der Wirt mit seiner Hand auf ihn zeigte, bemerkte der kräftige Mann gar nicht. Erst als sich der grauhaarige Mann direkt vor ihm an den gleichen Tisch setzte, ließ er von seiner Suppe ab und beobachtete wie er von den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers gemustert wurde. Irgendwie kam Bermonn das Gesicht bekannt vor, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen zu haben.  
  
Bermonn: _Was willst du? _  
  
Es schien als würde sein Gegenüber nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen um zu antworten, aber Bermonn erwartete keine.  
  
Sidney: _Informationen. _  
  
Der rundliche Mann war sehr beeindruckt von seinem Gegenüber.  
  
Bermonn: _Man trifft hier nicht oft Menschen, die meine Sprache sprechen. _  
  
Sidney: _Menschen die so etwas tragen, sieht man auch nicht allzu oft. _  
  
Mit seinen Augen deutete Sidney auf den metallenen Kampfstab der neben Bermonn an seinem Stuhl lehnte.  
  
Bermonn: _Was ist jetzt? Was willst du wissen? _  
  
Gelangweilt von der Situation schob er sich eine Nudel in den Mund.  
  
Sidney: _Kennst du jemanden namens Markus Hikaru? _  
  
Die Nudel blieb fast im Rachen Bermonns stecken als er die Frage hörte. Er hustete sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib, um nicht zu ersticken. Das führte dazu, dass alle anderen Gäste gespannt auf die beiden Fremdlinge starrten.  
  
Bermonn: _Has…hast du Markus Hikaru gesagt? _  
  
Der grauhaarige Mann nickte als Antwort.  
  
Bermonn: _Oh Mann, den Namen hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Er war mal ein Kumpel von mir, aber seit ein paar Monaten hasse ich ihn. _  
  
Sidney: _Warum? _  
  
Bermonn: _Weil er einen Freund von mir auf dem Gewissen hat. _  
  
Für die Zeitspanne einer Kernspaltung bröckelte die Fassade in Sidneys Gesicht, wurde aber sehr bald wieder aufgebaut.  
  
Bermonn: _Wer will das eigentlich alles wissen? _  
  
Sidney stand auf und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um sich mit einer Verbeugung und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen vorzustellen.  
  
Sidney: _Darf ich vorstellen: Markus Hikaru. _  
  
Geschockt saß Bermonn da. Wie konnte er das nur übersehen? Jetzt wo er es wusste, konnte er seine Gesichtszüge ganz klar erkennen. Mit einer plötzlichen und ruckartigen Bewegung stand er auf und schmiss dabei seinen Stuhl mitsamt Stab um. Zum zweiten Mal wurden die Beiden von allen Seiten angestarrt.  
  
Bermonn: _Du…du wagst es mir in die Augen zu treten, nachdem was du Tanges angetan hast? Dafür wirst du jetzt und hier BEZAHLEN! Das schwöre ich dir. _  
  
So schnell er konnte hob er seinen Stab auf und ging in Kampfhaltung über.  
  
Sidney: _Mit allem was du hast! Versuch es! _  
  
Bermonns erster Angriff bestand aus einem horizontalen Schwinger in Kopfhöhe, dem Sidney mit Leichtigkeit nach unten auswich und mit einem Kinnhaken konterte. Um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfend, stolperte Bermonn einige Schritte nach hinten. Unter den Gästen des Neko Hanten sorgte diese Aktion für starke Verwirrung und beim Wirt für große Angst um sein Mobiliar.  
  
Wirt: „Hey, macht euren Scheiß gefälligst draußen!"  
  
Ohne die anderen um ihn herum zu beachten, versuchte Sidney einen Tritt an Bermonns Kopf zu landen, welcher aber durch den metallenen Stab gestoppt wurde. Mit dem anderen Ende des Stabes riss Bermonn die Beine seines Feindes weg. Aber Sidney machte sich daraus nichts, drehte sich noch in der Luft, stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab, stieß sich ab und trat mit seinen Beinen gegen Bermonns muskelbepackte Schultern. Endgültig das Gleichgewicht verlierend, fiel er über den hinter ihm liegenden Tisch. Unterdessen stand Sidney schon wieder auf seinen Beinen.  
  
Sidney: _War das etwa schon alles? _  
  
_Nein._  
  
Bevor es Sidney schaffte seinen Kopf zu der Quelle der Stimme umzudrehen, verspürte er schon wie etwas in seinem Rücken aufschlug, ihn den Kontakt mit dem Boden verlieren ließ und zu der gegenüberliegenden Wand transportierte. Leider war diese nicht gebaut worden um einen kräftigen Zwei-Meter-Mann, der mit voller Wucht in sie schlug, aufzuhalten. Als der Nebel in Sidneys Kopf nachließ, fand er sich außerhalb des Neko Hanten auf der Straße wieder. Er konnte Schritte hören die durch den Staub und die Trümmer auf ihn zukamen. Alle Kraft zusammennehmend stand er wieder auf um seinen Feind von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen. Dieses Angesicht war ein Mann, Anfang bis Mitte 50, mit grauen, aber fülligen Haar, dünnen grauen Bart und tief braunen Augen. Das breite Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.  
  
Brutus: „Schön dich wieder zu sehen."  
  
Sidney: „Du musst der Stärkere sein."  
  
Brutus: „Sag' nicht, du hättest mich vergessen. Das wäre zu schade, wenn unsere Feindschaft darunter leiden würde."  
  
Sidney: „Welche Feindschaft?"  
  
Der alte Mann begann vorsichtig um sein Ziel zu kreisen, ließ es aber nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Brutus: „Du hast es also tatsächlich vergessen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Gerüchte wahr sind?"  
  
Sidney: „Gerüchte?"  
  
Brutus: „Nun ja, man hört so einiges, wenn man auf Reisen ist."  
  
Sidney: „Dann weißt du, wer dafür verantwortlich ist."  
  
Brutus: „Nein."  
  
Sidney: „Verzeih mir, wenn mein Vertrauen etwas niedrig angesetzt ist. Aber nach allem was ich von dir gehört habe, könntest genauso gut du dafür verantwortlich sein."  
  
Brutus: „Ach, und wer hat dir von mir erzählt? Dieser Junge? Vielleicht ist er es ja der lügt und dich benutzt?"  
  
Sidney: „Mag sein, aber ich habe mehr Grund ihm zu vertrauen als dir."  
  
Mittlerweile war Brutus wieder an seinem Ausgangspunkt angelangt und blieb stehen.  
  
Brutus: „Da hast du wohl Recht. Aber sag' mir, hat er dir auch von deiner anderen Seite erzählt?"  
  
Sidney: „Meine…andere Seite?"  
  
Die braunen Augen des alten Mannes begannen voller Erwartung zu leuchten.  
  
Brutus: „Die, die mich fast besiegt hätte. Soll ich sie dir zeigen?"  
  
Ein kurzer fragender Laut stieß aus Sidneys Kehle, bevor Brutus angriff und ihn mit einem Schlag auf die Nase zu Boden beförderte. Mit seinem Handrücken wischte sich Sidney das Blut aus dem Gesicht und stand wieder auf, nur um ein weiteres mal getroffen zu werden, diesmal jedoch erst in den Bauch, dann im Gesicht. Nur diesmal schaffte er es auf seinen beiden Beinen stehen zu bleiben. So langsam wurde erwütend, es wurde nun Zeit selber anzugreifen. Er führte Schläge und Tritte mit einer Geschwindigkeit aus, dass für die Umstehenden die Grenzen seines Körpers zu verwischen begannen. Aber Brutus wurde davon nicht beeindruckt, er wich allen Angriffen mit großem Geschick aus.  
  
Brutus: „Los Kreatur, zeig sich!"  
  
Sidney: „Kreatur!?"  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment stand die pure Freude in Brutus tiefbraunen Augen geschrieben.  
  
Brutus: „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst!"  
  
Schneller als Sidney reagieren konnte, stand Brutus hinter ihm, legte seine Flache Hand auf Sidneys Rücken und ein Schock durchlief ihn. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz brannte in seinen Gliedern, seine Beine gaben nach, und er fiel auf die Knie.  
  
Sidney: „Wa..was…?"  
  
Brutus: „Ich weiß nicht wo du es her hast, aber es war ein Fehler es im Körper zu behalten."  
  
Sidneys Kräfte schwanden zusehends, immer mehr entzog sich sein Körper seiner Kontrolle.  
  
Sidney: „I…ch k…n e-es n-ni…kt ab-ab-absorb-b-b-biern…"  
  
Das letzte Fünkchen Kraft verließ ihn und er fiel zu Boden, kaum noch die Umgebung um sich wahrnehmend. So entging ihm auch was in den nächsten Momenten geschah.  
  
Brutus bekam einen Schlag ins Gesicht und taumelte zur Seite. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte sah er eine junge Frau mit dunklen, blonden Haaren. Sie drückte ihren Oberkörper dicht über den Boden, ihr rechtes Bein nach vorne ausgestreckt, ihre Arme wie Flügel nach oben gerichtet.  
  
Brutus: „Phönix?"  
  
In einer schnellen Bewegung richtete sie sich wieder auf, ließ dabei ihre Arme in einer kreisförmigen Bewegung auf Brutus zuschnellen. Zwei Mal wurde er am Kinn getroffen bevor sich ihre flache Hand in seinen Magen bohrte. Mittlerweile hatte er sich wieder weit genug unter Kontrolle, dass er von seiner Feindin Abstand gewinnen konnte.  
  
Brutus: „Ein ziemlich überraschender Angriff. Es ist fast schon peinlich von einer Göre wie dir überhaupt getroffen worden zu sein."  
  
Frau: „Lass ihn in Frieden!"  
  
Der ergraute Mann spuckte etwas Blut aus das sich in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte.  
  
Brutus: „Er ist wertlos. Du kannst ihn haben."  
_Bermonn! Wir gehen! _  
  
Im nächsten Moment waren die beiden schon verschwunden und als die Luft rein war, lief die junge Frau sofort zu Sidney.  
  
Frau: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Die Krämpfe und die Schmerzen hatten endlich wieder nachgelassen, nach einer für Sidney unendlich langen Zeitspanne. Seine Kräfte kehrten wieder zurück und damit auch die Kontrolle über seinen Körper.  
  
Sidney: „Danke."  
  
Frau: „Klar doch, Markus. Mach ich doch gerne."  
  
Als Sidney die Worte der Frau hörte, waren alle seine Schmerzen wie weggeblasen. Was sie sagte war viel interessanter.  
  
Sidney: „Wo…woher kennst du diesen Namen?"  
  
Frau: „Na hör mal. Ich werd' ja wohl noch meinen eigenen Bruder erkennen."  
  
Sidney stockte der Atem, alles um ihn herum verschwamm. Er starrte nur noch die junge Frau an, die da über ihm lehnte. 


	7. Warum?

Neues Jahr, neues Glück. Hoffe ich mal. Tja, da mir leider nichts mehr einfällt, lass ich euch weiter lesen. Das heißt eigentlich wär' da noch: Phönix ist keine Person, aber das werdet ihr in diesem Teil schon sehen. Ein kleines Lob wäre auch ganz nett, dafür dass ich es gebacken gekriegt habe, diesen Teil noch zwischen Kolloquium, Fahrschule und all dem anderen fertig zu stellen, aber wer nich' will der…muss nich'.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Ereignisse, Personen etc. sind Eigentum der geistigen Entwickler und Verlage. Ich verfolge damit keinerlei gewerblichen Zweck.  
  
Legende:   
"..." jmd. Spricht  
^...^ jmd. Denkt  
_..._ jmd. spricht deutsch  
{...} Panda-Schilder  
[...] Regieanweisung  
(...) Kommentar des Autors, sollte jemanden etwas auffallen, das wie Sinn aussieht, lasst es mich wissen  
  
  
Zeit der Veränderung – Warum?  
  
  
Mehr im Delirium als wach, stand Sidney auf und blickte in die tiefen braunen Augen seiner Retterin.  
  
Sidney: _Du bist wer? _  
  
Frau: _Hey! Bist du blind? Ich bin's, Maria. Erkennst du mich nicht? _   
  
Sidney: _Nein._  
  
Ihr Gesicht verlor das Lächeln, welches sie die ganze Zeit schon auf den Lippen trug, und ihre Augen verzogen sich zu einer fragenden Geste.  
  
Maria: _Aber du bist Markus Hikaru? _  
  
Rasch wandte sich der große Mann von seiner weniger groß gewachsenen Schwester ab, verschränkte die Arme und blickte auf seine Schuhe.  
  
Sidney: _Soweit ich weiß, ja. Ich habe meine Erinnerung verloren. Alles was ich weiß, weiß ich nur durch Erzählungen. _  
  
Maria: _Hat dir niemand von mir erzählt? _  
  
Sidney: _Nicht…direkt. Dass ich eine Schwester habe, wurde mir gesagt, aber ihr Name… Nein. _  
  
Ihre Gefühlswelt geriet jetzt ganz aus dem Ruder, auch Maria ließ ihren Kopf hängen und dreht sich von ihrem Bruder weg.  
  
Maria: _Was für eine Familie… _  
  
Unterdessen hatte Sidney wieder seine stramme Haltung zurück gewonnen und machte sich daran den Kampfplatz zu verlassen.  
  
Sidney: _Danke noch mal für die Hilfe. _  
  
Maria: _Gern gescheh… Hey, warte! _  
  
Vorsichtig ging sie hinter ihrem Bruder hinterher, wo immer er jetzt auch hingehen wollte.  
  
***  
  
Irgendwo am Stadtrand lag eine halb verfallene Hütte, die sonst immer Bettlern und anderen unliebsamen Menschen als Unterschlupf diente. Seit hier aber ein paar seltsame Gestalten auftauchten verbreitete sich allgemein das Gerücht, es wäre sehr ungesund sich jetzt der Hütte zu nähern. Und zwei seltsame Gestalten waren jetzt tatsächlich auf dem Weg zur Hütte. Ein sehr kräftiger, junger Mann, der seinen metallenen Kampfstab mit seinen Wurstfingern umschloss und ein älteren Mann, etwa Mitte fünfzig.  
  
Bermonn: _Sie hätten ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen dürfen! Sie wissen doch wie gefährlich er ist! _  
  
Brutus: _Zerbrich dir nicht dein kleines Gehirn darüber. Ich weiß schon was ich tue. _  
  
Bermonn: _Ich würde so langsam ganz gern wissen was ihr Plan ist. Und wer war überhaupt dieses Mädchen? _  
  
Brutus: _Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber mir fällt spontan nur eine Person ein, die die ‚Kunst des Phönix' beherrscht und auch in Frage kommt. _  
  
Bermonn: _Und wer? _  
  
Brutus: „Ich sagte bereits: Zerbrich dir nicht dein kleines Gehirn darüber."  
  
Mittlerweile waren die Beiden an der Tür der Hütte angelangt und traten sofort hindurch. Durch die dreckigen Fenster drang nur wenig Licht in die Hütte und es herrschte eine schummrige Atmosphäre.   
  
Brutus: _Das geht dich nichts an! _   
  
Bermonn: _Das tut es schon, denke ich. Wir waren mal zu viert, jetzt sind wir nur noch drei. _  
  
Mit seinem Stab deutete er auf eine Tür, die in der spärlichen Beleuchtung kaum zu sehen war.  
  
Brutus: _Bald werden wir nur noch zwei sein. Er wird sterben. _  
  
Bermonn: _Was?! Sind sie sicher?! _  
  
Brutus: _Natürlich. _  
  
Bermonn: _Aber…dann müssen wir… _  
  
Brutus: „Gar nichts müssen wir. Er ist unbrauchbar. Soll er von mir aus doch sterben. _  
  
Mit einer Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn ging Bermonn zu der Tür hinter der sein Freund lag.  
  
Bermonn: _Ich lasse ihn nicht sterben. Vielleicht passt das in ihren Plan, aber nicht in meinen._  
  
Sofort war er durch die Tür verschwunden und ließ seinen Meister zurück.  
  
Brutus: _Sie sind so schwach. Ein paar Probleme und schon ziehen sie den Schwanz ein. Aber ich erreiche immer meine Ziele, auch wenn nicht alles nach Plan läuft. Mit seinem verlorenen Gedächtnis lässt sich vielleicht was anfangen. Du gehörst mir, Markus._  
  
Er fing an zu lachen, erst leise dann immer lauter und lauter. Ein krankhaftes Lachen, das sich an den Qualen anderer labte.  
Bermonn war gerade dabei seinen im Fieber liegenden Freund eine gute Hilfe zu sein, als er das Lachen vernahm. Mit besorgten Augen blickte er zur Tür die zum Vorraum führte.  
  
Bermonn: _Das Ganze nimmt noch mal ein schlimmes Ende. _  
  
***  
  
Den ganzen Weg über ignorierte Sidney was seine Schwester sagte, allerdings sagte sie auch kaum was. Wahrscheinlich hoffte sie auf einen günstigeren Moment. Unverhofft blieben sie vor einem großen ummauerten Gelände stehen.  
  
Maria: „Tendo Dojo." _Wohnst du hier? _  
  
Ohne eine Antwort ging Sidney durch das Gründstückstor.  
  
Maria: _Das heißt wohl ja. _  
  
An der Tür angekommen klingelte er kurz und ignorierte seine Schwester weiterhin. Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange bis jemand auftauchte.  
  
Maria: _Vielleicht ist keiner Zuhause._  
  
Genau in diesem Moment öffnete Kasumi die Haustür. Eine gewisse Erleichterung legte sich in ihr Gesicht, als sie den großen grauhaarigen Mann sah.  
  
Kasumi: „Gute Güte, da bist du ja. Wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Ihr Blick fiel jetzt auf die zweite, kleinere, mehr feminine Person die vor der Tür stand.  
  
Kasumi: „Oh, guten Tag. Verzeihen sie, ich hatte sie nicht gesehen."  
  
Maria: „Hehe, nicht so schlimm."  
  
Kasumi: „Kommt doch rein."  
  
Kaum über die Türschwelle getreten, entledigte sich Sidney seiner Schuhe. Seine Schwester tat es ihm gleich und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Die beiden Väter ließen sich durch den unerwarteten Gast nicht stören und spielten weiter Shogi. Außer den beiden war sonst keiner da.  
  
Sidney: „Kasumi, weißt du wo Ranma ist?"  
  
Kasumi: „Ranma müsste…"  
  
Ranma: „Hier bin ich!"  
  
Es war immer wieder überraschend was für eine Situationsdramatik Ranma aufbauen konnte. Erneut konnte er es durch sein extrem passendes Auftauchen bezeugen. Nur für Sidney blieb diese besondere Eigenschaft verborgen. Was Ranma nicht verborgen blieb war die andere Person neben Sidney.  
  
Ranma: „Äh…Hallo."  
  
Maria: „Hi."  
  
Die beiden hatten keine Gelegenheit sich gegenseitig vorzustellen.  
  
Sidney: „Warum?"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Kampfsportler kannte es ja, dass sich Sidney nicht immer hundertprozentig klar ausdrückte, aber diesmal schien er sich selbst zu übertreffen.  
  
Ranma: „Ich kann dir jetzt nicht so ganz folgen, Sid."  
  
Sidney: „Dann lass es mich aufklären: Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen?"  
  
Irgendwie konnte Ranma jetzt überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, wie Sidney auf diese Frage gekommen war, hatte Ranma sich doch um ihn bemüht, dass er sein Gedächtnis zurückgewinnt. Warum stellte Sidney jetzt Ranmas ehrliche Absichten in Frage?  
  
Ranma: „Wenn du mir jetzt noch sagen könntest, wie du jetzt darauf kommst."  
  
Sidney: „Sagen wir einfach ich hatte ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit einem älteren Herrn."  
  
Ranma: „Du hast ihn getroffen? Sag mir nicht du vertraust dem, was er sagt?"  
  
Sidney: „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe ihn vergessen, aber sein Benehmen war sehr…feindselig, um es freundlich auszudrücken. Aber andererseits…"  
  
Zu Ranmas Unfreude schob er noch eine dramaturgische Pause ein.  
  
Ranma: „Was jetzt?"  
  
Sidney: „Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen? Es gibt keinen Grund für dich, mir zu helfen."  
  
Ranma fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er musste wohl jetzt ein überzeugendes Argument finden um Sidney seine ehrlichen Absichten zu beweisen. Und solch ein Argument besaß er.  
  
Ranma: „Du willst also den Grund wissen?"  
  
Sidney: „Wenn du einen hast."  
  
Ranma: „Na dann, komm mit."  
  
Die Geschwister wurden von Ranma aus dem Zimmer hinaus zum Gartenteich geführt, an dessen steinernen Rand Ranma stehen blieb.  
  
Ranma: „Ich zeig dir warum…"  
  
Mit langsamen Schritten ging er in das kalte Wasser drehte sich zu seinen Zuschauern um und tauchte kurz unter. Als die blauen Augen wieder über dem Wasser waren, wurden sie von ungläubigen Gesichtern begrüßt.  
  
Maria: „Jetzt ist er…nass."  
  
Sidney: „Das ist durchaus normal."  
  
Der ziemlich männliche Ranma hievte sich aus dem Teich zurück aufs Trockene. Die durchnässte Kleidung klebte an seinem kräftigen Körper, die schwarzen Haare hingen schwer nach unten.  
  
Sidney: „Mir ist jetzt nicht ganz klar, was das beweisen soll."  
  
Ranma: „Ich hab dir doch von Jusenkyo erzählt?"  
  
Sidney: „Ja."  
  
Ranma: „Ich war auch dort. Ich bin auch in eine Quelle gefallen."  
  
Sidney: „Komm auf den Punkt, Junge."  
  
Ranma: „Junge…Ja, dank dir bin ich wieder zu hundert Prozent ein Junge."  
  
Maria: „Ein junger Mann, würde ich vielmehr sagen."  
  
Sidney: „Und wieso?"  
  
Maria: „Na sieh ihn dir doch mal an. Also ich würde schon sa…"  
  
Sidney: „Nein, ich meinte: warum verdankst du es mir?"  
  
Ranma: „Du hast mir ein Gegenmittel gegeben. Flaulus, oder wie es hieß."  
  
Sidney: „Flatulus. Aber das ist kein Beweis."  
  
Ranma: „Ich kann dir…"  
  
Sidney: „…das Fläschchen zeigen, ich weiß. Nur leider verstehst du nicht was ich meine."  
  
So langsam verstand Ranma wirklich nicht was Sidney jetzt eigentlich von ihm wollte.  
  
Ranma: „Wenn mir der Herr dann sagen könnte, was er meint!"  
  
Langsam ging Sidney auf Ranma zu und stellte sich direkt vor ihm auf. Ranma musste gezwungenermaßen seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.  
  
Sidney: „Ich glaube dir nicht mehr. Ich werde das besser alleine regeln. Ich brauche dich nicht."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich von Ranma ab und ging.  
  
Ranma: „Was soll das denn werden? Wir möchten beide wissen was passiert ist. Wir sitzen doch beide in einem Boot."  
  
Ruckartig drehte sich Sidney wieder zu Ranma um und schaute ihn mit durchdringendem Blick an.  
  
Sidney: „Das tun wir nicht! Anders als ich, hast du es NIE gewusst!"  
  
Ranma: „Na fein, dann geh' doch! Hau ab! Aber komm ja nicht angekrochen, wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst."  
  
Sidney: „So schnell siehst du mich nicht wieder, mach dir da keine Sorgen."  
  
Erneut drehte sich der graue Hüne um, um zu verschwinden.  
  
Sidney: „Kind."  
  
Mit einem Satz war er über die Grundstücksmauer verschwunden. Seine Schwester wollte ihm folgen, aber ihr wurde fast sofort klar, dass sie nicht mit ihm Schritt halten könnte. Enttäuscht ließ sie ihre Arme nach unten hängen.  
  
Maria: _Was für eine Familie…_  
  
Ranma hingegen war stocksauer, wirklich stocksauer.  
  
Ranma: „Kind…er nennt mich ein Kind?! SO EIN VOLLIDIOT! Soll er doch sehen wie er zurechtkommt!"  
  
Vor sich hin grummelnd ging er in Richtung Haus, wandte sich aber plötzlich Maria zu.  
  
Ranma: „Wer, zum Teufel, bist du eigentlich?!"  
  
Maria: „Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass das eine Weile dauern wird."  
  
***  
  
Ranma: „Du bist WER?!"  
  
Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Ranmas Augen hätten ihre angestammten Plätze verlassen und wären zu Boden gefallen. Totenstille herrschte im Wohnzimmer der Tendos, denn alle erwarteten eine Bestätigung.  
  
Maria: „Ich bin Maria Hikaru. Markus Schwester."  
  
Nabiki: „Ein kleines Familientreffen, oder was?"  
  
Trübsinnig senkte Maria ihren Kopf und blickte zu Boden.  
  
Maria: „Nicht ganz."  
  
Plötzlich und unerwartet fasste sie sich wieder und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Nabiki.  
  
Maria: „Aber das ist nicht so wichtig."  
  
Stöhnend vergrub Ranma sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
Ranma: „Sind denn nur alle in dieser Familie so verdammt…Wie heißt das Wort?"  
  
Nabiki: „Introvertiert?"  
  
Ranma: „Genau."  
  
***  
  
Es war bereits dunkel und nur wenige Menschen unterwegs, das heißt eigentlich gar niemand. Leise Schritte hallten durch die Straßen und im Schein einer Straßenlaterne tauchte plötzlich ein sehr großer grauhaariger Mann auf. Er war nur kurz zu sehen, bevor er den Lichtkegel der einzigen funktionierenden Laterne in dieser Gasse wieder verließ.  
Plötzlich hielt er an, schaute sich nach allen Seiten um, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und ging dann weiter. Bereits wenige Meter später hielt er erneut an und untersuchte wieder sein Umfeld. Aber diesmal ließ er sich nicht täuschen.  
  
Sidney: „Komm raus!"  
  
„Schön dass du mich bemerkst."  
  
Der ergraute Hüne fühlte eine starke Verwirrung. Kam die Stimme jetzt von Rechts oder Links, von Oben oder Unten, von Vorne oder Hinten? Sie schien überall zu sein. Ihr Klang war nicht der eines Menschen. Es war, als würden die raschelnden Blätter der Bäume im Wind ihm zuflüstern.  
  
Sidney: „Wer bist du?"  
  
„Das wirst du noch erfahren."  
  
Zum Trotz verschränkte Sidney seine Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Sidney: „Und was, wenn ich es jetzt wissen will?"  
  
„Nun gut. Du kannst mich den ‚schwarzen Mann' nennen."  
  
Sidney: „Davon hat doch dieses Kind gesprochen."  
  
„Ja, er kennt mich."  
  
Sidney: „Er hat dich besiegt."  
  
„Er hat nicht mich besiegt und das weißt du."  
  
Sidney: „Ja, weiß ich, du Kindermärchen."  
  
„Ein Kindermärchen? Oh nein, es ist viel mehr als das. Weißt du woher die Legende des schwarzen Mannes kommt?"  
  
Sidney: „Da muss ich leider passen. Ich befasse mich nicht mit Kindermärchen."  
  
„Mit deinem Sarkasmus wirst du mich nicht los. Ich werde es dir irgendwann erklären."  
  
Sidney: „Zu freundlich. Also, was willst du von mir."  
  
„Nun, für den Moment, lass es uns ein Geschäft nennen."  
  
Sidney: „Warum gefällt mir das nicht?"  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich bin ehrlich zu dir. Du erfüllst ein paar Aufträge für mich und ich…  
Gebe dir ein paar deiner Erinnerungen zurück."  
  
Bei den letzten Wörtern wurde Sidney hellhörig.  
  
„Nicht alle, immer nur ein paar. Ich brauch dich ja für mehrere Dienste."  
  
Sidney: „Und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen?"  
  
„Ich werde es dir zeigen."  
  
Zuerst spürte Sidney nichts, aber er hörte ein Pfeifen. Zuerst dumpf und leise, dann immer lauter und schriller. Das Pfeifen erreicht ein Niveau, dass sich Sidney die Ohren zuhalten musste, aber es half nichts, denn das Pfeifen kam nicht von Außen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wurde ihn jemand im Schraubstock bearbeiten. Kurze Stöße starkem Druckes unterbrochen von Momenten der Entspannung. Sidney verlor jedes Gefühl für Zeit. War er jetzt schon Sekunden oder Minuten in diesem Zustand. Es hätten genauso gut auch 100 Jahre sein können. Doch plötzlich hörte es auf, von einem Moment zum anderen.  
  
Sidney: „Du…du…Ich…Ich kann mich wieder erinnern. Ich bin Markus Hikaru. Ich kann mich…an meinen Namen erinnern."  
  
In seiner Freude zeigte Sidney sogar mal ein kurzes Lächeln. Das Unmögliche schien jetzt möglich zu sein, seine Erinnerung nur einen Steinwurf weit entfernt.  
  
„Siehst du jetzt, dass ich es ernst meine?"  
  
Das Wispern riss ihn wieder aus seinem Glücksmoment heraus in die Realität und er wurde wieder so kalt wie man nur sein konnte. Aber es hatte sich etwas verändert.  
  
Sidney: „Also…Was soll ich tun?"  
  
***  
  
Wütend trat Bermonn gegen eine arme Dose die auf der Straße lag und pfefferte sie damit gegen die etwa 10 Meter entfernt stehende Mülltonne, dass es nur so schepperte.  
  
Bermonn: _Wache halten…Als ob ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte. _  
  
Aus Langeweile oder vielleicht auch weil er fror nahm er seinen Stab und übte ein wenig damit imaginäre Gegner zu bekämpfen.  
  
_Christoph Maihaus. Immer noch genauso fett wie früher._  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich der angesprochene zu dem Schatten um, aus dem die Stimme kam.  
  
Bermonn: _Wer bist du? Los zeig' dich. _  
  
Die im Dunkeln stehende Person ging zwei Schritte nach vorne, nur soweit, dass man sein Gesicht ansatzweise erkennen konnte. Aber auch in der Dunkelheit schienen die grünen Augen zu leuchten.  
  
Bermonn: _Markus… _  
  
Markus: _Bist du hier der Portier? Dann melde mich mal bei Mikhail an. _  
  
Die kräftige Gestalt, die Bermonn darstellte, spannte sich und festigte den Griff mit dem er seine Waffe festhielt.  
  
Bermonn: _Erstmal musst du an mir vorbei! _  
  
Markus: _Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest mich aufhalten. Außerdem bin ich nicht zum kämpfen hier. _  
  
„Was willst du dann von mir?"  
  
Die alte Stimme kam von oben, vom Dach der Hütte. Brutus landete direkt zwischen den anderen Beiden. Von diesem Auftritt zeigte sich Markus aber keineswegs beeindruckt.  
  
Markus: „Mikhail Rasnov. Der so ziemlich einzige Russe, dem ich nicht vertraue."  
  
Brutus: _ Bermonn, verschwinde! _  
  
Bermonn: _Aber… _  
  
Brutus: _VERSCHWINDE, hab' ich gesagt! _  
  
Der rundlich erscheinende junge Mann unterließ jeglichen weiteren Widerspruch und verschwand in der Hütte.  
  
Brutus: „Jetzt können wir reden. Nun, wie ich sehe, scheint dein Gedächtnis Fortschritte zu machen."  
  
Markus: „Was ich aber nicht dir zu verdanken habe. Und ich nehme an, dass das deine Pläne etwas durcheinander bringt, nicht wahr?"  
  
Brutus: „Ein wenig, das muss ich zugeben. Aber jetzt Schluss mit dem Smalltalk. Was willst du?"  
  
Markus: „Ich habe eine Nachricht für dich: ‚Deine Pläne sind Geschichte, er gehört mir. Aber ich kann dir vergeben wenn du für mich arbeitest.' So in etwa lautet sie."  
  
Brutus: „Wirklich? Dann richte deinem Boss mal aus, dass ich nicht für jemanden arbeite, den ich nicht kenne. Ich arbeite für niemanden, um ganz genau zu sein."  
  
Markus: „Nicht so hastig, da kommt ja noch was. Und zwar: ‚Vergiss nicht, du bist ersetzlich.' Deshalb denke ich mir du solltest lieber auf das hören, was man dir sagt."  
  
Brutus: „Ach wirklich, und wer will dafür sorgen, dass ich ersetzt werde? Du etwa?."  
  
Markus: „Aber nicht doch. Es gibt noch ein paar andere die dir liebend gerne die Haut bei lebendigen Leibe abziehen würden."  
  
Brutus: „Ich kann's mir leisten."  
  
Markus: „Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall."  
  
Langsam zog sich Markus wieder in den Schatten zurück aus dem er fast hervorgetreten war.  
  
Brutus: „Nicht so hastig, mein Lieber. Erst hab' ich noch ne Frage."  
  
Markus: „Was willst du?"  
  
Brutus: „Seit wann spielst du eigentlich den Laufburschen?"  
  
Markus: „Jeder hat seinen Preis."  
  
Damit verschwand er völlig aus Brutus' Sicht. 


	8. Der Feind

Hi Leutz! Ich melde mich mal wieder, wohl zum letzten Mal. Tja, leider, aber es sieht momentan einfach so aus als würde mir der Elan fehlen um diese Fanfiction zu Ende zu schreiben. Und dass sich das in absehbarer Zeit ändern wird, ist zu bezweifeln. Wer auch immer Lust hat, kann von mir aus weiterschreiben. Er oder sie hätte meinen Segen. Es war keine leichte Entscheidung, aber momentan geht es einfach nicht anders.  
Zum Schluss noch die Abschlussbotschaft, die ich eigentlich für das Ende vorgesehen hatte:  
Krieg ist nie eine Lösung, nichts Ehrenhaftes oder gar Schönes, nur Tod und Leid, für alle. Hört auf das, was euer Herz euch sagt, nicht was alle anderen sagen.  
In diesem Sinne, macht's gut.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Ereignisse, Personen etc. sind Eigentum der geistigen Entwickler und Verlage. Ich verfolge damit keinerlei gewerblichen Zweck.  
  
Legende:   
"..." jmd. Spricht  
^...^ jmd. Denkt  
_..._ jmd. spricht deutsch  
{...} Panda-Schilder  
[...] Regieanweisung  
(...) Kommentar des Autors, sollte jemanden etwas auffallen, das wie Sinn aussieht, lasst es mich wissen  
Zeit der Veränderung – Der Feind  
Langsam öffnete Markus die Augen. Das Licht blendete ihn. Nach den Sekunden der Anpassung sah er endlich die Sonne die ihn in die Augen schien, wie sie ihre hemisphärische Gestalt am Horizont entlangschob und ihr Licht und ihre Wärme sandte um das Leben aus seinem Schlaf zu erwecken. Nur für all das…hatte Markus keine Augen, denn er war viel mehr damit beschäftigt durch seinen brummenden Schädel hindurch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch auch das massieren seiner Schläfen half nicht viel.  
  
Markus: _Oh Mann…fühl mich als hätt' ich Stroh 80 getrunken._  
  
Ein leises Rauschen ging durch die Blätter des Baumes an dem er die Nacht über lehnte, obwohl kein Wind sie bewegte. Markus Instinkt schaffte es selbst in seinem erbärmlichen Zustand noch ihn zu warnen. Aber sein Verstand ließ gerade nicht nur fünf einfach gerade sein, nein, vielmehr war fünf für ihn im Moment eine gerade Zahl.  
  
_Nicht schlecht_  
  
Zum zweiten Mal seit dem gestrigen Tag, sprach diese seltsam wispernde und doch vertraut klingende Stimme aus den Blättern der Bäume.  
  
_...für den Anfang. Aber es geht ja noch weiter._  
  
Markus: _Mo-mo-moment, ja? Darf ich erstmal einen klaren Kopf kriegen? _  
  
Ein leises Gelächter drang an Markus Ohr, wie aus dutzenden von Kehlen, aber doch allein. Und mitten zwischen dem Lachen eine leise Beleidigung der Menschheit.  
  
_Verzage nicht, es dauert nicht mehr lange und dein Kopf wird wieder klar sein. _  
  
Für kurze Zeit verschwand das Flüstern aus den Bäumen. Und tatsächlich, die Schmerzen die Markus verspürte verschwanden. Im gleichen Moment tauchte die Stimme wieder auf.  
  
_Nun?_  
  
Vorsichtig richtete sich Markus auf streckte sich und knackte mit Fingern und Genick. Die altbekannte kühle Gestalt tauchte wieder auf, wo eben noch ein geknickter Obdachloser saß.  
  
Markus: _Was ist jetzt? Was soll ich machen? _  
  
Auch wenn man es nicht sehen konnte, aber es war als könnte man das Grinsen der Stimme geradezu auf der Haut spüren.  
  
_Heute wird es etwas schwieriger. Dieser kleine Wanst, der versucht hat meine Pläne zu vereiteln…_  
  
Markus: _Ranma? _  
  
_Genau. _  
  
Markus: _Was ist jetzt mit ihm? _  
  
_Mach ihn fertig! Zeig ihm, dass jede Form der Opposition gegen mich sinnlos ist und sorg' dafür, dass er mir nicht noch einmal in die Quer kommt! Als Belohnung gibt es danach deine Familie. _  
  
Markus: _Hieß es nicht eben noch, es würde schwieriger werden? _  
  
_Unterschätze deinen Gegner nicht, er ist dir durchaus gewachsen. Sei vorsichtig. _  
  
Markus: _Wenn du noch meine ersten sechs Jahre drauf legst und ich meine Familie als Anzahlung bekomme, dann wirst du den Jungen nicht mehr beachten müssen. _  
  
_So viel ist der Job auch nicht wert. Ein Jahr und alles danach. _  
  
Markus: _Drei. _  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Bäume, als würden sie sich beraten, bis schließlich eine Antwort kam.  
  
_Einverstanden. Aber dafür wirst du noch ein bisschen ‚umdekorieren', verstanden? _  
  
Markus: _Kein Sorge, die werden ihr Haus nicht wieder erkennen. _  
  
Zufrieden und doch mit ein wenig Misstrauen beruhigten sich die Blätter wieder und wurden nur noch von der sanften Brise bewegt die kurz durch sie streifte.   
  
***  
  
Ohne Anstrengung wich Ranma dem Schlag aus. Durch diese unerwartete Reaktion das Gleichgewicht verlieren fiel sein Gegner zu Boden. Mit einem fetten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht streckte seine Hand zur Hilfe aus. Nach ein paar Momenten wurde sie dankend angenommen.  
  
Maria: „Mann, das darf nicht wahr sein! Ich hab's nicht mal in deine Nähe geschafft."  
  
Schwitzend lehnte sie sich mit letzter Kraft an die Wand und rutschte zu Boden.  
  
Maria: „Und mein Bruder ist genauso gut wie du?"  
  
Ranma: „Hm, ja. Das könnte man so nennen."  
  
Maria: „Unglaublich, dass sich mein Bruder so entwickelt hat. Na ja, er hat sich sowieso stark verändert."  
  
Ranma: „Wirklich? Also ich finde ihn immer noch genauso steif wie früher."  
  
Maria: „Er war schon früher so?"  
  
Ranma: „Klar!"  
  
Maria: „Es ist nicht wegen seiner Amnesie?"  
  
Ranma: „Nein."  
  
Maria: „Also doch wegen seiner Amnesie."  
  
Ranma: „Nein!"  
  
Maria: „Aber du hast eben gesagt es wäre wegen seiner Amnesie."  
  
Ranma: „Hab' ich nicht!"  
  
Maria: „Doch! Ich hab' gefragt ob es nicht wegen seiner Amnesie ist und du hast nein gesagt."  
  
Ranma: „Hä…wieso…ich…Moment. Mann, dann halt ja. Blöde verneinte Fragen."  
  
Maria: „Na ja, sehr sprachbegabt scheinst du ja nicht zu sein. Wenn man so stark ist scheint sich das ja aber zu erübrigen."  
  
Ranma: „Tja, da ich bin ganz einfach der Beste. Da ist nichts dran zu rütteln."  
  
Akane: „Gib nicht so an, Ranma!"  
  
Mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Fäusten stand Akane in der Tür des Dojo. Aus einer Reaktion heraus hob er abwehrend die Hände und ließ Mittel- und Ringfinger abknicken.  
  
Ranma: „Äh…So war das doch nicht gemeint."  
  
Akane: „Das sa…"  
  
Mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärme brach das ein Loch in die Decke. Neben einem Balken und ein paar Ziegeln kam noch eine große Gestalt herunter. Nachdem sie sich abgefangen hatte, richtete sie sich wieder auf. Mit kalten, grünen Augen starrte sie Ranma an.  
  
Maria: „Markus…"  
  
Ranma: „Sidney…"  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Markus strammen Schrittes auf Ranma zu. Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen. Die grünen Augen schienen sich verändert zu haben. Sie schienen kalt und gleichgültig. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wusste Ranma was passieren würde, aber sein Körper reagiert nicht. Der Schlag in den Magen traf ihn unvorbereitet. Sein Oberkörper krümmte sich vor Schmerzen nach vorne. Er sah nur noch das Knie auf sich zukommen. Als sein Kopf in den Nacken gedrückt wurde spritzte Blut aus seiner Nase. Nach einem für Ranma unendlich schienenden Fall fiel er Rücklings zu Boden. Die Schmerzen ließen ihn alles um sich herum vergessen.  
Durch das Geräusch des Aufschlags aus ihrer Trance geweckt stellte sich Akane schützend vor Ranma. Scheinbar erschrocken wich Markus ein Stück zurück. Mit schnellen Bewegungen seiner Augen musterte er Akane. Laut sprach sie aus, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam.  
  
Akane: „Er schlägt keine Mädchen… Er schlägt keine Mädchen! Los Maria!"  
  
Sie reagierte nicht. Ohne eine Regung starrte sie ihren Bruder an.  
  
Akane: „LOS!"  
  
Maria zuckte kurz und schien wieder bei Sinnen zu sein, aber sie zögerte einen Moment. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. Sie stürmte auf ihren Bruder zu. Bevor sie überhaupt realisierte was überhaupt mit ihr Geschehen war, durchstieß sie die Wand des Dojo und schlidderte über den Rasen bis sie von der Grundstücksmauer gestoppt wurde.  
  
Markus: „Es ist nicht, weil du ein Mädchen bist."  
  
Akane verstand was ihr da gesagt wurde. Schützend hielt sie die Hände vor ihren Bauch.  
  
Akane: „Wo…woher weißt du…?"  
  
Markus: „Für jemanden wie mich ist es ein leichtes so etwas zu spüren."  
  
Langsam löste sich der Schleier in Ranmas Kopf. Das Pulsieren des Blutes in seinem Kopf war genau zu spüren. Die Schmerzen ignorierend richtete er sich wieder auf, und schob Akane sanft zu Seite. Etwas widerspenstig gewährte sie ihm schließlich Platz.  
  
Ranma: „D-duuu…"  
  
Demonstrativ ballte er seine Faust vor seinem Gesicht und wischte gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand das Blut von seiner Lippe. Markus lachte nur kurz bevor er langsam sein Hemd aufknöpfte, es seine Arme hinuntergleiten ließ um es dann auf dem Boden liegen zu lassen.  
  
Markus: „Nun? Willst du kämpfen?"  
  
Langsam rutsche er in Kampfstellung. Ranma tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Ranma: „Was soll das?!"  
  
Markus: „…"  
  
Ranma: „ANTWORTE MIR!"  
  
Während seines Schreis stieß er seine geballte Faust nach vorne. Aber es schien als wollte sie nicht die für Ranma übliche Geschwindigkeit erreichen. Mit einer schnellen Drehung wich Markus aus. Ein Gefühl des Schwindels überkam Ranma und er fiel nach vorne über. Bevor er richtig fiel bekam er auch schon einen Handkantenschlag in den Nacken. Schmerzhaft prallte er auf dem Boden. Wie triumphierend stand Markus über ihm.  
  
Markus: „Sagen wir einfach, mein Geschäftspartner fürchtet durch dich ein paar Einbußen. Nicht, dass es mich im Geringsten interessieren würde. Es ist rein geschäftlich. Sei also nicht zu sehr enttäuscht."  
  
Akane: „Was für Geschäfte?"  
  
Vorsichtig rutschte Akane in Ranmas Richtung, jederzeit bereit einen Angriff abzuwehren, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es sowieso keinen Zweck hätte.  
  
Markus: „Dienstleistungen natürlich. Ich erledige Jobs und bekomme im Gegenzug meine Erinnerungen wieder."  
  
Ranma: „Und wer…soll das tun?"  
  
Markus: „Es ist eine anonyme Verbindung."  
  
Akane: „Wie kannst du jemanden vertrauen, den du nicht kennst?"  
  
Markus: „Ich würde es nicht ‚Vertrauen' nennen. Wenn es darum ginge würde ich wohl mit euch arbeiten. Nur leider bezahlt er besser. Deshalb…"  
  
Mit voller Wucht schlug Markus mit seiner Faust in Ranmas Magen. Stöhnend krümmte er sich vor Schmerzen.  
  
Akane: „HÖR AUF!!"  
  
Ihr Tritt wurde ohne große Mühe abgefangen, blieb aber ohne Gegenmaßnahme.  
  
Markus: „Das lass mal lieber. Nicht sehr klug…"  
  
Akane: „Wenn du nicht zurückschlägst, werde ich dich schon irgendwann besiegen."  
  
Markus brach in lauthalses Gelächter aus.  
  
Markus: „Du? Mich besiegen? Hör mir zu: Bevor ich auf dein Level verlangsame, bist du schon vor Erschöpfung gestorben. Also versuch es erst gar nicht!"  
  
Akane: „Das ist mir egal."  
  
Schützend stellte sie sich vor ihren Verlobten. Markus versuchte an ihr vorbeizukommen, aber sie schaffte es immer die Lücke zu schließen. Sichtlich genervt wandte er sich ab.  
  
Markus: „Nun gut. Wenn das so ist. Es reicht ohnehin, er hat seine Lektion gelernt."  
  
Er verließ das Dojo durch die Tür, OHNE sie vorher zu öffnen.  
  
Erleichtert ließ sich Akane zu Boden.  
  
***  
  
Während Soun und Genma mal wieder dabei waren sich beim Shogi spielen gegenseitig zu betrügen hörten sie ein lautes Krachen, das irgendwo aus dem Haus kam.  
  
Soun: „Hast du das auch gehört, Genma, alter Freund?"  
  
Genma. „Habe ich, Soun, alter Freund."  
  
Im nächsten Moment flogen ihnen Teile der Zimmertür um die Ohren. Aber mehr als den Kopf in die Richtung zu drehen aus der die Tür kam, hielten sie nicht für wichtig.  
Markus schien die beiden gar nicht zu beachten, als er durch das Zimmer ging. Ob aus Versehen oder mit Absicht, jedenfalls trat er beim verlassen Richtung Garten das Shogi Brett der beiden Väter. Für einen kleinen Moment waren sie wie paralysiert, bevor sie synchron aufstanden.  
  
Genma&Soun: „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN!!?"  
  
Wie zwei Dampframmen stürmten sie auf Markus zu. Denn wenn sie auch noch so geduldig waren, wenn es um Shogi ging, hörte der Spaß auf. Nur leider lagen sie schon am Boden bevor sie überhaupt richtig anfangen konnten zu kämpfen. Markus ließ noch nicht einmal einen letzten Blick auf sie fallen, nachdem der kurze Kampf zu Ende war.  
Gelangweilt ging er Richtung Ausgang des Geländes, während er noch ein paar der kleineren Bäume fällte.  
Kurz vor dem Haupttor wurde er aufgehalten. Doktor Tofu stand vor ihm. Und zum ersten Mal konnte man ihn in einer Haltung sehen, die für einen Kampf geeignet war.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Ich kann dich nicht durchlassen. Du brauchst Hilfe."  
  
Markus: „Ich weiß."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Dann hör auf damit."  
  
Markus: „Es gibt Ziele die ich erreichen will und ich werde sie erreichen, was auch immer ihr sagt. Danach können wir das immer noch regeln."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Wenn du so weiter machst funktioniert das leider nicht mehr. Du musst jetzt aufhören!"  
  
Markus: „Dann zwingen sie mich dazu."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Das werde ich…wenn ich muss."  
  
Vorsichtig rutschte er in Markus Richtung, jede aggressive Bewegung vermeidend.  
  
Markus: „Sie sind der intelligenteste der ganzen Truppe hier. Sie wissen genau, dass was sie jetzt tun vollkommen sinnlos ist. Ich habe sie in…2 Sekunden am Boden. Also überlegen sie sich was sie tun."  
  
Die Bewegungen Dr. Tofus stockten und kamen schließlich ganz zum erliegen. Ja, er wusste dass ein Kampf aussichtslos war und keinen Einfluss auf das noch Geschehende hätte. Enttäuscht richtete er sich wieder auf und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.  
  
Markus: „Na also."  
  
***  
  
Eine Weile ging Markus durch die Straßen, als ihn plötzlich ein Schmerz in der Brust traf. Als würde man ihm einen glühenden Nagel ins Herz rammen. Halb bewusstlos vor Schmerzen ging er in die Knie. Der Versuch irgendwie die Schmerzen zu lindern war einfach erfolglos, sie blieb konstant auf einem Level. Ein Beben durchfuhr seinen Körper. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er bemerkte, dass nicht sein Körper der Ursprung war. Die Vibrationen kamen aus dem Boden direkt unter ihm. Wie ein Grollen eines fernen Donners drang eine tiefe Stimme aus den Tiefen der Bodens an sein Ohr.  
  
_WAS WAR DAS!!? DU HAST VERSAGT!! _  
  
Mit aller Macht schaffte es Markus ein kurzes Nein aus seiner Kehle zu würgen.  
  
_ICH HATTE DIR GESAGT DU IHN AUßER GEFECHT SETZEN, GLAUBST DU ETWA ICH WÜRDE MICH MIT SO EIN PAAR STREICHELEINHEITEN ZUFRIEDEN GEBEN!? DU SOLLTEST IHN AUSLÖSCHEN, VERNICHTEN, ZERQUETSCHEN WIE EINE FLIEGE!! DU SOLLTEST IHR HAUS ZERSTÖREN, ABER DU HAST NUR EIN PAAR TÜREN EINGESCHLAGEN!! ICH DACHTE DU WÄRST VON NUTZEN, DABEI BIST DU NUR GENAUSO SCHWACH UND SENTIMENTAL WIE DER REST DEINER ERBÄRMLICHEN SPEZIES!! DU BIST NUR WERTLOSER MÜLL, ICH BRAUCHE DICH NICHT MEHR!! VON JETZT AN WERDE ICH MICH DARUM SELBER KÜMMERN! _  
  
Sofort nachdem die Stimme verklungen war, verschwanden die Schmerzen mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit mit der sie gekommen waren. Aber Markus hatte keine Zeit sich zu ordnen, als erneut ein Schmerz von unerträglichen Maß in ihn Eindrang, diesmal manifestierte er sich in seinen Kopf. Ein Aufschrei der Qual entkam ihm Richtung Himmel, bevor er zusammenbrach.  
Ein halbe, vielleicht auch eine ganze Minute vergingen, bevor er sich wieder bewegte.  
Schweigend stand er wieder auf und zog tief die Luft in sich hinein als hätte er seit Tagen in einem muffigen Keller zugebracht. Ein Grinsen, ohne jegliche Freundlichkeit, ohne Liebe, ohne irgendeine positive Emotion durchzog sein gesamtes Gesicht.  
  
***  
  
Stöhnend richtete sich Maria wieder auf. Dar Schlag auf den Kopf hatte ihr doch sehr stark zugesetzt. Noch halb benebelt stieg sie durch das Loch, welches sie beim verlassen das Dojos hinterlassen hatte.  
Im Inneren fand sie Akane wie sie gerade Ranma aufhalf, oder besser gesagt versucht ihn zum stehen zu bleiben zu bringen.  
  
Ranma: „Ich…ich glaub ich muss mich…"  
  
Akane: „Nicht hier!"  
  
Maria: „Wo…wo ist er?"  
  
Die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen beiden richtete sich jetzt auf das hier fremde Mädchen.  
  
Ranma: „Stimmt eigentlich…wo ist er?"  
  
Natürlich war die Frage an Akane gerichtet.  
  
Akane: „Nun ja…es…ähm…also…E-er meinte es würde reichen und ist gegangen."  
  
Maria: „Wirklich?"  
  
Ein weiteres Gespräch kam nicht zustande, wurden sie doch von einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm aufgeschreckt. Es kam von ganz nah und klang als würde…etwas zusammenbrechen.  
Von Schock getrieben rannte Akane aus dem Dojo, die beiden anderen folgten ihr so schnell sie im Moment konnten.  
Draußen erwartete sie ein erschüttender Anblick: ein Teil des Hauses war zusammengebrochen. Um genau zu sein der Teil der dem Dojo zugewandt war. Die Überreste des Gebäudeteils lagen jetzt auf der Erde verteilt.  
Auf dem Überresten des Daches stand ein vollkommen in schwarz gekleideter Mann, seine grauen Haare bewegten sich in einen leichten Brise, die Blicke aus den leuchtend grünen Augen schienen die Luft zu durchschneiden. Von seiner erhöhten Position aus sprang er zu den Dreien herunter. Eigentlich schien er mehr zu ihnen zu schweben. Sein schwarzer Mantel passte ihm genau und ließ seine Erscheinung noch bedrohlicher wirken.   
  
Akane: „Sidney?"  
  
„Das ist nicht Sidney!"  
  
Akanes Blick fiel über die Schulter des grauen Hünen auf Dr. Tofu, der mit dem linken Fuß voran auf sie zugeflogen kam. Ihr Blick ging wieder in das Gesicht des anderen. Keine Reaktion zeigte sich dort, das Gesicht blieb emotionslos, so wie ein Bild.  
Das laufende Geschehen lief für Akane fast wie in Zeitlupe ab. Dr. Tofu näherte sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter, aber der Graue blieb einfach stehen. Doch dann, nur noch ein winziges Stückchen von dem Rücken entfernt, der eigentlich Markus gehören sollte, geschah etwas. Der Riese drückte sich ohne Mühe vom Boden weg, nur wenige Zentimeter. Sein Körper dreht sich zur Seite, nur soviel das Dr. Tofus Bein knapp hinter ihm vorbei glitt. Etwa als das Knie den Rücken passierte hob der Graue seinen rechten Arm. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Akane etwas wie eine schwarze Kralle in dieser Hand zu sehen, bevor sie mit viel Schwung über Dr. Tofus Brust gezogen wurde. Ein kurzer Schrei ertönte aus seiner Kehle und eine rote Flüssigkeit befleckte den Boden zur gleichen Zeit, als der Körper des Docktors den Boden ungebremst erreichte. Er rollte etwa einen Meter bevor er auf dem Rücken zum liegen kam. Drei große Schnittwunden zogen sich quer über seine Brust. Angestrengt versuchte er sich wieder aufzurichten während sich sein Gi mit seinem eigenen Blut voll sog. Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen starrte Maria ihren „Bruder" an.  
  
Maria: „Das…ist nicht…Markus…"  
  
Ranma, der sich gerade mit aller Macht versuchte aufrecht zu halten, stimmte ihr da voll und ganz zu.  
  
Ranma: „Das…stimmt…Diese Kraft…un…glaublich…"  
  
Dr.Tofu: „E-er ist…einer…von ihnen…"  
  
Mit zittrigen Händen holte Dr. Tofu das alte Buch unter seinem Gi hervor, welches er aus der kleinen Hütte mitgebracht hatte.   
Akane wollte sich bücken und dem verletzten Doktor aufhelfen, als plötzlich ein Fuß mit einem schwarzen Schuh zwischen den Beiden auftrat. Erschrocken wich sie zurück, als Dr. Tofu das Buch aus der Hand gerissen wurde.  
Als die grünen Augen das Buch betrachteten zeigte sich wieder dieses Grinsen, welches allen die es sahen einen Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließ.  
  
???: „Danke Docktor, für dieses…nette Geschenk. Das verkürzt meinen Aufenthalt hier erheblich."  
  
Maria: „Sie…wollen das Buch?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Er…er will…es von uns…fern-halten."  
  
???: „Nicht wirklich. Ihr könnt damit sowieso nichts anfangen, also ist es eigentlich egal. Aber man kann nie wissen. Deshalb…"  
  
Man konnte das Geräusch von zerreisendem Papier hören, als das Buch plötzlich in kleinen Fetzen zu Boden fiel.  
  
???: „Jetzt bleibt nur noch eine Sache zu tun."  
  
Eine Hand ergriff Ranmas Hals und er wurde emporgehoben als wäre er ein Blatt. Ein Griff, stahlhart und ohne Erbarmen, drückte ihm die Luft ab.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Das…kann ich nicht zulassen…"  
  
Mit letzter Kraft schafft es Dr. Tofu sich wieder auf die Beine zu stellen und war bereit den Kampf aufzunehmen. Sein Gesicht zeigte Entschlossenheit, die mit einem Mal von Entsetzen und Schmerz abgelöst wurde. Aus seinem Rücken ragt eine schwarze, speerartige Spitze, etwa in Höhe des linken Lungenflügels. Die Lanze hatte ihren Ursprung in der freien Hand des Fremden, der den Docktor nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte. Woraus auch immer der Speer bestand, es schien fest zu sein und hielt den zuckenden Körper in der Position in der er aufgespießt wurde.  
  
???: „Du hättest dein Glück nicht so überstrapazieren sollen."  
  
Mit einem kurzen Ruck verschwand der Speer wieder dort wo er herkam. Der Körper des Arztes fiel leblos auf den Boden. Blut rann aus der Wunde, so viel, dass man es sich kaum vorstellen könnte  
Der Fremde kümmerte sich jetzt wieder um Ranma. Aus seiner flachen Hand erwuchs etwas, das wie ein Schwert aussah. Kurz vor Ranmas Kehle stoppte die Klinge. Ranma erkannte es, er kannte dieses Gefühl. Das gleiche wie damals im Krankenhaus.  
Der Fremde holte aus…  
  
Und schlug zu. 


End file.
